I found you
by lovely102
Summary: After being seduced and abandoned by an English soldier, Alice discovers she is pregnant. Disowned by her father, she has to work as a cook in Fort William Henry, believing no man will love her again. But one day she crosses paths with a Mohican...
1. Chapter 1

_**London, October 1756**_

"Stop George, this is not proper" Alice says, trying to find a reason to resist to the man behind her.

"And who will judge us? There's no one here apart from you and me" the man continues kissing her neck.

"God will do it. We're not married" Alice knows she won't be able to resist much more, especially if he keeps kissing her like that. She has let him unbutton her dress and slide it down to the floor and now she stands in front of him with nothing more than her undergarments.

"Alice you'll be my wife when we are in America" he insists, sliding one strap of her shirt and caressing her shoulder with his lips.

Alice knows George Clark since last year. Three years older than her, he is a foot soldier of the British army. Over time they fell in love, developing a secret relationship because of his lower social class. However, as the ambitious man he is, he has explained her that he dreams of becoming a Lieutenant or a Captain and then, maybe Colonel Munro allows him to marry his youngest daughter. Until then, they conform ourselves with her secrets visits to his house. They only talked or kissed each other at first, but lately, their relationship has become more passionate.

"Please, I'm not ready. Can you wait until we are married?" Alice asks feeling a bit uncomfortable with his eagerness to undress her.

"Alice you know tomorrow I'm going to take the boat to America. Our country needs me there to fight against the French. We won't see each other for nearly a year" he says a bit annoyed.

"But next summer I'll go there with my sister to see our father and…"

"Alice enough. Even then, we'll have to wait a lot until your father allow you to become my wife. I need you give me something to make the wait worthwhile…" George starts devouring her neck while caresses her waist with his hands.

_My virginity. _The gift she had planned to give to her husband. She feels horrified of doing something like this out of marriage but she can't lose George. He is the love of her life, her charming prince and she trusts completely on him. _Maybe doing that is not so bad… after all, we're going to marry at some point and no one will know about this. And oh, I feel so attracted to him…_

"Well, are you willing to do that for me? George whispers in her ear. She doesn't like the impatience in his voice but maybe he is right. Sometimes she is too naive and proper and that's why men always prefer her sister Cora. Her shyness bores them and now it's obvious George is getting angry with her for the same reason. But she can change that…

"Alright. If you want…" as soon as she pronounces these words with a timid voice, George starts working on the laces of her corset with expert hands. As soon as he throws it to the floor, he turns her around and kisses her lustfully, touching all over her body.

_He is too rude _Alice thinks feeling extremely uncomfortable and not knowing what to do because of her inexperience. _That's not what I had imagined but maybe men are always like this…_

Suddenly, George picks her up in his arms and takes her to his room. He closes the door behind them. At last he is going to take what he has been waiting for…

* * *

**_Boston, May 1757_**

_It wasn't a mistake_. Alice has repeated this statement in her mind hundreds of times since the nightmare began, trying to convince herself this isn't so terrible. She looks at her pregnant belly and remembers everything she has been through over the last months.

It began a few months after George had left England. Her monthly courses hadn't come a couple of times but she didn't give it a thought. But then she started feeling sick in the mornings, with horrible nauseas and Cora insisted she had to be examined by the doctor. Though she had prayed it wasn't that, he corfimed her suspicions. She was pregnant.

Cora couldn't believe it and got really angry, demanding to know the whole story. Alice told her everything and her sister spent several days without saying a word, after yelling at her how stupid she had been. Fortunately, one night she came to her bed and embraced her. Alice cried a lot in her sister's arms but Cora told her that no matter what she had done, she was her sister and she will be always by her side.

However, it was imposible to keep the secret forever. Rumours spread over the city and their relatives discovered the terrible news. Cousin Eugenie sent a letter to Colonel Munro telling him about his daughter's pregnancy. His answer was the worst Alice would have imagined. Her beloved father told her she had dishonored the whole family and she was no longer his daughter. He didn't want to know anything more about her or the baby and she had to leave home. Cora couldn't do anything about that but promised Alice that she would be always her sister and she would help her.

However, Alice still had a place to go. She would go to America to reunite with George. They loved each other and now they wouldn't need her father's approval to marry. Her lover would take care of her and their baby.

That's why she is here. She took the first boat to America and finally she is in Boston, where George told her he would be. Asking for him around the town, she discovered he has become a Lieutenant and she felt happy for him, it was his dream after all. Standing at the door of his house, she takes a deep breath. _Everything is going to be alright_.

Alice knocks on the door and after a moment, it opens and she finds herself in front of her love, after so much time.

"George" she says with a smile and embraces him. He pushes her away slowly and looks at her with shocked eyes.

"Alice what are you doing...?" He has not finished the question when he repairs in her pregnant belly. His face pales and his expression becomes horrified.

He takes her arm quickly and takes her inside, before closing the door. "What is all of this Alice?"

Alice had imagined their reunion in a different way but she understands he might be shocked by the situation. "Well...did you remember the day before you left England?"

He nods, clearly overwhelmed.

"Well...I got pregnant...and my father was so cruel to me...he said I dishonored the family" Alice continues, feeling tears in her eyes because of the painful memory.

"And why are you here?" George shortly asks.

"Well...we love each other...and now we can marry without my father's approval" Alice answers, not liking the tone he is using with her.

"And you have any proof that the child is mine?"

Alice can't believe what she's just heard. "No but...you know I hadn't lied with a man before you..."

"Yes, but what about after that?" he cuts her off "You gave yourself to me so easily that day, maybe you gave yourself to other men when I left"

"Of course not, George please you have to believe me!" Alice says desperately touching his face "I don't love anyone besides you..."

"Don't touch me!" he jerks away from her "Get out of my house and forget about me. I won't take care of someone else's child"

"You can't do this to me, I have nowhere to go!" Alice says desperated.

"You are a beautiful woman. I'm sure there will be a lot of men willing to pay you for your services"

A wave of rage invades Alice, hearing him insulting her in that way "You bastard!" she cries furiously, starting pounding at his chest. He grabs her wrists easily, forcing her to stop her attack.

"Don't you dare to hit me again!" he screams, shaking her violently "You seem and angel but you are no more than a whore!"

Alice's cheeks are full of tears and she sobs incontrolably "George please...you are hurting me..."

Suddenly, he slaps her with the back of his hand, throwing her to the floor with a painful cry.

Alice stays in the floor with a hand on her sore cheek, looking at him with a scared expression. The man she has loved all this time, her charming prince, not only has rejected her and their child, he even has slapped her. It doesn't matter that there is nowhere for her to go, no way she would stay with such a violent man.

She stands up trembling and looks at him with sad eyes. "I thought you loved me".

"The only thing I've ever wanted from you, I took it that day in my bed."

Feeling new tears coming to her eyes, she runs to the street. _What I'm going to do now?_ Alice thinks desperated. All her romantic fantasies had dissapeared inside that house. _No man will love me again, knowing that I'm no pure. _

Suddenly, she feels a kick inside her belly. She breaths relieved: the baby is alright. She smiles between her tears _I'm not alone. I've got you and I promise I'll be the mom you deserve._

* * *

_**Author's note: **Hello again! Here I go with a new story. I've had this idea wandering through my mind for some time and finally I've decided to write it down. I had some doubts about how to portray Alice's character in this story, so I'd like to thank MohawkWoman and AsterLaurel for their amazing suggestions:)_

_I know this is a quite dramatic start, but don't worry, next updates won't be so sad. What Alice has been through in this chapter was something really common in those times and, unfortunately, it still happens nowadays, so I wanted to show that awful reality._

_I haven't finished yet my other story "The road to happiness", but I will continue it as soon as inspiration come back. Meanwhile, I hope you enjoy this one:)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fort William Henry, July 1757**_

Colonel Munro is sitting in his desk with the envelope in his hands. He knows he should open it but he has an idea about what he is going to read.

He is aware his older daughter Cora is enraged with him because what he has done to Alice, so he is afraid about the contents of her letter. Alice was his youngest daughter, his "little princess", and he loved her deeply, but he doesn't regret his decision. She has dishonoured him and the whole family. By god, a Colonel Munro's daughter pregnant out of married and by a soldier from a lower class! Probably the whole England already knows about the scandal. Even here, at Fort William Henry, rumours have extended between the soldiers and the settlers. He doesn't give a thought about where she could be now, from now on he only has a daughter. Full of rage, he opens the envelope and starts reading the letter:

_Dear Papa,_

_I want you to know that my opinion about what you have done to Alice, your other daughter, has not changed at all. I'm sure that if you continue like this, you will regret it at some point. Anyway, I want to tell you something and ask you for a favour. _

_As soon as Alice left home, she took a boat to America. Yes, little Alice who was always so timid and afraid about everything, took a boat alone only to find her child's father. And she did it, but she told me something terrible in her last letter. That bastard didn't want to take care of her and the baby and he humiliated her with terrible words. With nowhere to go she find a job as a servant in a house but the owners only let her stay until the baby is born. In fact, that should have already happened by the time you receive this letter. _

_Please papa, you have to let her stay at the Fort, she can work as a cook or a laundress. But she and the baby need a roof over their heads and protection against the war. You can't leave them in the street. They are your family, even though you denied it. _

_As you know, I will travel there in September and I hope when I arrive at the Fort I find them there._

_Yours faithfully,_

_Cora._

Colonel Munro sighs overwhelmed about what he's just read and the decision he has to take. At the bottom of the letter, Cora has written the address of the house where Alice is working. He won't change his opinion about Alice and she will never be his daughter again, however, imagining her living in the streets like a beggar is too painful for him. After all, it wouldn't be right denying the stay in the fort to a helpless young woman and her baby. Yes, he will let her work here but nothing more. She will be a common frontier woman.

* * *

_**Forest around George Road, September 1757**_

Uncas walks through the vegetation paying attention at his surroundings. It's better to be cautious when you are in the middle of a war. He admires the beauty of the forest and the quietness that invades it. If only the Europeans were able to see these kind of beauty instead of destroying it. This is his home and the foreigners have no right to come here, claiming the land and killing innocent women and children to get their purpose.

Fortunately, his family didn't join the militia though most of their white friends did it. He is worried about them but more about the Camerons. They are such a nice people that the only thought of them so helpless in their modest cabin makes him feel terrible. He would have stay there protecting them but he has to go to Can-tuc-kee.

He looks at his father and brother, walking ahead of him. They are eager for him to find a woman and settle with her, especially his father. He understands him at some extent because he doesn't want to see his blood dying and the only way to avoid that is when his only blood son gives him grandchildren. Right now he is the last one of the Mohican tribe. Doesn't matter how much his father loves Nathaniel, he is his adopted white son, not of his own blood.

_But what about my opinion?_ He thinks sadly _I don't want to marry any Delaware girl who I don't love. I want to wait until I find the right woman, someone who I love deeply and then we would marry and create a family together_.

He is a quiet and shy man. Sometimes he feels overwhelmed with the Delaware girls' attentions towards him when he arrives at the village. He needs a quiet woman like him, who is willing to develop their relationship in a slow pace.

Deep in thought, he suddenly hears a noise between the trees. He looks at his father and brother who seem to have heard it too. Undoubtedly they are war cries!

They run towards the place and look among the trees. There is a big group of English soldiers fighting with Hurons. It's an ambush!

In fact, the Hurons are killing the last of the soldiers who seem unable to defend themselves from the attack. Suddenly, he sees a woman in a blue dress on the ground. One officer is in front of her ready to fight the enemies when they approach to them. He is trying to protect her but it's obvious it will be in vain. An English soldier alone can't beat a Huron party.

He looks at his family and they nod at the same time. They will help them.

* * *

_**Fort William Henry, two days later**_

Alice looks through the window of her small bedroom. It seems it's going to be a quiet night without attacks from the French. She wonders when Cora will arrive. _She should have already be here. _

Fortunately, her father let her stay in the fort, working as a cook. She can't imagine herself living out there, in the middle of a war, with her baby. Also, it's a privilege to have a room of her own in this place, even if it's a tiny one. At first she slept in a common room with other women, but her two months baby cried so much over the night, not letting the others to rest, that they sent them here.

She looks at little Tommy, sleeping peacefully in his small cradle. She called him Thomas as her grandfather, her mother's father. She would have liked it to call him Edmund, but she wasn't sure her father deserved it, after how he had treated them.

The baby usually sleep really bad at nights so it's a miracle he is already sound asleep. The life in the fort is quite hard. She spends most of the day working in the kitchen and sometimes she has to help in the laundry or the infirmary too. Sometimes, Mrs. McCann or other women take care of Tommy while she works, but other times, she has to take him to the kitchen and keep and eye on him while she cooks. Then, she spends the nights trying to make him sleep, what makes her feel exhausted the next morning.

_But I will manage_ she thinks looking at her beautiful baby _I promised you once that I will be a good mother and I'll keep that promise._

She peers through the window again and what she sees makes her feel anxious. Cora is entering the fort! But she doesn't come with English soldiers as it should be. Appart from Duncan, she is escorted by three indian men! One of them is older than the others, who seem young and athletic. Cora's dress is really dirty and her hair completely undone. Alice knows something have happened to Cora during the journey to be in this situation, but she seems alright and that's all that matters.

Alice would like to go to her righ now but she sees her father appear and embraces her sister worried. _I have to wait, it's not the right moment. _The sadness she's just felt watching her father embracing her sister, only a daughter who has been disowned by her father would understand it. Two months have passed since she arrived to the fort and her father didn't speak to her once.

Suddenly, Tommy wakes up, making baby noises in the cradle.

"What happened my love?" Alice says sofly, picking him in her arms "Are you hungry"?

She sits in the bed and slids down her gown to feed him with her milk.

"I've spent my whole life searching for my charming prince and finally he is in front of me. You are my little prince " she says, caressing his tiny cheek with a finger "Maybe when the war ends we can find a better place to live. I'm sure we'll be happy"

* * *

Finally Tommy has fallen sleep again and, after letting him with other servant, Alice is walking through the corridors searching for Cora. She surely has finished talking with their father and is eager to see her and meeting her nephew.

Lost in her thoughts, she suddenly slips and she would have fallen to the floor if a pair of strong arms hadn't grabbed her.

"Be careful miss. It's too dark here" says a deep voice. Alice looks up and her eyes meet deep ones. By a moment she feels so hypnotized by that pair of warm and dark eyes that she lost her ability to speak.

"Are you alright miss?" the stranger asks with his deep voice. Looking at him she suddenly repairs who he is. He's one of the indian me who escorted Cora, the youngest one.

She nods quickly. "I'm fine, thank you Sir". Unable to hide the blushing on her cheeks, she continues her walk, not looking at her back.

Uncas looks intently as the woman walks away. He's just felt something looking at her eyes, but he isn't sure what it is. _She is really beautiful_ he thinks before following his father and brother, who are talking to Jack and other settlers friends. The conversation with Munro has angered him. _How can a man, who considers himself honorable, be so selfish? _

"Don't you know who is that girl?" Jack asks him.

"A servant of the fort" Uncas simply replies.

"She is Munro's youngest daughter" Jack informs making Uncas and his family look at him surprised.

"Are you kidding us Jack?" Nathaniel seems incredulous "Cora Munro didn't mention she had a sister"

"That's because she was disowned by the Colonel. It seems she got pregnant out of marriage in England, bringing the humiliation to her family" Jack explains "The baby's father came to America and she followed him but he denied he was his son"

"And why is she here?" Nathaniel asks.

"Apparently, her sister is the only member of her family who still cares for her, so she begged her father to let her work here" Then he adds "She is a very nice girl, though there are a few people in the fort who look down on her for being a single mother".

Uncas thinks about what he's just been told. Now he has more than one reason to dislike Colonel Munro. _What kind of father disowns his own daughter? _The poor girl only had bad luck of crossing paths with a miserable man who left her alone with a child. _Surely, she is a nice girl..._ he thinks as he remembers the pretty blonde who was inches from him just moments ago.

* * *

_**Author's note: **Thank you all of you for the reviews and support with this new story! I thought it was risky idea so I'm glad you are enjoying it._

_I'm planning to develop Uncas and Alice's story during their stay in the fort, so instead of spending only one night there, it will be a couple of days. It means some of the events will be slightly changed, so I hope you don't mind. For example, the siege of the fort won't be the first night they arrive, as in the movie._

_I'm really enjoying writing this story so I'll try to update as soon as possible:)_


	3. Chapter 3

Alice walks through the corridors thinking about the handsome indian who saved her from falling to the ground just moments ago. His looks were so exotic and masculine. And those eyes…

Lost in her thoughts, suddenly she sees a red uniform and a familiar face. "Hello Duncan" she says with a timid smile. Her greeting would have been more affectionate if she was the same lady he used to know back in England. But they hadn't seen each other after her mistake, _No, of course Tommy is not a mistake_, after her problem with her father and she isn't sure how he will behave towards her.

"Hello Alice" he says shortly, trying to continue his walking.

"How are you Duncan?" she insists.

"Alice I shouldn't talk to you" he answers visibly uncomfortable.

"Duncan I know everything has changed since the last time we saw each other but…"

"Alice I appreciate your sister a lot…" he pronounces the word _"appreciate"_ in an awkward way, as if it wasn't the correct word to express his feelings towards Cora. "And that's why I'll be polite with you" he continues "But what you did in England was intolerable for an unmarried lady and I can get into trouble with your father for speaking to you".

As soon as he finishes, he continues his walking leaving her alone. Alice has to do a big effort to hold her tears. Duncan was a friend of the family since she was a child and she always considered him like a big brother, so having lost him too makes her feel even more miserable.

"Alice!" an effusive scream makes her turn around and, at that moment, all the pain she was feeling fades away. Cora is right in front of her.

"Cora!" Alice runs into Cora's open arms and they embrace each other.

"Oh Alice, I can't believe it's you after so much time" Cora exclaims looking at her little sister. She has not changed much since the last time she saw her, though her hands seem a bit more calloused because of the hard work.

"Oh Cora I missed you so much" Alice embraces her again. Her sister always has been a motherly figure to her. After all, their mother died when she was barely a baby so she doesn't remember anything about her. Instead Cora was always her safe haven, the first person she always looked for every time she had a problem.

"I missed you too my dear" Cora says softly. "How have you been?"

"Well…fine since father let me stay here" Alice answers sadly "Thank you for convinced him".

"I told you many times you'll always be my sister, no matter what you do" Cora reassures her "Now I can't wait to meet my nephew"

"Oh Cora, Tommy is so adorable, I'm sure you are going to like him!" Alice exclaims cheerfully, grabbing Cora's hand to lead her to her room.

A servant is taking care of Tommy when they arrive and Alice thanks her before she leaves. Cora approaches to the small cradle and what she sees makes her eyes fill with tears of joy. The little baby is a vivid image of Alice, with similar features and the same grey eyes.

Cora picks him up and he looks at her with a curious expression. "Hello Tommy" Cora says with a sweet voice, marvelling at the little thing she is holding in her arms.

"Tommy this is your auntie Cora" Alice says caressing her son's little head.

"Oh Alice he is beautiful, it's so similar to you when you were just a baby" Cora says looking at her sister with pride.

Alice smiles happily but then her expression changes. "Cora our father didn't want to meet him. Actually, he hasn't even spoken to me since we arrived".

Cora knowing Alice's concern with that issue, tries to reassure her "I know my dear, but remember it's not your fault. He is the only one who is making a mistake".

Cora's words always have a reassuring effect on Alice so she tries to forget that issue by now. Then she remembers she hasn't asked her sister about what happened during her journey. "Cora you didn't tell me what happened to you in the journey. Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine, don't worry" Cora reassures her "We were attacked by Hurons, native allies of the French. They killed all the soldiers and only Duncan and me survived. Three Mohicans saved us and escorted us here."

The image of the youngest one comes back to Alice's mind. _Mohicans. _She was used to see Mohawks in the fort but she has never seen a Mohican, what makes him even more exotic.

"I saw you when you arrived. I thought they were Mohawks" Alice says.

"No, they are the last of their tribe. They don't take part of the war but they offered themselves to help us". Noticing Alice's interest on her saviours, she continues "Chingachgook is the chief and the other two are his sons. Well Nathaniel, the older one, is his adoptive son. His parents were settlers who died during an epidemic and Chingachgook found him and raised him as his own son".

"And the youngest one?" Thought the story of Nathaniel's adoption is really interesting, Alice is eager to know more about the other son.

"Oh Uncas is his blood son" Cora answers, curious about the slight spark of interest in Alice's voice "He doesn't speak a lot but is a good man. He is really quiet and shy".

_Uncas _Alice mentally repeats that name in her mind _so foreigner…but beautiful. Definitely it suits him, exotic and masculine like him. Oh, and he is shy like me… _She feels really absurd about that last thought but she prefers quiet men. She always has felt overwhelmed by arrogant men eager to talk about themselves. _Why I'm so obsessed with a man I barely know?_

"Nathaniel, his older brother, is a bit arrogant and I must to confess that sometimes he gets on my nerves but he is a noble man too…" Cora continues and Alice notices something in the way her sister talks about the white man adopted by the Mohicans, something that is not there when she talks about other men like Duncan… However, Alice doesn't listen to her anymore because her thoughts are on _Uncas_ the young Mohican. _He saved Cora, I should thank him…well his family too._

* * *

Uncas walks with his father and brother to the kitchen. After talking with all their settlers friends they decided it was time to eat something. After all, they haven't barely eaten during the last two days.

_It's her. _The woman who has been in his thoughts since the first time he saw her, is inside the kitchen, giving a piece of cake to a little girl, who leaves smiling. _So she works as a cook. _He observes her slender figure, her pale skin and her blonde hair tied up in a knot. Then his eyes focus on her beautiful face with soft lips and those grey eyes... She wears a simple cream skirt with a white middle-sleeve blouse and a pale blue bodice, tied in the front.

Alice watches as the three men get into the kitchen and instantly she becomes really nervous. _It's him again_. _What if he doesn't like my food?_

"Good evening miss Munro" Nathaniel speaks in the first place as usual "Three rations please".

"Of course Sir" Alice tries to control the trembling in her hands as she serves three bowls of stew and a piece of cake to each man. _So they already know who I am?_ Accidentally, her eyes meet the youngest Mohican and her cheeks redden again.

"I hope you like it Sir" Alice says politely as he takes the first bowl.

"Uncas"

"I beg your pardon Sir?" she asks confused.

"Call me Uncas. I'm not any Sir"

"Oh...alright...Uncas" Alice says shyly, pronouncing his name out loud for the first time. _It sounds beautiful._

"And I'm sure I'll like the dinner" Uncas adds with a slight smile, which makes Alice returning the gesture, her cheeks blushing.

"Brother stop flirting with the miss, she is not interested in you" Nathaniel jokes, making Alice blushing even more.

Watching the woman in front of him looking at the floor embarrassed with her cheeks in bright red, Uncas feels the urge of kicking Nathaniel's ass for making her feel like that. Instead, he tries to ease the tension. "Forgive my brother miss, he is well known for always speaking out of place" he chuckles and gives his brother a playful slap on the chest.

Alice smiles brightly at the Mohican's sense of humor and looks up again, feeling the embarrassment dissapear. Then, she remembers she hasn't thanked them yet for rescuing Cora. "I'd like to thank the three of you for bringing my sister safely to the fort".

"There is nothing to thank for miss" Uncas says warmly.

_"Come on son, we've got things to do"_

The voice of the elder man startles Alice, though he has spoken in a foreign language to her. Uncas nods briefly to her and the three men take their rations and go away, leaving her alone in her thoughts. Uncas' father looked a bit upset with the way his son was talking to her. For some reason, that idea worries her.

* * *

After finishing her work shift, Alice is cleaning the kitchen alone and preparing a tea for herself. Today, she has finished later and most people in the fort are already resting. She is eager to see Tommy again, who is now with Mrs McCann.

"What is doing a beauty like you so lonely at this time?" a voice says at her back. Alice turns around and sees a militian looking at her with lustful eyes. He is completely drunk, she can already smell the alcohol even if he is still at the door. She resolves to ignore him and continues with her work.

"Come on poppet, we can have fun together" he insists and then, Alice feels his greedy hands touching her waist from behind. Instinctively, she turns around and pushes him with all her might. "Don't you dare to touch me!" she exclaims angrily, slapping him in the face.

"Stop fighting back, I know you want to do it!" the drunk grabs her fiercely against his chest, touching all over her upper body.

"No, let me go!" she screams terrified. When she feels his fingers untying the laces of her bodice, she reacts, kicking him hard in his private parts. The man releases her, bending over in pain, and Alice grabs the pot of hot water that she was using to make the tea and overturns it over his head. The man screams in horrible pain, feeling the hot water burning his face, so she takes the advantage to run out of the kitchen.

Once outside, Alice continues running until she collides with someone. She looks up and her eyes meet deep ones again. Instinctively, she embraces the man in front of her, knowing somehow that she is safe in his arms.

_Uncas._


	4. Chapter 4

Uncas had come back to the kitchen to tell her how delicious was the dinner. In fact, it was a mere excuse to see her again, though of course it was true he had enjoyed the dinner. He had taken for granted that the militia rations would be very simple and not really tasty but it was incredible what she can do with only a few ingredients. The stew was one of the best he has eaten and she even had the detail of baking a cake.

However, when he was walking to the kitchen, he heard her screaming and he instantly knew she was in danger. He ran there but before he arrived, she collided with him in her running, embracing him.

In a protective instinct, Uncas wraps his left arm around her waist, holding her at his side, while taking his knife from his belt with the other one, ready to fight whoever was trying to hurt her. Just then, they see the drunk leaving the kitchen, touching his injured face. Uncas feels the trembling woman in his arms wrapping her arms stronger around him but the drunk, at the vision of the woman who hurt him moments ago accompanied by an armed indian with fierce eyes, runs in the opposite direction.

_Coward _Uncas tries to go after him but he's stopped by Alice. "No, he is not worth it!" Uncas looks down at her. She has her hands on her chest and is looking at him with pleading eyes. "Please stay with me" she continues in a soft voice.

_She is scared, I can't leave her alone _Uncas runs one hand over her hair in a soothing motion. "Are you alright?"

Alice nods and then, noticing she is touching the skin exposed by the collar of his shirt, drops her hands embarrassed. She looks at her bodice which is opened where the militiaman untied the laces. Though her body is completely covered by her blouse it's still improper! Blushing deeply, she tries to tie it again but the trembling in her fingers makes it a difficult task.

"Let me" Uncas says in a soft voice, gently pulling her fingers away with his own and tying the laces delicately. It feels weird to do this but he notices her discomfort, having her clothes in such state.

_This is not proper at all_ Alice thinks as Uncas ties the laces. However, there is nothing indecent in the way his fingers work with her bodice. On the contrary, his touch is innocent and respectful. "Thank you" she whispers as he finishes.

"Come on, you'll feel better after a cup of warm tea" Uncas says, guiding her back to the kitchen with a hand on her lower back.

As they enter, he notices the pot on the floor and the spilled water. "What happened?" he asks looking at her.

"Well…he was completely drunk and attacked me…so I kicked him and spilled the hot water over him, before get out of here"

Uncas is full of rage because of what bastard tried to do, but at the same time pleasantly surprised about she being able to defend herself. "Did you really do that?"

"Yes…I've learned how to take care of myself" Alice answers with a tiny smile.

"I'm sure he will think twice before trying to do something like that again" Uncas smiles proud of her. It seems the delicate woman in front of him is not so fragile as he thought. She has a feisty side too and he finds out he likes it. It's necessary for a woman in the frontier to know how to protect herself.

Alice starts preparing another tea but Uncas stops her. "I'll prepare it miss. It's better for you to sit down"

She obeys him, sitting on a chair "Please call me Alice, I'm not a miss anymore"

"Alright...Alice" Uncas tastes her name as he pronounces it out loud. _It sounds beautiful. _He is aware he should keep calling her miss, she is still Munro's daughter after all, but somehow, it feels better this way, it makes him feel closer to her.

Alice observes as he prepares the tea. It's the first time she watches a man working in the kitchen. All new things she finds out about him, make him more appealing to her. _And how beautiful sounds my name in his lips… _

She takes advantage of his focus on making the tea to explore his body with her eyes. He is tall and broad with coppery skin that she would like to caress with her fingers. His hair is the opposite of what a man's hair should looks like but it suits him and she discovers she prefers it over the Englishmen's hairstyle. His dark long mane reaches to the middle of his back and the front part is tied backwards with a leather cord. She wonders how it would feel under her touch. Finally, his hair is decorated with a small braid and a maroon feather in the same colour of his shirt.

His clothes are also really exotic and consisted only on a calico shirt, buckskin leggings and mocassins. He wears the sleeves rolled up revealing his strong forearms, adorned with strange tattoos.

As soon as he finishes making the tea, he pours it in a cup and hands it to her. Alice takes a little sip and tastes it. It's warm and surely it'll help her to relax.

"It tastes really good, thank you" Alice smiles at him, as he takes a seat next to her.

"My father taught me how to prepare it. I wish I could have added some of the herbs he uses. I'm sure you would like it" After a moment of silence, the memory of the bastard who tried to hurt Alice comes back to his mind and his expression changes "That coward who attacked you…you should have let me go after him. He deserved worse".

"I didn't want you to get in trouble because of me. You seem a good man" Alice says softly. The way he worries for her without barely knowing her is endearing.

"I wouldn't have minded" Uncas says warmly. They look intensely at each other for a few seconds until Alice looks down, unable to hold his gaze, cheeks blushing again.

_She is nervous with me _notices how she often blushes when he talks to her and finds it adorable. It's obvious she is a shy girl but deep in his soul, he hopes her nervousness means something similar to the attraction he feels for her...

Uncas tries to change the topic to make her feel at ease "When you collided with me, I was coming to the kitchen to tell you that I really liked the dinner".

"Oh thank you. I always try to prepare different meals, not the simple rations that are common in a fort" Alice explains, happy that he enjoyed her food. Somehow, it was important to her that he liked it.

She finishes her tea in a pleasant silent and then Uncas helps her to tidy the rest of the kitchen.

"Well…I should go. It's late" Alice says as they finish.

"Of course. Let me escort you, for your safety" Uncas gestures towards the door, following her.

They walk through the isolated corridors. Everybody seems to be in their rooms or outside watching in case the fort was attacked. However, Alice feels completely safe next to the Mohican warrior. She didn't like the idea of walking alone after what happened with that militiaman.

"I have to find Tommy. Surely, he has missed me" Watching his confused gaze, she adds "Tommy is my son. I guess you know my whole story…"

Uncas' expression softens again. For a moment he thought Tommy was a love interest, which would have ended with his hopes with her. Thought he is aware he is being totally naive. She is still a white woman, no matter if she is only a servant now, their love would be impossible. "Everyone has their own past and no one should judge the other's."

Alice smiles to herself _He is not judging me as other people do. It seems he doesn't mind I have a child out of marriage. I've never thought a man so different from me would treat me better than my own father._

"Alice!" Lost in her thoughts, Alice hears someone calling her from behind and turns around. Mrs. McCann is approaching with Tommy in her arms. "Tommy!" Alice exclaims holding her baby in her arms "Have you missed me?" after kissing him she turns to the woman again "Thank you for taking care of him Mrs. McCann".

"Oh Alice you know I have no problem helping you" the woman says warmly. Then she repairs in Uncas, looking at him with curiosity.

"He is Uncas, one of the Mohicans who saved Cora" Alice explains quickly "He offered to escort me to find Tommy".

"As a true gentleman should do. It's dangerous for a young woman to walk through the empty corridors at night" Mrs. McCann says warmly, as Uncas and Alice share a timid smile "Well, nice to meet you, young man, but now I should go to rest"

"Nice to meet you too Mrs. McCann, good evening" Uncas says politely, just before the woman walks away, leaving them alone again.

Then, Uncas takes a look at the baby in Alice's arms and what he sees is one of the most beautiful things he has ever seen. The baby is the vivid image of his mother, with the same pale skin and grey eyes and is looking at him with curious eyes. "Hello little man" he caresses his small head and the baby smiles adorably.

"Tommy this is Uncas, mama's friend" As soon as she says that, Alice regrets having use the word "friend". They have known each other for only a few hours, so she should refer to him in more formal terms. However, she already feels that she can trust in him and the way he spoke to Tommy touched her.

"Your son is beautiful" Uncas says as they continue walking to her room. "You wouldn't say that if you spend one night with him. He barely let me sleep" hearing Uncas chuckling, she adds looking tenderly at Tommy "But he is a good child. I couldn't live without him".

Uncas smiles warmly and his eyes soft, hearing the tenderness in her voice when she talks about her son. _She is a good mother_.

"This is our room" Alice informs as they stop at a door "Thank you for the tea and for escorting me".

"Well, I didn't do it for free. I'd like something in return" Uncas says, making Alice becoming serious. _Have I been wrong about him? Has he only escorted me to my room to spend the night with me?_

"I'd like other cake like the one you baked for dinner. It was delicious" He quickly adds, noticing his mistake. His intentions had been innocent but he scared her. Maybe she was used to deal with indecent men with bad manners.

Alice smiles brightly again, realizing his intentions are innocent, just as she has thought since she met him "Of course, I'll try to bake other tomorrow. I'm glad you liked it".

Uncas smiles at her and they look at each other for a few seconds, until he breaks the silence "Well, it's better for me to leave so you can rest" then he touches Tommy's head again "Good night little man".

"I hope you rest well Uncas. See you tomorrow" For some reason, she doesn't like the idea of not seeing him until the next day.

"Good night Alice" Uncas waits until they get into the room and, after hearing the lock in the door, he walks away knowing they are safe and sound inside.

* * *

_**Author's note:** I'll never get tired of thank you for your support in this new story, you are amazing:) This was a whole chapter dedicated to Uncas and Alice but in future updates I'll focus on the rest of the characters too. I'm aware all of us enjoy fluffy moments between our favorite couple so I thought they deserved a full chapter for them._

_I've got a lot of free time now so I'll keep posting regularly. In the place where I live, we have to stay at home all the time because of what is happening nowadays, so I'm planning to write a lot. I hope all of you are healthy and this craziness ends soon._


	5. Chapter 5

"Where have you been?" the accusing voice of his father surprised Uncas as he is about to enter the room they share with some Mohawks. He has been waiting for him outside, sitting in a dark corner.

Uncas knows it makes no point lying to him. He will discover it eventually so he decides to tell the truth "I was with Alice…with Miss Munro" he quickly corrects, seeing his father frown. Chingachgook makes him a sigh to follow him to a safe place to talk.

"A drunk militiaman tried to take her by force and I helped her, that's all father". Uncas explains when they arrived to an empty corridor far from the rooms.

Chingachgook's face relax with the explanation "That is exactly what you must do. I educated you to always protect women when necessary" then he adds a bit worried "Is she alright?".

"Yes, in fact she had already got rid of him when I arrived. She knows how to defend herself. But I stayed with her afterwards and escorted her back to her room". Uncas explains, proud again of how brave she was with that drunk.

"That is good for her. A woman should know how to deal with that kind of men. And I'm glad you made sure she reached her room safe and sound". Just when Uncas thinks the conversation is over, his father adds "However, I hope you don't forget your place"

"What do you mean father?" Uncas asks, knowing exactly what his father is referring to.

"As the last one of our tribe you have your duties. You have to marry a Delaware woman and have children with her" Chingachgook explains very serious "It's not good for you to spend too much time with that girl".

"Father she is only a friend" Uncas says getting exasperated. "And she is a good woman and a loving mother. I know a lot of people looks down on her because of her past but…"

"I'm sure she is a good woman and I'm not judging her by her past" Chingachgook cuts him off, trying to make him understand "I can't have a bad opinion about a woman who is abandoned by her son's father and still she is strong enough to keep on going, even without her own father's support" Chingachgook feels pity for the poor girl. _What kind of father can disown his own daughter when she needs him most? _"But she is not your path my son. Not only because of your duties but because she is a white woman. Any relationship between both of you would be impossible"

Uncas is tired of his father's speech, always trying to make him living under his own desires, taking decisions about his future, regardless of his opinion. "Father I told you she is only a friend. You know I respect you a lot but we've got some white friends, why it's different with her?"

"The way you look at her. I saw you tonight at the kitchen" Chingachgook's expression changes from anger to worry "Not to mention she is still an English Colonel's daughter, no matter what her father thinks. Please son, don't waste your time following dreams that can't be true".

Uncas nods, really tired of the conversation. Deeply inside of him, he knows his father is right. He could never have Alice.

"Where is Nathaniel?" Uncas asks, changing the subject to erase the tension.

"I haven't seen him since dinner. But I suspect he might be with the other Miss Munro" Chingachgook's face becomes worry again "He is going to get in trouble if he keeps spending time with her".

"But both of them are white" Uncas says, still upset with his father for remarking the impossibility of his relationship with Alice because of the different colours of their skin.

"She is a well-braid English lady and he is a trapper raised by Mohicans. His relationship would be impossible too" As soon as he finishes the sentence, Nathaniel appears in the corridor.

"What are you doing here? I thought you would be already sleeping" he asks, surprised of finding them in that place.

"That way you could go to bed without telling me where you've been" Chingachgook is getting exasperated again. Don't their sons realize the amount of problems the family may have if they keep seeing the Munro sisters?

"What do you mean father?" asks an amused Nathaniel.

"Both of you are turning me old too fast" Chingachgook says tired, just before going back to their room, leaving them alone.

"What's happening brother?" Nathaniel is completely confused about his father's reaction.

"Father is worried again about my duties continuing the Mohican line" Uncas explains overwhelmed by the situation "He doesn't like that I spend time with Alice Munro".

"So you and the shy blonde…?" Nathaniel inquires amused, knowing how shy his brother is when talking about women.

"We're only friends. She is a nice girl and I like talking to her"

"Given both of you are people of few words, I suppose your conversations are very short, before changing to other kind of acts...". Nathaniel jokes, earning a blow to his chest from Uncas.

"Both of us know that you are the brother who doesn't waste time" Uncas says, still chuckling about Nathaniel's joke "I suppose you don't arrive so late because you have been in the company of Jack and the others".

"You're right brother, I was with Cora but don't tell father" Nathaniel says "We don't waste so much time talking as you with your pretty blonde".

Uncas chuckles knowing the meaning behind his brother's words. He surely has shared a passionate and intimate moment with Cora Munro in some hidden place of the fort. However, he is not like Nathaniel. He prefers to take things slowly. Then Nathaniel speaks, and what he says makes Uncas freezes in place.

"I think I'm falling in love brother"

_It's the first time Nathaniel speaks in that way about a woman._

* * *

Next morning, Uncas is watching Alice playing with her son in the kitchen. He is at the door but she hasn't noticed yet that he is there. It seems she hasn't found anyone to take care of Tommy while she prepares breakfast so he is with her, placed inside a basket covered with a blanket.

_She is so sweet with him _Uncas thinks touched as Alice tickles Tommy while the baby laughs. At some point, she sees him at the door and a wide smile spreads over her face. "Uncas, I haven't noticed you were there. Good morning".

"Good morning Alice. Have you slept well?" Uncas smiles warmly at her.

"As much as this little one let me" she says, looking sweetly at Tommy "But it was enough".

Uncas smiles, imagining how difficult it must be to take care of a baby alone and in such a place like this. He would like to help her somehow but there is no way he can't do it.

"I'm coming for the breakfast. For me and my family" Uncas informs, so in fact it was an excuse to see her again. He remembers the look in his father's face this morning when he offered again to bring them their breakfast.

"Of course. Give me a second" she stars pouring some porridge in three bowls and Uncas takes the opportunity to observes little Tommy, who is looking at him with curious eyes again.

"Good morning little man. You should sleep more at night, so your mom can rest"

Alice smiles touched with the way he speaks to Tommy. She repairs he is caressing his chubby cheek with a finger in a soothing motion.

"Do you like children?" Alice suddenly asks.

"Yes a lot. Though I don't have children yet" Then he adds, looking at her with his deep eyes "I'm waiting for the right woman...".

Alice freezes in place, hearing him talking about finding the right woman while his eyes are locked on hers. Suddenly, they hear a cough at the door. Mrs McCann has just got into the kitchen and is looking at them with funny eyes.

"Oh good morning Mrs. McCann" Alice quickly says, embarrased "I'm preparing breakfast".

Uncas takes the tray where Alice has placed the three bowls and, with a quick greeting to Mrs. McCann and a last look to Alice, leaves the kitchen.

"He is really a gentleman. Young men should learn from him" Mrs. McCann says looking at Alice "And he is quite handsome, don't you think so?"

"I need more flour, I'll go to the store room" Alice quickly leaves, her cheeks flushing, leaving Mrs. McCann with a funny smile on her face.

_I've lived enough to recognize young love when is in front of me. Oh and they are so adorable together..._

* * *

"Cora, how many times I have to tell you that you shouldn't talk to Alice? An officer saw you entering her room with her" Colonel Munro says, sitting at his desk. "What will people think about us if they always see you with her?"

"I don't give a thought about what other people think" Cora is exasperated about her father's attitude "She is my sister...and your daughter"

"She is not my daughter anymore!" Munro exclaims full of rage "And that baby is not my grandson"

"Please Cora, your father is right" Duncan speaks in a conciliatory tone from the corner of the room. "What Alice did was unforgivable and you should support your father in this".

"Duncan I can't belive what you are saying" says a disappointed Cora "I thought Alice was like a little sister to you".

"And it was...but when we come back to London for our wedding, people will talk about us if we keep in touch with her"

Hearing those words, Cora decides is the right moment to solve that situation "I won't marry you Duncan" Watching the puzzled looks of both Duncan and her father she continues "I told you I was going to consider it but I've already made a decision. And after how you are acting towards my sister, I think you don't even deserve my friendship".

"Is because of that trapper, isn't it?" the rage in Duncan's voice is evident.

"What are you talking about?" Munro asks confused.

"Your daughter has fallen in love with the man who brought us here" Duncan explains with hurt eyes.

"That's not true!" Cora quickly adds, knowing that, if his father discovers the truth, Nathaniel can get in trouble.

Colonel Munro is overwhelmed by the situation "Cora what is happening to you? First you keep talking with Alice, disobeying me. And then, you reject the proposal of a fine officer like Duncan" Then he adds with a dissapointed look "You don't seem my daughter".

"Then you can disown me as you did to Alice!" Cora exclaims furiously leaving the room.

Still angry about the conversation, Cora runs into Alice in the corridor.

"Cora is everything alright"? she asks worried.

"Yes, nothing important" Cora reassures her, not wanting her to know about the conversation."Have you got a lot of work in the kitchen?"

"Not yet, only Uncas came to take his family's breakfast"

"Oh, have you already met the Mohicans?" Cora asks, wanting to know her sister's opinion about them, especially about Nathaniel.

"Yes I met them when I served them the dinner. They seem good people" Alice says, remembering her first meeting with Uncas "And Uncas was very nice with me"

"He is a kind man. I'm sure he is going to be a good husband" Cora says distracted.

Alice freezes in place at that comment "What...what are you talking about?"

"Don't you know? He's going to marry soon. When they found us, they were going to the Delaware camp to find a woman for him. I'm sure there will be a long list of candidates "

At that moment, Alice feels as her world starts crumbling. Somehow, her childlish fantasies has betrayed her again. She thought he was interested in her as she was about him but he was probably only being nice with her. Maybe he even feels pity for her.

"I have to take this flour to the kitchen. See you later" Alice tries her best to smile and leaves, leaving Cora alone with a worried expression at her sister's reaction.

_How I've been so stupid? Of course he is not interested in me. I'm only an abandoned girl with a child born out of marriage. What kind of man would want to be with me?_ Alice makes a big effort to hold back her tears as she walks. _He deserves a better woman and his own children. The best I can do is forget about him._


	6. Chapter 6

_She is so beautiful and sweet_ Uncas can't get Alice out of his head as he walks searching for his colonial friends. After breakfast, Nathaniel disappeared (probably to meet Cora at some place) and he decided it was a good time to meet his friends. He can't bear the idea of being alone with his father and his questions. The image of Alice playing with her son comes to his mind. He admires her for being able to work so hard in the fort and, at the same time, being such a good mother, spending as much time as she can with her baby. _And Tommy, he is so adorable. _He can't understand how the child's father could abandon them. _A bastard like him doesn't deserve an awesome woman like Alice. She and the baby need someone better…_

Lost in his thoughts, he collides with someone and is about to apologize when he repairs on the man's face, and the burn mark on it. The drunk who attacked Alice! He seems to recognize him as well and he tries to go but Uncas grasps his neck with one hand, holding him against the wall.

"Do you think you are brave attacking helpless women in the night?" _Though it seems some of them are not so helpless_ "Would you dare to fight a man?".

"It wasn't what it seemed!" the man exclaims, trying to free himself "She told me she wanted to spend the night with me and when I tried to touch her, she attacked me. Women shouldn't provoke men like that!

The man doesn't see the punch coming to him until he feels an excruciating pain on his face and blood on his lip. Uncas' eyes are full of anger hearing that bastard talking about Alice in such a repulsive way. _She was the victim, the innocent one. No man has the right to touch her or any woman without her permission._

"If you ever try to hurt her again, or any woman in this fort, I'll make you beg for mercy" Uncas says in a menacing tone. He would like to kill him right now but he knows he can't do it. He is not worth it, after all.

Uncas is about to go when he feels a sharp pain in his abdomen, just under his ribs. He looks down and sees his shirt ripped and blood pouring through it. The man is holding a knife and has cut him in the abdomen! Fortunately, it's a shallow cut but he should have been more careful. His rage towards the man has distracted him, giving him the chance to take out a knife from the belt. In a matter of seconds, he takes out his own knife, ready to fight back._ I can handle a clumsy militiaman_.

"What's happening here?" a voice exclaims approaching them. Turning around, Uncas sees some familiar faces. Jack Winthrop and the rest of his colonial friends.

"This bastard tried to take Alice Munro against her will last night" Uncas looks at the man with fierce eyes, as both of them put the knifes in his belts again.

"He's lying. I've never touched her!" The man exclaims with a mix of anger and fear.

Uncas tries to hit him again but is restrain by his friends_. Obviously he is afraid the captain of the militia knows what he intended to do last night. The girl is still Munro's daughter and he could have serious problems if the Colonel discovered it_ Uncas thinks, breathing heavily because of the anger. _Probably if he hadn't been so drunk last night, he would have chosen other victim. Though it would have been equally repulsive. _

Jack Winthrop knows Uncas too well to know he is not a violent man and if he was fighting is because he had good reasons to do it. And is not the first time that man get in trouble because of the alcohol. Then he repairs in the mark on his face.

"How did you get that burn mark?" Jack asks frowning.

The man doesn't know what to say so Uncas answers instead "She threw a pot of hot water over him before running away".

Jack has already heard enough. He won't let any of his men touch any woman in the fort. Grabbing him by the arm he looks at his friends "Ian help me to get that bastard out of here. He is going to be punish for what he intended to do". Then turning to Uncas, he adds "You should go to the infirmary Uncas. Though it's not a deep cut, it's better to treat it".

Uncas nods and walks away as Jack and his friends leave the place with the man.

* * *

_I have enough work in the kitchen and now I have to help in the infirmary too_. Alice thinks as she makes new bandages. Mr. Phelps didn't feel very well so he preferred to stay in his room. Normally it's Cora who helps in the infirmary, but Alice hasn't seen her since they talked about Uncas and his family and nobody seems to know where she is. Probably she is with Nathaniel, she has heard rumours about them around the fort...

Alice can't get Uncas out of her head. She doesn't know how to behave with him from now on. Of course, she will be polite as he is with her, but she will avoid any closer relationship with him. The conversation with Cora broke her heart. Despite the little time they have spent together, Alice feels something growing inside her when she is with the young Mohican warrior. But of course he is going to marry a Delaware woman. A respectable one. A man like him can't be interested in a woman who has already lost her virtue...

"Alice?" a deep voice pronounces her name at her back. She recognizes that voice. Uncas' voice. She turns around, ready to behave in the distant way she has decided, but everything changes as soon as her eyes meet him and she sees the blood on his shirt. He is hurt.

"Uncas what happened?" she asks worried, approaching to him quickly. "You are hurt!".

"It's only a scratch Alice, don't worry" Uncas reassures her as she examines the cut with trembling hands.

Alice has enough knowledge about medicine to know the different types of injuries and this one is a knife wound for sure. She breaths relieved noticing is only a shallow cut.

"How did you get this?" her eyes meet his and Uncas sees worry in them. He doesn't want to lie to her so he decides to say the truth "It was a fight".

"A fight?" Alice frowns confused. He doesn't seem one of those men who get into fights easily. Or maybe she was wrong?

"Yes…I ran into the man who attacked you last night…" Uncas watches as her worry extends from her eyes to her whole face "I had to make sure he didn't try it again…with you or any other woman".

"Oh Uncas, you shouldn't have done it, he could have kill you!" though apparently she is scolding him, Uncas knows the truth behind her words. She is worried about him.

"I've fought a war party of Hurons two days ago. I can handle a coward like him" Uncas says with a half-smile.

Alice can't help a smile coming to her lips. _He is such a brave man_. Though she is worried about him getting hurt, she likes how he is always ready to come to her rescue. It's so strange that in a fort constantly attacked by enemies, in the middle of a war, she feels safe. _It seems I have a protector here_.

"I can treat the cut myself" Uncas resolves. "It's only a scratch after all".

"No I'll take care of it" Alice gestures to the table and he sits there. After taking a bandage and a bottle with alcohol to disinfect the wound, she turns around and what she sees makes her freeze in place. He has taken off his shirt and his chest is completely exposed to her! She observes also that his buckskin leggins are tied with a cord from the middle of his things to his loincloth, leaving more skin exposed. _He is in so little clothes! oh, but he is so handsome..._

Blushing deeply, she is aware of his muscles and of the line of strange tattoos under his clavicle. She would like to run her hands over it and feeling the warm of that coppery skin…_What an indecent thought!_ She scolds herself. After a few seconds, she manages to compose herself and approaches to him timidly.

Uncas observes as she pours some alcohol on a cloth and start disinfecting the wound. He hisses in pain at the contact of the alcohol.

"I'm sorry, this is going to hurt a bit" she whispers softly, trying to be more careful with the wound, her fingers touching delicately the skin around it. When she finishes, she wraps the bandage around his abdomen, covering the wound. To reach his back she almost has to embrace him, and the closeness makes her blushing even more.

While she collects the supplies, Uncas observes her. He has noticed her blushing and the trembling of her fingers as she tended to his wound, not to mention the way her eyes examined his bare chest. _She seems attracted to me_. _I know we can't be together but still…_

"What happened with the man?" Alice interrupts his thoughts.

"The captain of the militia, Jack Winthrop, he stopped the fight and will punish him. He won't disturb you again" Uncas explains approaching to her.

Alice looks down, blushing again at his closeness. _He is still bare chest! _Finally, she looks up again and her eyes meet his. Then she whispers softly "Thank you…for making me feel safe here".

Uncas feels himself melting at her candid statement. Looking intensely at her, he grabs her hand delicately. "Alice…"

She is mesmerized by his gaze and, for the first time, can't avert her eyes, but her mind is a totally mess _I don't understand…Is he really attracted to me? No, he deserves a better woman…_

Uncas runs his hand down Alice's face, stopping on her cheek, as his face approaches slowly…

Suddenly, a noise makes them part away from each other. Nathaniel is on the door. "Sorry for interrupt you brother but we have things to do" he says with a mischievous expression.

_Oh this is so improper! _Blushing deeply and confused about what was about to happen, Alice leaves the room quickly, too embarrassed to look at Nathaniel's eyes as he pulls away to let her out.

Uncas watches her go, a mixture of sadness and frustration on his face. He's just lost the opportunity to show her his feelings. He looks at Nathaniel, a clear message reflected in his eyes.

_Definitely, I'm going to kill you brother._

* * *

_**Author's note: **Thank you again for taking your time to read the story and for the continuous feedback, especially those of you who are reviewing every chapter. You are amazing!_

_As you see in the movie, Uncas is injured in the way to the fort and his wound is tended by Cora in the infirmary. I've always thought that scene would have been better if Alice had been the one who tended him, so I decided to change that. Also I thought that, instead of being injured before arriving at the fort, it would fit better in the story if it happened in a confrontation with the man who tried to hurt Alice. Though she was able to defend herself, did you think Uncas wasn't going to fight him if he had the chance? _

_I'd like to tell you that any constructive criticism is welcome. This is probably a different story than what we're used to read so feel free to tell me if you don't like something about the development of it or the characters. I'll try to keep updating once a week. Stay safe and healthy!_


	7. Chapter 7

The attacks started again as soon as it got dark in the evening and the sounds of the cannons can be heard all around the fort. The French and his native allies are besieging the fort step by step due to their efficient war techniques. But there is still an opportunity to resist. A courier has to be sent to General Webb to inform him about the situation, asking him for reinforcements.

"Will you talk to me again someday brother?" Nathaniel asks Uncas as they go to the bastion to help with the courier. "I've already told you that I'm sorry for interrupt your advances with the timid blonde" Then with a mischievous smile, he adds "Your slow advances".

He doesn't see the slap coming to his chest. It seems that what Uncas feels about Cora's sister is not a passing infatuation. He has never seen Uncas like this in terms of women. "I'm sorry brother. You know better than anyone that I always speak out of turn" He grabs Uncas' arm making him stop and looking at his eyes, he says solemnly "I want you to know that I'll always support you with the decision you make. Even if that means facing our father".

Uncas' expression softs at his brother's words. He can never be angry with him for long. "It doesn't matter brother. We can't be together. She is white and I'm not".

"If that was true, you and I couldn't be brothers. I'm white and you're not. But we are still brothers" Nathaniel says very serious "Love doesn't understand about social classes or the colour of the skin. I'll fight for my love. I hope you fight for yours too".

Uncas has to recognize that Nathaniel is really good with words when he becomes serious. He is aware that his feelings towards Alice are so deep that he won't be able to ignore them._ I'll fight for my love. I'll fight for Alice. _He embraces his brother, clapping his back affectionately. "Thank you brother. I'll do it".

"Come on, Jack and the others are waiting for us" Nathaniel says and both of them run towards the bastion.

* * *

The courier has been sent. Nathaniel and Uncas helped the militiamen to shoot the native allies of the French while the man in charge of the courier left the fort, to prevent them from killing him.

Uncas hates war. The idea of killing people repulses him, but he pulled the trigger of his musket time after time without regret against those who are attacking the fort where his friends are. Where Alice is.

"I've been thinking about the Camerons" Jack says with sadness in his voice, sitting on the floor. All of them are taking a rest after their success with the courier. "They were such nice people. What happened to them…it was terrible".

Uncas' heart flinches remembering the corpses of his beloved friends. And the children…How can someone kill innocent people? He'll never understand the human's cruelty.

"I can't take it anymore!" Ian exclaims, surprising the rest of them "My wife is alone and helpless at home. We have to come back to protect our families".

"You can try to convince Munro. I can go with you" Nathaniel offers. Then looking at Uncas he adds "Uncas and I will stay a bit longer here".

"It's because Munro's beautiful daughters?" Jack asks with a mischievous smile "There are rumours around the fort".

"Rumours are right" it makes no sense for Nathaniel to hid the truth in front of his friends. "But we should be careful. I hope those rumours don't reach Munro's ears".

"Uncas, the bastard who attacked your pretty girl has been punished accordingly." Jack informs looking at the young Mohican "She is a nice girl and deserves a good man like you".

Uncas smiles warmly at him. It's good to have the support of his brother and friends, though he is aware it won't be so easy with his father.

"Come on, let's go talk to Munro" Nathaniel says standing up as the rest of them follow him.

* * *

_I don't like leaving Tommy alone for so long_ Alice thinks sadly. With the continuous attacks they are receiving, everybody has to help so she is in the infirmary tending to the injured men, accompanied by Cora. Mrs. McCann was taking care of Tommy but she came a while ago, telling that she has been required to help too. She assured the baby was soundly asleep but Alice hate the idea of him alone in the room and hopes she can finish in the infirmary soon, so she can go with him. _What will happen if he wakes up and start crying?_

"Don't worry Alice, Tommy will be alright. It will be only for a little while" Cora assures her, reading her thoughts.

"Cora, he is only a baby. He can wake up and nobody will be at his side" Alice says sadly. She knows she'll have problems if she abandons her job in the infirmary right now, given the critical situation in the fort. "I'm a horrible mother".

"Don't you ever say that again Alice!" Cora reprimands her "You are an incredible mother who takes care of her baby the best she can. Your situation is not easy but you are doing it really well".

"Do you really believe it?" Alice smile slightly, comforted by her sister's words. She always knows how to make her feel better.

"Of course. I admire you for facing so many adversities and being able to raise your baby alone" Cora says, her voice full of pride.

Alice embraces Cora briefly before continuing with her work. _Don't worry Tommy, I'll be with you as soon as I can._

* * *

_How can a man be so selfish? _Uncas repeats this question in his mind time after time. The conversation with Munro was futile. The man only thinks in himself and the British army, ignoring the needs of the militiamen. He remembers the last words he pronounced, just before they left the room. _Anyone who leaves the fort will be accused of sedition. _It seems a dangerous threat. Everybody knows that the punishment for sedition is to be hanged.

Uncas wonders what he would do if he discovered he has feelings for his daughter. Obviously he would be horrified, given the way he has ignored him deliberately every time he tried to intervene in the discussion, only because he is indian. Probably he would physically punish him or even worse. Or maybe he doesn't mind at all because, in his eyes, Alice has already dishonoured him. When they were reunited with Munro, he had to control himself not to punch him for what he did to his daughter.

As soon as they left Munro's office, Jack and the rest of the settlers stayed with an enraged Nathaniel and Uncas decided to find Alice. He is going to finish what he started in the infirmary.

He is sure she must be working there now and to reach the place, he has to cross the empty corridor where her bedroom is. When he passes in front of her door, he heard a noise inside. The cry of a baby. _Tommy_. Maybe Alice was forced to leave him alone, in order to work.

Slowly he opens the door and approaches to the little cradle where Tommy is. His heart breaks at the vision of the baby with his cheeks full of tears. Instinctively, he picks him up, holding him in his arms delicately.

"Why are you crying little man?" Uncas whispers softly, trying to calm him down "Do you miss your mom?".

Tommy stops crying, looking at him with curious eyes. "Don't cry Tommy, she'll come back soon. And you are a strong little man" Uncas continues, embracing the little baby.

Tommy smiles slightly and touches Uncas' braid playfully. Uncas smiles back at him and, accommodating him better in his arms, he starts cradling him to help him sleep.

* * *

Alice walks fast through the corridors, wanting to reach her room as soon as possible. Finally, she has finished her job in the infirmary. _I hope Tommy hasn't woken up…_

When she reaches her room, she stops at the door, completely mesmerized by the vision in front of her. Uncas is there holding Tommy in his arms! He is cradling him in such a delicate way…and the baby seems totally relaxed. He usually doesn't like to be with strangers but it seems he likes being held by those arms.

Alice observes the sweet scene from the door, with a tiny smile on her lips. It seems Tommy is already asleep and Uncas hasn't noticed her presence yet. Wanting to join them in that tender moment, Alice enters the room. "I think he likes you. He doesn't sleep in anyone's arms".

Uncas looks at her surprised. He hadn't noticed she was there. Maybe she doesn't consider very proper the fact that he is in her room, so he apologizes. "I heard him crying and I thought I should come in".

Alice smiles softly and closes the door behind her "Thank you. I didn't want to leave him alone, but I had to work…"

Uncas notices something in her voice. Culpability. She is blaming herself for leaving his son alone while she worked.

"You had no choice. It's really complicated to take care of a baby with the amount of work you have around the fort. But you do it very well" Uncas reassures her, placing an asleep Tommy in his cradle. He smiles softly as he observes Alice approaching quickly to tuck him in. "I try to do it the best I can but sometimes…"

"You are an amazing mother" Uncas cuts her off "You are rising him alone with nobody's help. And he seems happy"

Alice remains silent some minutes, sad memories coming back to her mind "You know...when I came to America I was working as a housekeeper in the house of a married couple. They told me there would be a lot of couples wanting to adopt a baby like mine and that was what I must do if I wanted to stay there" Alice's eyes become wet with fresh tears. Then she looks tenderly at the cradle "But I never thought on abandon him. Simply I couldn't do it. I know I would die if someone took it away".

Uncas's heart breaks hearing her story. She had been so brave, even with the whole world against her. Tenderly, he wipes her tears away with his thumb "Alice…Tommy's father…what happened to him?".

Horrible memories come to Alice's mind. She has never enjoyed talking about George since everything happened. In fact, Cora is the one who knows the whole story, but she feels she can trust Uncas. She is sure he won't judge her and, somehow, she feels that her feelings are safe with him.

"His name was George Clarke. He wasn't a good man. He was a soldier eager of power and I was too naïve" Alice explains as she remembers the Alice of the past, wanting to yell at her to walk away from that man. "He had to come to America and the previous day I met him at his house" Alice stops, knowing that the worst part is about to start. She looks at Uncas, whose eyes are focused on her "He told me he would wait for me here and we would marry, but I had to give him something to make his waiting worthwhile…"

Uncas clenches his jaw. _He had no right to ask her that. If I had been his shoes, I would have waited for her forever without nothing in exchange._

"I didn't want to do it. I wasn't ready" Alice says in a low voice "But I loved him and I was afraid of losing him…so I accepted" Then new tears come to her eyes "Oh Uncas, it was horrible. He was so rude and I was so uncomfortable…"

Suddenly, she feels Uncas' arms surrounding her, making her feeling safe in his embrace. Her arms surround him too and she rests her head on his chest. Uncas caresses her hair in a soothing motion. He doesn't know what to say but sometimes words are not necessary. It's better to know that someone is there with you.

Alice feels protected in Uncas' arms and she notices it wasn't happened when George embraced her. Parting away from each other, Alice continues "All my family, excepting Cora, disowned me when they discovered I was pregnant so I came here searching for George. But he…he told me horrible things and even slapped me…"

"He didn't deserve you. You and Tommy are better without him" Uncas wants nothing more than finding that bastard and kill him for what he did to Alice. How can a man reject a woman who is pregnant with his own child? Among his people, if a woman tells you that her child is yours, you never doubt of her words and you feel proud of having a son or a daughter. And he even dared to slap her and made her feel horrible in her first time with a man…

"When I was a little girl I thought someday I would find a prince… I was too naïve to believe in such fantasies" Alice reprimands herself.

Uncas wants to tell her that they are not silly fantasies, that she still can find a prince, a good man who takes care of her and her son. That maybe he can be his prince…But then she adds "You are a good man Uncas. I'm sure you'll find a good woman when you reach the Delaware village".

_So she knows about his father's plan? _He knows he has to act quickly if he doesn't want to lose her. "I've already found her".

In a quick motion he captures her lips with his own. Totally surprised by his actions, Alice parts away from him and Uncas thinks she is going to reject him. But then she smiles, her face approaching to his timidly. Their lips meet again in a soft kiss.

Alice's hands caress Uncas' neck tenderly while he perches his hands tightly on her waist. They continue kissing sweetly, only parting away from time to time to smile at each other. And with every kiss, Alice feels all her pain fading away.

* * *

_**Author's note: **No interruptions this time, the long awaited kiss is finally here! And I thought at this point, Alice trusts Uncas enough to tell him her whole story. I have to confess that the scene where Uncas cradles Alice's baby in his arms has been on my mind since I wrote the first chapter. I hope you melted with it as much as I do when I imagine it:) I'm glad you are enjoying the story. Stay safe and healthy!_


	8. Chapter 8

Uncas lays on his bed in the room his family share with some Mohawks. His father and brother are sleeping next to him. Fortunately, they didn't notice when he entered the room after leaving Alice. He smiles, remembering the moment they share together a while ago…

"_My family and I will leave the fort soon" Uncas informs when they finally part away, a difficult task, because it seems they can't stop kissing each other "We're going to Can-tuck-ee"._

_Alice stares at him in fear "Are you…are you going to leave me?" she can't believe what she is hearing. She wants to keep on with his life just after kissing her…_

"_Come with me Alice" Uncas quickly says, noticing the misunderstanding "I'll take care of you and Tommy. A fort is not a place to raise a child. There you will be safe"._

_Confusion invades Alice. He can't be speaking seriously. No man would want to share his life with a woman who was abandoned when she got pregnant.  
_

"_But…but Tommy is not your son and I'm no pure…what will people think about you?" Alice knows he is a respectable warrior among his people and she doesn't want to be the reason why they change their opinion about him._

"_You are the purest woman I've ever met Alice. You are kind, sweet, brave…" Uncas says, lifting her chin with his finger, forcing her to look at his eyes "And Tommy, he is your son. That's enough for me"._

_Alice looks deeply at his eyes, mesmerized again by the power of his gaze and his words. "Uncas I…I think…" she is unable to finish a sentence._

"_We can take things slowly. Maybe getting to know each other better when we are at the Delaware village…you will lack for nothing there" Uncas explains and then he adds with a sad expression "And if at some point you decide that is not your place…I'll take you wherever you want. I don't want you to think you are forced to be with me…"_

_Hearing him talking with so much sincerity to her, Alice can't help a sweet smile coming to her lips. She doesn't want him to be sad thinking she will leave him at some point. If he is willing to sacrifice his reputation in order to be with her, she can adjust to a completely different life from what she is used to. She can't stand the idea of never seeing him again when he leaves the fort._

"_I'll go with you" she says softly, caressing his cheek. Then looking at her sleeping baby she adds "We'll go with you"_

_A big smile spreads over Uncas' face and he kisses her again deeply. Then, holding her by the waist, he lifts her off her feet and spins her around. _

"_Uncas put me down!" Alice chuckles happily, her arms around his neck. When he finally puts her down, Alice repairs on something._

"_Your father…he won't approve…" sadness invades her again "You have a good relationship. I don't want him to be upset with you because of me"._

_Of course Uncas has thought about that. His father has talked to him many times about his wishes for him to marry a Delaware woman and carry on the Mohican line. But he is not willing to live his life according to his father's desires. He will take his own choices and he has chosen the woman in front of him. His father loves him deeply so he is sure he will accept her at some point. "My father will understand, please don't worry about that"._

_Alice nods, smiling slightly. Uncas touches her face "It's better for me to go. You should rest"._

_She kisses him again "Goodnight Uncas" He goes to the door, but before he leaves he turns around, a playful smirk on his lips, and comes back to her for a last quick peck, before he truly leaves._

The door opening abruptly brings Uncas back to the present. Everybody gets up when a group of officers get into the room.

"Take him!" the leader yells at his men, pointing to Nathaniel. Instinctively, Uncas launches forward trying to protect his brother but he is stopped by him.

"Why do you take my white son?" asks a worried Chingaghgook.

"I helped Jack and the others to escape" Nathaniel explains in the Mohican language. Uncas looks at him surprised, though he shouldn't be. It's so Nathaniel to always help his friends, no matter the consequences."This is not your war" Nathaniel tells his father as an officer puts shackles on his wrists "I love you and my brother. You must leave this place and go to Can-tuck-ee".

"What are you going to do with my white son?" Chigachgook tries to put himself between his son and the soldiers.

"Get back from him!" The officer warns and, without giving the Mohicans time to react, they leave with a shackled Nathaniel.

"I won't leave without him" Chingachgook tells Uncas when the soldiers have gone, desperation in his voice.

"Don't worry father, we'll find a way to help him" Uncas reassures him, putting a hand on his shoulder. He notices his father's concern while he tries to hide his own. He knows what is the punishment for helping deserters but he has to be strong for his father. He is suffering, knowing he can lose one of his sons.

"Where have you been? I heard when you came back" Uncas thought his father was asleep when he arrived but it seems nothing escapes to the old Mohican. He was willing to tell his father the decision he had took about Alice but he can't do it right now. Not when his father has just seen one of his sons being arrested.

"I only was wandering around" Uncas lies though he is sure it will be futile.

"I heard you were hurt fighting the man who attacked the moon child" Uncas knows who his father refers by "moon child". It's incredible how he can' hide anything from him

"He deserved worse" Uncas simply says.

"You act as an honorable man and I'm proud of you for that" Chingachgook says in a warm tone but then his expression changes "However I hope you get away from her"

"And what if I don't want to get away from her?" Uncas says in an exhasperated tone. "What if I need to be near her?"

Chingachgook's eyes fill with worry hearing his son's words. It seems his son is totally infuatuated with the yengeese girl. "She is not your path my son and you'll get in trouble" Then he leaves the room with an upset expression on his face. Uncas feels the urge to go after him but, knowing his father needs time to be alone, decides to go for a walk on his own.

* * *

"It seems you don't want to sleep tonight" Alice says softly. She only had time to sleep for a while, after Uncas left, before Tommy woke up again. She fed him and now is cradling him to help him sleep again. Suddenly, she hears a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" she asks, placing Tommy in his cradle again. She is afraid that it's some drunk trying to get into her room.

"It's me Alice" she hears her sister's voice outside the room. She unlocks the door and opens it to let her in.

"Oh Alice something horrible happened" Cora says, her voice full of worry, as Alice closes the door behind her "Nathaniel has been arrested. He is accused of sedition".

"What are you talking about Cora?" Alice asks confused.

"It seems he helped his colonial friends to leave the fort. There is going to be a trial and he can be hanged" Cora's voice breaks and tears run down her cheeks.

"But why did he do such a thing?" all kinds of thoughts are invading Alice mind as she tries to understand the situation.

"Because they needed to protect their families. Their wifes and children are alone and helpless at home" Cora explains trying to hold back her tears "Alice in our journey to the fort we stopped in a cabin who belonged to some of their friends. A man, his wife and their children...all of them had been killed by a war party. No one is safe in the war Alice...not even women or children".

Alice is horrified by what Cora is telling her. Of course, he understand Nathaniel's reasons to do what he did. He and his family are honorable people who always put the others in first place.

"I spoke with father and Duncan, trying to convince them to free Nathaniel but they didn't listened to me" Cora's voice fills of rage "It's the second time father prooves the kind of man he is..."

For some reason, Alice is not surprised about her father's reaction. In just a year she has realized that her father only worries about one thing: himself. She embraces her sister trying to calm her down "Don't worry Cora, I'm sure his father and brother will save him somehow. They won't abandon him". _His father won't abandon him._ Oh, how she would have loved that her own father hadn't abandoned her when she needed him the most...

"He should have escaped with the colonials...but I know he stayed for me" Cora says crying in Alice's shoulder. Alice parts away looking at her sister's eyes.

"Are you meaning...?" Alice asks. In fact, she has suspected that since the first time Cora talked about Nathaniel.

"I love him Alice. And he loves me too. But we'll never be together" Cora's voice breaks again and she embraces her sister for support.

"Oh Cora why didn't you tell me?" Alice says softly patting her sister's back. "Don't worry everything is going to be alright...we'll find a solution" Alice thinks about telling Cora what is happening between her and Uncas, but she knows is not the right moment. Not when Nathaniel is in so much trouble.

"Thank you Alice. You are such a good sister" Cora parts away, calming down a bit "I'm going to see him now. I need to know he is alright". Embracing her sister again she leaves the room.

Alice stays there, thinking about everything Cora told her. Then a thought crosses her mind. _Uncas_. He might be suffering a lot because of his brother's arrest. She wants to go with him. He'll need her by his side in a moment like this. Picking up Tommy, she covers him with a blanket and places him in a basket, before leaving the room.

After walking through the fort for a while without finding Uncas, Alice is about to return to her room, when she sees him sitting alone in a corridor. He is looking at the floor with a thoughtful expression and doesn't seem to notice she is there, until she places a hand on his shoulder.

"Alice...what are you doing here?" he asks looking up at her.

"Cora told me about your brother...I needed to know if you were alright" Alice sits next to him in the floor, placing Tommy's basket in front of them.

Uncas doesn't say anything. There are a lot of painful emotions inside him right now that he can't express with words. Instead he caresses Tommy's cheek absently, the baby smiling at him in return. It seems he already recognizes the Mohican as someone familiar to him.

"You should go with your father. He must be having a bad time" Alice is worried about Chingachgook. It must be horrible for a father in his situation.

Uncas doesn't want to tell her the true reasons why he is not with his father. Surely she would worry if she knew his father's reaction when he told him about his feelings for her. "He wants to be alone".

Alice can't bear the vision of him so sad and broken "Why don't you come to my room? We can talk in private there.". Without giving him time to think about it, she takes his hand helping him up. "I'll go to the kitchen to make you a warm tea. Go to my room and wait me there" Alice says with a warm smile and, picking Tommy's basket she leaves.

_The way she cares for me is endearing_ Uncas thinks touched by the way she worries for him. He has suffered a lot since the war started. As much as his family refuse to get involved in it, they can't help to suffer the consequences too. The native friends and relatives who were killed, the Camerons and now his own brother is going to be judge by sedition... And sometimes, no one seems to notice how this is affecting him. As much as his father and brother love him, sometimes he feels they don't pay much attention to him. Nathaniel's temper overshadows everything and he is only the quiet son who never complains. But Alice notices his emotions and the most important thing..._she notices him_. Smiling slightly to himself, he goes to her room. When he arrives he looks around, in fear of being discovered getting into Alice's room, and when he is sure no one has seen it, he enters and closes the door behind him.

But he didn't see a figure hidden in the shadows. Duncan was searching for an officer when he saw the young Mohican in front of Alice's room. He hid in a corner to spy better and then it happened. He entered her room!

Duncan had heard rumours around the fort about the closeness between Alice and the youngest of the Mohicans but he never gave a thought to it. However, what he just saw changes everything. _Is Alice infatuated with the indian as her sister is with that traitor?"_

He knows he should inform inmediately Colonel Munro. _Even if he doesn't consider Alice as his daughter anymore he has the right to know it. It's my duty as an officer to report about this. _However, a voice inside him tells him that Alice could have problems if Munro discovers it and the poor girl has already suffered a lot...

_No! I can't allow this...an indian with a white woman, who not so long ago belonged to English aristocracy... _but once again the vision of Alice being punished because of the secret he is about to reveal comes to his mind. He remembers little Alice playing with him when he was no more than a teenager already attracted to her sister Cora. Alice always looked up to him as if he was his older brother and while they were growing up, she was always so nice with him, unlike Cora and her impredictable temper. Since Alice dishonoured her family, he has been trying with all his might to forget the good memories between them but it seems he can't make them dissapear.

_I can't do this to Alice...but I should do it...Oh God, what should I do?_

* * *

_**Author's note: **Thank you again for the amazing feedback, I love the support that all the writers receive in this fandom:)_

_In this chapter I tried to focus a bit on Uncas' emotions because I've always thought, in the movie, he is overshadowed by Nathaniel and we can't see his full personality. This is something he shares with Alice, maybe because both of them are the youngest siblings. But we can appreciate he is a sensitive soul in several moments, for example when they find the Camerons have been killed. That's why I'm sure he must suffered a lot when his brother was arrested. Here, of course, Alice is by his side to comfort him, as he was there for her before.  
_

_And now we've got Duncan's dilemma. Maybe most people don't like this character but I've always found him interesting because of his duality. In the movie, all characters are portrayed as "heroes" or "villains", but he is the one with lights and shadows, which make him more human. What do you think he is going to do?  
_


	9. Chapter 9

Just before entering her room, Alice thinks she sees a figure running away on the other end of the corridor. _Maybe it's only my imagination_ she convinces herself while she opens the door. Once inside she observes Uncas sitting on a chair near a small table. "You'll feel better after a cup of warm tea" she places the cup in front of him and picks Tommy up from the basket.

"My brother only wanted to help our friends. They needed to go with their families. Women and children need protection in the frontier" Uncas says, totally devastated.

"I know he did the right thing. He is a honorable man like you. Cora tried to convinced our father to release him but he didn't listen to her" Alice says, as she places Tommy on his cradle, tucking him in. Then she takes a seat next to Uncas "I would talk to him if I could...but he won't listen to me. I'm nothing to him anymore".

Uncas feels the pain in her voice and caresses her cheek tenderly with a finger "I know you'd do it. You and your sister are not like your father..." Then a horrible thought crosses Uncas' mind _What if we are not able to free Nathaniel? What if I lose my brother?._

As if she had read his mind, she places her hand over Uncas' while she pats his hair in a soothing motion "Don't worry, we'll find a solution"

The use of the word "we" touches Uncas. She is going to help him to save his brother. She worries for his problems too and won't leave him alone. "Thank you" he manages to whisper, turning his hand to take her in his, just before sadness invades him again. He has been suppressing his pain for a long time but now he feels he can talk freely about it. "I can't take it anymore" Uncas says, hurt in his voice "This nonsense war, the friends we are losing...innocent people who never hurt anyone..."

"Cora told me about your friends...the Camerons" Alice says softly. Seeing how he bits his lip at the mention of the Camerons, as if he was trying to hide the pain, she adds "Sorry...I don't want to bring you bad memories" She puts a hand on his shoulder "I only want you to know that you can talk to me about it...if you want".

"They were good friends. John, Alexandra and the children, a boy and a girl" then with a sad smile he adds "They were kind people, always willing to offer you what little they had. And the children...they were like little monkeys, always running and climbing on my back. But I loved to play with them"

Alice smiles warmly hearing him talking about his beloved friends. She looks briefly at the cradle and observes Tommy is already asleep. It seems Uncas' presence makes him relax somehow. "I would have liked to meet them. Maybe right now, nothing can't comfort you but I'm sure now they are together in a better place, observing you and your family. And they want you to be happy, remembering the good moments you shared with them".

Uncas smiles warmly at her words. "Thank you. I'm sure they would have loved you. Alexandra was always teasing me about finding a woman. She would have approved my choice." Then his expression darkens again "This land was different before the war. We lived in peace, enjoying the nature. But then Europeans came, eager of power and blood. They call us savages but they don't respect anything...not even innocent people".

Alice feels sadness invading her and somehow, feels horrible for belonging to the people who brought this land so much suffering. "I'm sorry Uncas...oh I'm so sorry for what my people did to yours".

Uncas notices the blame in her voice and realized the impact of his words. _She thinks I'm blaming her! "_It's not your fault Alice" he says softly caressing her cheek "You are kind and innocent. The purest person who has come to this land".

Alice smiles sweetly at his tender statement and in a matter of seconds their lips are together in a soft kiss, which becomes more passionate after some seconds. Uncas' mouth descends over Alice's jaw making her shivering as her hands slid from his neck to the part of his chest exposed by his shirt.

Uncas' hand reaches the pin in her hair and removes it, her long mane falling freely around her shoulders. Parting away from each other momentarily, Uncas observes the beautiful woman in front of him. She seems an angel with her loose honey hair. They kiss again and, this time, Alice parts her lips, letting Uncas' tongue explore hers. She can't help a soft whimper. Locked in an embrace they get up and fall over her bed, Uncas on top of Alice. His hand reaches the cord of her bodice and starts untying it...

"Stop please" Alice manages to say between the whimpers, pushing him slightly "I can't do it"

Uncas stops inmediately, observing her, breathing heavily under him. "I'm sorry, I don't know what happened to me" he apologizes trying to get up but she holds him by the collar of his shirt "No, it's not your fault. I wanted to do it too. But it's too soon..."

Uncas observes her lying on the bed, her bodice partially untied and her hair spreaded over the pillow. _She seems so helpless and innocent_. _I told her we would take things slowly and at the first chance, I acted this way...what kind of man I am? and with my brother in such a problem... _he reprimands himself as he gets up. He feels so attracted to Alice that doing this with her seems so natural...but she is right, it's too soon. And it's not the right place...in a fort, constantly attacked by enemies. He wants their first time together to be in a beautiful place. Maybe in the Delaware village...in their own wigwam...

"Sorry Uncas...but I might get pregnant..." Alice says sadly. She doesn't want him to be upset because of her rejection, but she needs to be more careful this time.

_Of course she might get pregnant, what I was thinking?_ Uncas reprimands himself again. "You don't need to apologize. This is not the right moment or place."

Alice is surprised for his reaction, totally different from George's when she told him she wasn't ready. "Are you not angry?".

Uncas frowns confused "Why should I be angry?. You told me to wait, so we'll wait".

In a matter of seconds Alice arms are around his neck, her head resting on his chest. "I really wanted to do it...I know it's not proper for a woman...I was never like that..."Alice justifies herself "You know I didn't want to do it with George...but it's different with you".

Uncas kisses her head, enjoying their closeness. He has suffered a lot since his brother's arrest but her embrace makes some of his pain fade away. "There's nothing wrong with that, so you don't need to justify yourself. We both wanted to do it" then he adds with a mischievous smile "But we'll have to learn to be patient. It's better to take things slowly".

Alice smiles and nods, knowing he is right. Suddenly, the sound of a cannon breaks the moment. Tommy wakes up and starts crying scared by the noise. In a moment, Alice is by his side, picking him up. Uncas goes to them and caresses Tommy's head in a soothing motion "Ssshh little man. Nothing will happen to you. Mama is here and me too". Alice smiles gratefully and keeps calming him down with soothing words.

"I have to go. The fort is being attacked again and I need to help ouside" Uncas informs. Though he is not in favor of the war, he needs to deffend the fort. His father and brother are there and also Alice and Tommy.

"No Uncas please, it's very dangerous..." Alice pleads worried. She hates the idea of him fighting outside.

"I have to do it. Don't worry I'll be careful" Uncas reassures her "Please stay here with Tommy. Don't leave the room until the danger is over. I'll come to see you as soon as I can".

Alice nods, and with a last kiss to her and Tommy, he leaves. _Oh God, don't let anything happen to him_ Alice prays worried, hearing the cannons in the distance.

* * *

_The fort won't resist much longer_ Colonel Munro thinks worried as he looks through the window of his office. The French and their allies are attacking mercilessly and the English soldiers and militiamen struggle to keep them at bay. _I won't stay inside while my men die. I'm going to fight along them. However, if the situation doesn't get better, I'll have to consider a parlay with Motcalm. We'll surrender and go to Fort Edward if they allow us to leave the fort in a peaceful way._

A knock on the door interrupts his thoughts "Come in". The door opens and a man comes into the room. An indian man. _The father of the arrested scout. One of the men who brought Cora here._

"Good evening sir" Chingachgook greets politely. Good manners are necessary when someone deals with people like the Colonel, though most of the times they are not reciprocal.

"What do you want? I have to leave" Colonel asks shortly. In fact, he knows why that man is there.

"I've come to talk about my son".

"He helped some militiamen to escape. He is accused of sedition. There is nothing to talk about" Though the man in front of him and his sons saved his daughter, he is already losing his patience with them.

"He is young and impulsive. He acted without thinking about the consequences. All of us have been young once…" Chingachgook explains calmly "If you release him I promise we'll leave the fort as soon as we can and won't bother you anymore. Remember we brought your daughter safe and sound...".

"What will my soldiers think about me if I release a prisoner?" Munro sighs deeply, ignoring Chingachgook's last statement, about them saving his daughter "Then the rest of the militiamen will run away too, believing there won't be consequences" Then he remembers the rumours involving Cora with that man in some sort of romance. He didn't give a thought to them at first but, taking into account the way Cora tried to convince him to release him, he is starting to believe them "And tell your son to forget about my daughter".

"What are you talking about sir?" asks a worried Chingachgook. _Maybe he has heard something about Uncas and his youngest daughter…_

"It seems Mr. Poe is interested in my daughter Cora" Chingachgook breaths relieved. _He doesn't know anything about Uncas…at least one of my sons is safe, at least for now._

Chingachgook doesn't say anything. He is aware he is not going to convince Munro. That man's heart is totally frozen. He didn't help his own daughter when she needed support, it's impossible he sympathizes with the adopted son of a Mohican. He wants to fight that man for what he is doing to his beloved son but he knows it would be useless. This bastard wants to kill his son and he can't do anything. _Well, maybe I can do one thing…_

"Please sir, release my son and arrest me. I'll assume the consequences of his actions" Chingackgook says solemnly. He hates feeling so helpless but there is no other choice. He would die for both of his sons in order for them to be safe.

Colonel Munro frowns confused. He can't understand why someone is willing to die for a "son" who is not of his blood, not even of his race. "No way I'll allow that. Nathaniel Poe is guilty of sedition and he is the one who'll pay for it" he says, exasperation in his voice "Now I have to help outside and if you the Mohicans were loyal to the English crown, you'd fight too. So get out of here. The conversation is finished".

Chingachgook turns to leave, his heart broken in pieces for not being able to help his son. "I hope you leave the fort as soon as you can" Munro says at his back. He doesn't want the prisoner's father and brother disturbing around the fort. The Mohicans are not allies of the English so they are useless there. The debt he had with them for saving Cora has already been paid with powder and food. He is not indebted to them anymore.

Chingachgook turns to face him, a serene expression on his face, but rage reflected in his eyes. "I won't leave without him. A father never abandons his son…or his daughter"

With this last statement he leaves the office, while Colonel Munro thinks about what that man has just insinuated.

* * *

_**Author's note: **It seems Duncan is still trying to decide what he is going to do...I'm aware my chapters are not very long but personally, I prefer to write shorter chapters in order to be able to update frequently._

_I'm trying to show Chingachgook and Uncas' feelings and thoughts because in the movie, most of the time, they are portrayed as stoic characters when in fact, we can see both of them have deep personalities. Chingachgook is a loving father worried for his sons, and he would do anything to protect them, so I can imagine his suffering when Nathaniel was arrested. And for Uncas we see how he suffers with the atrocities of war and with the way his home is being damaged by people eager of conquering land._

_I think LOTM is about how Europeans brought suffering to the American continent and its local people and how most of the times, the victims of nonsense wars are the innocent ones, like Uncas or Alice. Personally, I think that is one of the main messages of the movie. That's why in this chapter, Alice blames herself for being from one of the countries which are causing Uncas and his people so much pain. But of course she is a kind person and Uncas doesn't blame her at all._

_I'm glad you are enjoying this story and thank you again for your support:)_


	10. Chapter 10

The cannons keep sounding in the distance as Alice peeks over the window of her room trying to see Uncas among those who are defending the fort. The mere idea of him being hurt (or even killed!) by an explosion makes her want to run outside to protect him. But she can't leave Tommy. She has managed to calm him down, but he can't sleep with the sound of the cannons and he seems nervous, by the way he is stirring in her arms. Alice holds him tightly against her chest, partly to comfort him and partly to ease her worry about Uncas and the danger he is facing outside. _He survived worse dangers before. He'll be alright and when it's over, he will come back for us_ she repeats to herself, time after time.

Suddenly, there is a knock on the door and she runs to it, sure it's Uncas who has finally returned. But the moment she opens it, she freezes in place. The last person she would have expected to see in her room is right in front of her. The person who, instead of supporting her when she needed help, had disowned her a year ago. Her father.

"Papa" Alice whispers, wide eyed, forgetting for a moment that he doesn't allow her to refer him as her father. It's the first time they are face to face since she arrived at the fort.

"Can I come in?" Alice is surprised about her father's calm tone. Still in shock, she nods and steps aside to let him in, closing the door after him. They look nervously at each other for some seconds, noticing the tension that is growing inside the room, before Munro approaches Alice.

"So…this is your son?" he says more as an affirmation than a question, looking at Tommy, who looks back at him.

"Yes" Alice simply answers. She is totally confused about her father's intentions.

"And what is his name?" Munro asks, knowing for sure the baby doesn't carry his name.

"Tommy" Munro smiles sadly. The baby carries the name of Alice's grandfather, her mother's father. He always thought when one of his daughters had her first son, she would call him Edmund. But the reasons about this change are obvious.

Colonel Munro caresses Tommy's head and smiles warmly, before looking back at Alice. "Alice…I've been thinking…" he starts, visibly uncomfortable "Maybe I didn't act in the best way with you…".

Alice remains silent. She wants to yell at him that he acted in the worst way with her and tells him about all nights she spent crying, feeling lonely. But now he is here and she wants to know what he is going to tell her.

"I should have been more benevolent with you…as your father" Munro continues, sadness in his voice.

_He has said it…he has said he is my father! or maybe I'm dreaming? _Alice feels tears of joy coming to her eyes. Though the way he acted towards her was horrible, he still is her father, her hero when she was a child, and those things can't be forgotten in a year. Despite of being angry with him, she has missed him a lot. And now he is in front of her…and it seems he is willing to fix things between them.

"Alice I'm willing to forgive you" he says solemnly, looking intently at her eyes "And recognize you again as my daughter…and Tommy as my grandson".

Alice feels joy growing inside her at the possibility of fixing things with her father, forgetting by a moment the consequences of this reconciliation in terms of her relationship with Uncas.

"I would like that…" she says softly but cautious. She won't forget so easily all the pain caused by her father's rejection. They can fix things between them but step by step.

Colonel smiles warmly, aware that the reconciliation will take some time. But they have taken the first step. Then his expression becomes serious again "However it's not proper for a woman with a child to be unwed. The child needs a father".

Alice is wide eyed, hearing his father's statement. The vision of Uncas comes to her mind and she realizes it will be impossible to reconcile with her father and be with the man she loves. She has to decide. And she doesn't need much time to make the decision.

"I don't need a husband" she replies rebelliously "I'm raising my son perfectly without any man" Any way, she would marry a man she doesn't love. She can take care of herself and provides for Tommy without any help. But Uncas is the only man who seems to notice it and admire her for that. That's why she could only love him.

"Alice listen to me" Munro says with a serious expression "I'm willing to face those who doesn't agree with me for accepting you again but I won't have an unmarried daughter with a child of her own. I'll write a letter to your son's father, asking him to marry you".

Alice's world starts crumbling, hearing her father talking about her marrying George. "No I won't do it!" she yells furiously "And he doesn't love me so he won't marry me".

Munro sighs deeply "It's a tradition for the bride's father to pay an amount of money to the groom before the engagement. He'll accept if it's a large amount" Seeing Alice's astonished expression, he adds "I'm sorry Alice but it's the only way. People will reject you if you don't have a husband and Tommy's father is your only option. No man will marry you if you have a child of someone else".

Alice can't believe what she is hearing. She wants to yell at his father that she has already found a man who loves her and accepts her condition as an unwed mother. But of course she can't talk his father about his relationship with Uncas without a punishment for the young Mohican. "But Tommy's father humiliated me and told me horrible things…" Alice can't help tears coming to her eyes.

"He will respect you as my daughter. I'm an influential man and my military rank is higher than his. He won't dare to hurt you again" Munro reassures her. He is not very fond of that marriage but it's the only way for her to have a respectable life. She will be married to a fine officer and she will lack for nothing.

"I won't do it!" Alice yells, anger reflected in her eyes "I prefer to be alone and not have my father's support than marry a man that I don't love". Tommy begins to cry, startled by the loud voices.

Colonel Munro is surprised about Alice's rebellious behaviour. It wasn't typical of her, but of her sister. "Please Alice, I'm trying to fix things between us. I only want for us to be a family again" Munro begs, a bit tired of Alice's attitude. "The Fort won't resist much longer, so there will be a parlay with Montcalm in the morning. I'll surrender if they let people here abandon the fort in peace and go to Fort Edward. There, I'll contact Tommy's father and he will come. It won't be difficult for me to know where he is now".

"I don't even know you. You are not the noble man I thought you were" Alice firmly says, clearly disappointed, as she manages to calm Tommy down again. "You are forcing me to marry. And you even arrested Mr. Poe for trying to protect his friends. That man and his family saved Cora and you paid them like that".

"That man is guilty of sedition and he will be hanged for it" Munro firmly says.

_There's no escape for Nathaniel. He will be killed and his father and brother won't be able to do anything to help him _Alice realizes sadly, as she places Tommy in his cradle again. She has been very naïve thinking Uncas and his father would be able to save him somehow. It's impossible for them to release him, not even during the way to Fort Edward. They are smart and brave fighters but there are too much soldiers and only two of them. And if they try it there will be consequences for them.

_Uncas can be killed. _This last thought makes Alice shiver. _And if they don't try it, Uncas will lose his beloved brother. And Cora will lose the man she loves…_ Suddenly an idea comes to her mind. It will condemn her hopes of a happy life by Uncas' side but he will have his brother with him. Some days ago Uncas saved her sister and now she will save his brother.

"I'll marry George" Alice says, aware of the meaning of those words "But only if you release Nathaniel Poe".

"I can't do that!" his father replies astonished.

"You said you want us to be a family again. That way Cora will forgive you and I'll marry as a proper lady" Alice explains, pain growing inside her.

Colonel Munro thinks for a while. He hates the idea of releasing a prisoner but it seems he doesn't have many options if he doesn't want to lose his daughters. Finally, he sighs deeply "Alright. When we reach Fort Edward I'll invent some excuse to release Mr. Poe. Then he and his family will have to leave the fort".

Alice nods sadly, knowing is the only way for Nathaniel to survive. She will have to give up on the man she loves but at least, Uncas will have his brother with him. He won't have any chance to free Nathaniel and he couldn't bear his only brother's death. And Chingachgook doesn't deserve to lose a son, he seems a good man…This way they will be happy together_. I'll break Uncas' heart but he will get through it. He'll find a Delaware woman and he will forget about me…_ Alice's heart aches at this thought but she knows she is doing the right thing. _After all, he would lose his people's respect if he arrived at his village with a woman like me…_

"I'm glad you accept Alice. I'm sure you won't regret about your decision." her father says warmly "Soon we'll be a family again".

Colonel Munro leaves the room, explaining her that he must fight outside along his men. After closing the lock, Alice leans her back on the door and slides to the floor, snuggling up. Her heart is broken at the thought of giving up on Uncas and a new fear is growing inside her.

The fear of meeting George again.

* * *

Uncas knocks on Alice's door, a smile coming to his lips. Finally, he has managed to leave the bastion and come to see her. He is aware he should still be fighting but he couldn't bear the thought of her and Tommy alone and scared in their room. He will stay with them until the attack is over.

However, when Alice opens the door, he is surprised by her cold greeting. He had taken for granted that she would throw herself into his arms as soon as they see each other and he would kiss her, promising her he won't leave them again. But the situation is totally different from what he expected.

"Are you alright?" Alice asks worried. _Maybe he has come because he is injured..._

"Yes, I'm fine" he reassures her, as she closes the door behind him "I only came to see you. I couldn't be outside, knowing that both of you were here alone". He tries to kiss her but she parts away.

"What happened? Is everything alright?" Uncas asks, confused by her rejection. _Maybe I did anything wrong..._

"My father came a while ago" Alice explains, looking down. She knows she wouldn't be able to hold his gaze. "He wants to fix things with me".

Uncas thinks about what she is telling him. He knows that if Munro accepts her as his daughter again, he will have to give up on her. Her father would never allow her to be with a Mohican. He feels a new fear growing inside him. However, he can't help to be glad for her. He knows how much she has suffered with her father's rejection. "That is good" he simply says, a sad expression in his eyes.

Alice braces herself for what she is about to tell him, the hardest words she has ever pronounced "We can't be together. My father will contact George and I'll marry him".

Uncas freezes in place. He was willing to accept that she preferred her old life as a well-braid lady than the one he could offer her. He would even understand if she left him to marry an English man of her social class. But the only thought of her and Tommy with such an evil man like George makes him feeling nauseous.

"Alice you can't marry him" Uncas says, holding her gently by her arms "He humiliated you and abandoned you when you were pregnant. He doesn't love you or Tommy" He doesn't understand anything. She is a strong and smart woman who always was sure that her son's father was a bastard who didn't deserved them.

Alice looks at the floor, unable to lie looking at his eyes. It's so hard for her to tell the man she loves that she is going to marry other, her heart is about to break apart in million pieces. She can't tell him the truth. That if she accepts that marriage, his father will release Nathaniel. She is sure he would never allow her to accept if he knew her reasons. He would want to take her away from the fort immediately and maybe he would try a reckless plan to save Nathaniel, which would end with him being killed. But if she gives up on him, he will have his beloved brother with him, as soon as they reach the fort, and could be happy with his family, in a way she knows she will never be.

"George will provide for me and Tommy and we'll never lack for nothing. He can offer us a wealthy life" Alice tries to hold back her tears as she speaks. She is aware of the harshness of her voice but she hopes it will dissuade him from insisting.

"I can take care of you and Tommy. I can't provide you with luxuries but I'll always love both of you" Uncas says, pain in his voice. Then, he lifts her chin with a finger to force her to look him in the eye "I'll be a father for your son".

Alice realizes he won't give up on her, unless she tells him something really painful, so she takes a deep breath before speaking "I don't want an indian as my son's father". And in that moment, her heart breaks in pieces.

Uncas freezes in place at her cruel words, his expression a mixture of sadness and anger. For some seconds, Alice is afraid that he slaps her for what she has just said, but of course, Uncas is not like that. He would never hit her, no matter how badly she acted.

Without saying a word, Uncas turns around and leaves the room. Alice holds the urge to go after him and tell him that everything was a lie, that there would be no better father for Tommy than him. Instead, she lets tears running down her cheeks and lies on the bed crying, burying her face on the pillow.

Hearing his mama sobbing, little Tommy begins to cry again.

* * *

_**Author's note:** I know you all probably wanted to kill me for making our favorite couple suffer. Actually, it was hard for me to write this chapter because I love fluffy moments between them, but we know their story can't be an easy one._

_I don't know if you expected a different reconciliation between Alice and her father, after Chingachgook's words, but I've never considered Colonel Munro as a good person. Maybe you don't agree with me, but personally, I think he is a selfish man who only wants to conquer land without caring about colonials or natives. It's true that he loves his daughters, but I can't picture him approving a relationship between Alice and Uncas, or an unmarried daughter with a child, so the only solution for him is that Alice marry her son's father. I hope you don't blame Alice for her cruel words towards Uncas, she only wants to save Nathaniel._

_A special thank you to **MohawkWoman**, **BlueSaffire**, **Ely72**, **AsterLaurel** and **Eilan21** who have been reviewing every chapter. And also thank you to the rest of you who read and review this story:)_


	11. Chapter 11

Magua looks over the horizon, thinking about everything that has happened over the last days. The French and the Hurons has been attacking Fort William Henry mercilessly and it's obvious the English are not going to resist much longer. However, Montcalm is willing to reach an agreement with Munro, the Grey Hair. There will be a parlay in the morning where Montcalm will allow the English to leave the fort at peace if they surrender. That will ruin his revenge against the English Colonel and his descendants. But that won't stop the Huron leader. Some time ago, the Grey Hair destroyed his family and now he will destroy his. He will kill him in the most painful way, not before he has witnessed his descendant's deaths.

_I'll kill his two daughters. Yes, not only the one who survived the ambush in George Road. I'll kill also the youngest one, whose father disowned a year ago._ Nothing escapes from Magua's intelligence. He knows there is other daughter and, though he has never seen her, he has been investigating and has a description about her looks. Eighteen summers, blonde, pale and pretty. _It will be easy to kill such a delicate creature. And of course, her son won't survive the massacre either. The last of Munro's descendants. _Magua smiles to himself. _This time, no Mohican will stop me from finishing what I started. And when I finish, Munro's line will be lost forever._

* * *

Next morning, Alice wakes up feeling as if she hadn't rest at all. She had spent hours crying on the bed, burying her face on the pillow, until she fell asleep. She remembered the beautiful moments she had shared with Uncas in the few days since he arrived at the fort. His kisses, his tender words, his promise of taking care of her and her baby…All of that disappeared in a moment, when she pronounced those cruel words.

She remembers the look on his face just before he left her room. She hurt him in the most horrible way and she regrets it deeply. But she took the right decision. Nathaniel will be released and Uncas wouldn't have to see his brother being killed. But the worst part is that she will have to marry George. The only thought of seeing him again makes her tremble. _He can offer me a luxurious life but he will never love me. I'd prefer to sleep in the ground with Uncas for the rest of my life, than share a comfortable bed with him. _

Tossing aside those sad thoughts, Alice tries to focus on other tasks. They will abandon the fort that morning, surely the parlay between her father and Montcalm is taking place right then, so she needs to prepare everything to leave. She decides to change her dress for other one that was given to her by Mrs. McCann some days ago. It's a cream mid-sleeve one, with a floral print, that buttons in the front. A bit old fashioned but more comfortable than the dresses she used to wear in England. She doesn't forget to put on her corset, quite uncomfortable, but so used to wear it, that she finds extremely improper for a woman to walk without it, no matter the amount of times Mrs. McCann told her about the impractical of it. Finally, she pins up her hair in a perfect knot.

Then, Alice places Tommy on his basket and leaves the room. She needs to go to the kitchen to pick something to eat during the way to Fort Edward. Her father told her that they will announce officially their reconciliation when they arrive there, so she will have to walk during the journey.

When she arrives at the kitchen, she is surprised to see Duncan there.

"What are you doing here?" Alice asks surprised of seeing him in a place like the kitchen. Officers usually don't go there.

"I was waiting for you. I supposed you would be here" Duncan says, a serious expression on his face.

"I thought you didn't want to talk to me" she shortly replies. She doesn't have time for Duncan, not after how he has been ignoring her since he arrived at the fort. She doesn't make an effort to hide the disgust in her voice when she adds "Be careful Duncan, someone can see you talking with a woman like me".

"Can we talk privately? There is something important I want to tell you" Duncan insists, surprised by her rude manners.

Alice guides him to the storeroom, when nobody can hear them, and closes the door. She only wants to finish with this as soon as possible and continue with her tasks.

"I know you are involved with the youngest of the Mohicans" Duncan spits abruptly. Seeing her face changing from surprise to fear, he adds "Don't deny it Alice, I saw him entering your room last night".

Making a big effort to control the fear that is invading her, Alice manages to look at him stoically "That is not your business".

"Yes, it is. An indian involved with a white woman is extremely improper in God's eyes. If someone found out this…it could mean a severe punishment for you…and especially for him" Duncan explains very serious.

Hearing Duncan talking about a punishment for Uncas, a wave of panic invades Alice "Are you…are you going to tell my father about this?".

Duncan thinks for a moment "No, I can't" he admits, looking at her eyes "I have to confess I thought about informing him, as a good officer should do. I don't know why, but I can't".

Relief crosses Alice's face, as she replies softly "Thank you Duncan".

"But you must end with this Alice. It's very dangerous. That's why I'm warning you" Duncan says worried.

"Don't worry, it's already over. There is nothing between us now" painful memories come back to Alice's mind, when she admits it in front of Duncan.

"I'm glad you took the right decision. I can't bear the thought of you getting into trouble again…"

Alice cuts him off "So you didn't worry for me one year ago, when I was in need, and you do it now. I would have preferred it to be the other way around" Looking at his eyes with a hurtful expression, she turns around and leaves the storeroom.

Duncan stays there thoughtful, sadness in his eyes, at the vision of the girl who was like a little sister to him, not so long ago, now so disappointed with him.

* * *

Uncas remains with his father, next to one of the gates of the fort. They are waiting for Nathaniel, who is going to walk shackled all the way to Fort Edward, along with other prisoners. But they will be walking at his side. As his family they will never leave him and, who knows, maybe they'll find a way to release him during the journey. But that would mean never seeing Alice again…

He can't understand how she was able to tell him those cruel words and he still feels the pain and anger inside him. She was always so sweet…he remembers how she had comforted him after Nathaniel's arrest, when he told her about the Camerons and the atrocities of war. And the passionate moment they shared, when they nearly lost control of their actions… But a few hours later, she broke his heart. Her rejection was like a knife, especially after all he had suffered in the last few days.

Suddenly, his eyes repaired in a figure walking just in front of him, a baby in her arms. _Alice_.

When their eyes meet, she lowers her gaze and walks away quickly. His eyes follow her, mesmerized by her vision, until she disappears among the column of people who are ready to leave the fort. _She is even more beautiful with that dress. It enhances her figure and she seems truly a princess_ he thinks as he notices as several men follow her with their gazes as well, when she passes next to them. He can't avoid feeling a spark of jealousy.

It seems she will have to walk during the journey, which means nobody knows about her reconciliation with her father. _Maybe they are waiting to reach Fort Edward to tell everybody about the news. It will be a hard journey for her, having to carry her baby in her arms, and with the heavy travel pack…_ He would like to walk by her side, to help her in case she needs it. He would carry her in his arms if it was necessary.

Then, he is aware of his father's eyes set on him, a confused expression on his face. "Don't worry father. It's over now", Uncas reassures him, knowing his father will be pleased to know that whatever was between him and the blonde girl, doesn't already exist. However, when Chingachgook touches his son's arm in a comforting touch, his eyes show a different emotion. Sadness.

There is no time for Uncas to think about it because Nathaniel is leaving the fort, among other prisoners, his wrists shackled. Not paying attention to the British officers who are escorting them, Uncas places himself at his brother's side, his father mimicking him, at his other side. As always, they are in this together.

* * *

As the column of people starts walking, Alice manages to see her father in his horse, as they pass through the French soldiers, at both sides of the column. He is followed by Captain Beams and Cora, both in their horses too. Alice wonders what will be her sister's reaction when she discovers the news. _I'm sure she won't approve my marriage with George. But I can't tell her my true reasons. _

Alice hears her father telling Montcalm that the fort is his, with the little pride that is left, when he passes by his side. Alice looks around, at all the people leaving the fort. There are a lot of women and children that will have to walk by foot like her. The journey won't be an easy one for them, especially for her, who was used to travel by horse or carriage. She feels the weight of her travel pack on her shoulder. _But I will manage. I have to take care of Tommy during the journey. _She holds tightly her baby, wrapped with a blanket.

She repairs on the natives allies of the French, standing among the soldiers and she shivers a bit. Unlike the kind Mohawks and Mohicans, their expressions are unfriendly and sinister. She touches the pocket of her skirt and notices the knife inside it. She took it in the kitchen, just before leaving, and she hopes it will be useful in case of danger. She is not going to travel through the wilderness, in the middle of a war, without any weapon to protect herself and her son.

Looking back, she manages to see Uncas among the crowd. He is with his father, one on each side of a shackled Nathaniel. She knew they would be like that. That family would never abandon one of its members. _Don't worry Uncas, your brother will be released soon_.

* * *

Walking next to his brother, Uncas' thoughts are on his last conversation with Alice. It was very strange. One moment she seemed happy in his arms and the next one, she told him she was going to marry another. The man who abandoned her when she was pregnant! He can't understand why a strong and smart woman like her can accept such a proposal. Uncas is afraid that bastard will hurt her or Tommy. Doesn't matter she doesn't love him, he still loves her and worries for her well-being.

_And her last words were so cruel…_Uncas still hears her voice on his mind, telling him that she doesn't want an indian as his son's father. Most people are against of interracial unions but she didn't seem like that. On the contrary, she had accepted to go with him to the Delaware village and let him help her with her baby. _Oh, little Tommy, how I'm going to miss him… _In the few days he has spent with that little thing, he feels that a bond has already been created between them. But now, everything it's over…in the strangest way.

Suddenly, a thought crosses his mind. She can't change her mind like this. _Maybe there is an explanation for her actions._ _Maybe…maybe her father threatened her somehow. Or even worse, maybe someone discovered our relationship and she is trying to protect me._ Uncas' hopes starts lifting his spirit.

Maybe he is being a fool and she truly doesn't want to be with him anymore. But there is a spark of hope. If she truly meant what she told him in her room, he will respect her decision and go away. But if it was a lie and she still loves him, he won't leave her. No matter her father's threats or the punishment he could receive for falling in love with her. No matter if they manage to release Nathaniel and escape during the way to Fort Edward. He will come back for her. Then, they will run away, where nobody can hurt them. But first, he needs to discover the truth.

_I won't let anyone hurt you. If you really love me, I promise I'll fight for you until the end._


	12. Chapter 12

The column has been advancing for hours through the forest and the heat is unbearable. Uncas pays attention at his surroundings, trying to detect any suspicious sign that can alert them from a potential attack. No one can trust the Hurons. They ambushed the English column on George Road, trying to kill Cora so they can do it again. If Magua plans some kind of revenge towards Munro, he won't stop until he finishes with it. And this time Alice and Tommy are here too. He has to protect them.

The forest is quiet, too quiet in fact. One look towards his father is enough to know that he is thinking the same. If anything happens, they will have to release Nathaniel and run away as fast as they can. And of course, they will take the Munro sisters and Tommy with them.

* * *

Alice feels every inch of her body aching from walking for so long, but she forces herself to keep the pace. The bun in her hair is completely undone, her long mane loosed around her shoulders. Her dress, though comfortable to work in the fort, is not practical enough to walk into the wilderness and the corset constricts her upper body. _I have to hold on_ she thinks as she observes her little baby, who surprisingly has fallen asleep in her arms. From her spot, she can see Cora, riding the horse in front of the column. Her hair is totally undone too and she seems as tired as her little sister.

Suddenly, the calm is broken by some disturbs at the end of the column. Alice looks back, trying to detect what is happening, but there are too much people for her to see anything. There is a general feeling of confusion among the people around her until a war cry is heard from some spot between the trees that surround the glade. Terrified, Alice notices as many natives run from behind the trees towards the column, tomahawks and knives in their hands. An ambush!

As soon as she sees the first soldiers and people falling death to the ground, blood covering them, Alice resolves she needs to escape. Not only for her, but for her son. Discarding her travel pack in the ground, she leaves the column with Tommy in her arms, ignoring the screams of terror around her and people running in all directions. It's impossible to reach the trees without being caught so she crouches among the grass, tall enough to provide a hiding place for her and Tommy, who has woken up with the chaos and is crying inconsolably. _Please, don't cry_ she pleads him mentally as she tries to soothe him in her arms. He will reveal their spot with his cries.

She tries to find Cora and her father among the people and also the Mohicans, but she only sees horror around her. _Uncas_ her thoughts are on the young Mohican. He can be injured or even killed and he will die thinking she doesn't love him. _No! we'll survive and I'll tell him the truth_ she convinces herself. Then, she focuses again on her baby _You will be safe. I will protect you, even with my own life._ Still trembling, but with a new strength growing inside her, at the thought of her little baby in danger, she picks the knife from her pocket. She has never killed anyone before, but she will do it if necessary. She will kill whoever approaches her son.

* * *

Uncas shoots as many Hurons as he can but he knows it will be in vain. There are too many of them and the British soldiers are unable to defend themselves from their violent attacks. Fortunately, Nathaniel was able to free himself. The soldiers around him were killed so he took the key of his shackles and joined him and their father in the fight. Now they can escape together, but first they have to find the Munro sisters. He tries desperately to find Alice among the crowd but is impossible. _She can be already death. _He discards that thought immediately. _She is strong, she can survive and protect her son, at least until I can find them. Pleas hold on Alice._

* * *

Noticing her hiding spot will be revealed at any time by Tommy's cries, Alice decides to run again. The horror and cruelty among them is more terrifying than the worst of the nightmares. The grass is covered of blood and corpses she has to dodge. Suddenly, she collides with a familiar and beloved face. _Cora_.

"Are you alright?" Cora asks, examining Alice up and down, as she holds her sister by the arm to keep on running. Alice nods trembling and let her sister guiding her to a new hiding spot, behind a group of English soldiers. They are fighting the natives and they will keep them safe, at least for a while.

"They are the Hurons who attacked us on George Road" Cora explains quickly, holding Alice, as they stay crouched behind the soldiers. "The leader, Magua, was our scout. We thought he was Mohawk but he betrayed us for some kind of vengeance towards our father".

Alice listen intently, worry in her eyes. If that evil man wanted to kill Cora once, he won't stop until he finishes with her and, surely, with the whole Munro family.

* * *

Uncas runs desperate through the field, searching for Alice and Tommy. Women and children are running in all directions and their screams of terror, pierce his heart. He would like to protect all of them but is impossible. Fiercely, he uses his tomahawk to dispatches every Huron who approaches him. He won't stop until he finds them.

* * *

The soldiers in front of Alice and Cora are falling under the Huron's tomahawks, so Cora grabs Alice and starts running again, a pistol in her hand. Suddenly, a Huron blocks their path and Cora shoots him without hesitation. Meanwhile, Alice freezes in place at a horrible vision in front of her. Another Huron has just killed a soldier and scalps him, looking directly at her. _That is what will happen to us. _Without giving her time to react, Cora grabs her again, dragging her alone.

* * *

_It's over. I'm going to die_ Colonel Munro lays on the ground, looking at Magua's vengeful face.

"Grey Hair. I will cut your heart from your living chest in front of your eyes. As you die, know that I will put under the knife your children and wipe your seed from this earth forever". Magua explains calmly, enjoying the terror in Munro's eyes. "And not only I'm going to kill your eldest daughter. My knife will have the blood of the youngest one and your grandson's blood".

_He knows about them too _Munro realises terrified. A vision of Alice and Tommy comes to his mind and he regrets not having been by their side for the last year. As he sees Magua aiming his knife directly at his heart, he realizes he was not a good father, disowning Alice and then, forcing her to marry someone she doesn't love. He prays for them to escape Magua's hate. When an excruciating pain pierces his chest and he exhales his last breath, his last thoughts are on Alice _Please forgive me my daughter…_

* * *

As she keeps running with her sister, Alice recognizes a green shirt in the distance. _Uncas_. Suddenly, they collide with a group of militiamen who run in a desperate attempt to escape. Because of the collision Alice falls to the ground with her baby, while Cora is trapped among the people, being dragging along.

When Alice manages to gets up, relieved that Tommy is alright, her eyes find Cora in the distance. She is on the ground and a Huron is grabbing her hair, a knife on her neck!

Unable to react, she looks at the vision in shock, Tommy's cries filling the air. Suddenly, she feels a hand grabbing her chin roughly, turning it until her eyes meet a frightening Huron. When he raises his tomahawk, a protective instinct towards her baby invades Alice and she remembers the knife in her hand. Instinctively, she attacks the Huron with it, slashing his arm. She has never fought with a knife before, so it was a clumsy attack, but enough for her to escape.

Looking aside as she runs, Alice sees that Cora has been rescued by Nathaniel and they are running together.

* * *

Uncas sighs relieved watching Alice hurting the Huron. A wave of terror invaded him when he saw her being held by that man, his tomahawk ready to attack her. He realized then, that he wouldn't be able to reach her on time and, for a moment, he saw his world collapsing. But fortunately, she showed her bravery again, protecting herself and her son. Uncas runs faster in her direction. _Don't be afraid. I'll help you._

* * *

_I won't make it _Alice thinks helpless, running with Tommy in her arms. She has no idea where to go and she is aware of the several Hurons who are pursuing her now. She feels extremely tired and her legs are about to fail her. With tears running down her cheeks, she notices as her pursuers are getting very close to her, almost cornering her…

Suddenly, an arm is wrapped around her waist and she is about to fight back, when she sees who is the person holding her. _Uncas_. Guiding her on the run, he uses his tomahawk to kill every Huron around them. Automatically, Alice feels protected being by his side. New determination and strength grow inside her as she run along him. _We're going to get out of this together. _

They find Cora and Nathaniel, who are both relieved to see their respective siblings alive and then, they run into Chingachgook who is holding an injured soldier. Together they go to the lake, the Mohicans fighting every Huron who approaches them.

"Look over there!" Nathaniel points to some canoes on the shore and makes the others a sign to follow him.

They run through the water, Uncas dragging Alice along, his arm around her waist, as she tries not to trip over her soaked dress.

The Mohicans help the women and the injured soldier into the canoe before joining them and start paddling across the lake. Suddenly, they are aware of another canoe following them. Duncan is there, pointing Nathaniel with a gun, accompanied by other soldier.

"You got nothing better to do today on the Lake George than shoot me, Major?" Nathaniel shouts sarcastically.

"When you fall into British hands again, Nathaniel Poe, I will have you hanged". Duncan replies, putting away the gun. He seems aware of the ridiculous of his threat, taking into account the situation they are in. There are more important problems to face now.

Both canoes keep advancing through the lake when Nathaniel looks back and spots the Hurons following them in canoes. _They won't stop until they catch us_. "Let's go to the river!" He shouts to Duncan and the other soldier. There are some waterfalls there that they can use to distract the Hurons.

Paddling fiercely, Uncas notices that the Major and the other soldier won't be able to keep their pace, so he throws himself into the water and swims towards their canoe. Once there, he sits in the back and starts paddling along them. Englishmen are not used to canoes, so he will guide this one as Nathaniel is guiding the other.

Alice flinches, as she observes Uncas in the water, but is relieved when he gets into the other canoe. _They will keep the pace with Uncas' help._ She keeps holding little Tommy in her arms, trying to calm him down. He hasn't stop crying since the ambush began.

Suddenly, a small waterfall appears in front of them and Alice realizes terrified that they are sailing in that direction. "We will distract them with the waterfalls" Nathaniel informs and everybody brace themselves for the fall. Alice closes her eyes and holds Tommy tighter against her chest, covering him with her body, to avoid him the impact of the water.

In a matter of seconds, she feels as they fall, an amount of water splashing them. When she recovers, she quickly checks her baby's state. Fortunately, despite the fear reflected on his little face, he seems to be alright. "Don't worry, my love. Mama is here" she whispers softly as she kisses his head.

Finally, they stop the canoes on the shore and get off. After pushing the canoe to the river again, with his father's help, Nathaniel makes a sign for the rest to follow him. They are going to hide in a cave.

Alice observes as Uncas helps Duncan to push their canoe and feels the urge to go to him and check if he is alright, but Cora grabs her arm, dragging her towards the cave. As she walks along her sister, a thought crosses her mind.

_Where is father? _She hadn't seen him during the ambush and she has a horrible feeling that something horrible has happened to him. _I'm sure he is death_ her eyes become wet and she makes an effort to hold back her tears. She is aware that he wasn't a good father but he was still her father and she would have wanted that things had ended different between them. But despite everything, deep in her heart she knows she will keep the good memories with him.

_I'll forgive you father_.

* * *

_**Author's note: **Finally, the most intense part of the movie has begun. This chapter was a bit difficult for me to write, because the ambush and escape are full of action and I have to confess I'm not very good with these kind of scenes, especially in a language non-native to me. I wanted to show something different, so I changed some details and scenes, I hope you don't mind._

_It was clear to me that Alice had to be braver in this version of the ambush, because she is used enough to life in the frontier to know how to defend herself. And of course, all mothers fight with teeth and claws in order to protect her children. Also, since I started writing this story, I've had in mind that Munro would regret his behaviour towards Alice when he was about to die. In that moment, he silently asked her for forgiveness and, at the end of the chapter, Alice silently forgived him._

_And now...next chapter will be our beloved waterfall scene! I'm aware everybody always have high expectations about it, so I hope not to dissapoint you. Thank you again for your amazing support:)_


	13. Chapter 13

The place is cold and wet. The sound of the water echoes off the walls as they walk slowly, being careful not to slip on wet ground. The cave is situated behind a waterfall and the curtain of water offers them a good hiding place.

"Where do we go from here?" Duncan asks as they advance inside the cave.

"We don't" Nathaniel replies.

"I don't understand!" Duncan exclaims exasperated. It's obvious Nathaniel's patience towards the major is coming to an end. "This is as far as we can go. If we are lucky, they'll be figuring we can't have come this way and must have beached our canoes and headed cross land. If we're too lucky, they'll figure we went over the falls. Then we can take the south rim down the mountain and it's twelve miles to Fort Edward.

"And if we're unlucky?" Duncan asks him, calmer now that he understand the plan.

"You will miss the pleasure of hanging me Major" Nathaniel answers sarcastically.

Alice walks carefully and when they come to an unevenness of the ground, Chigachgook, who is walking just in front of her, descends and extends a hand to help her. She holds her baby tight with one arm and extends her other hand, but just before she reaches the elder Mohican's, Uncas, who had descended just before his father, appears next to him and takes her hand instead, helping her down. Alice shivers at the contact of his hand. She thought she would never feel his touch again and now he is, holding her hand, though only to help her on the difficult ground.

Just as she goes down, he releases her hand, but stays next to her "Is he alright?" he asks worried, looking at Tommy.

"I think so. But he is soaked" Alice knows how dangerous could be for a baby to stay for a long in wet clothes. The panic starts invading her again but, before Uncas can say something, Chingachgook appears by their side.

"Your son will be alright" he simply says, opening his travel pack-somehow he manages to keep it during the ambush- and takes a blanket out of it. Without saying a word, he removes Tommy's soaked blanket and clothes, discarding them on the ground, and wraps him in the dry blanket.

"Thank you, sir" Alice says shyly but grateful with the elder Mohican. _His heart is kind as his son's._

"Chingachgook" the old Mohican's correct her warmly, though she is not sure she can pronounce his name correctly. "When Uncas was a baby, we travel a lot and sometimes he got soaked during the journey. I'm used to take care of babies in the wilderness" Chingachgook says with a warm smile. Alice smiles him back and Uncas' eyes soften at his father's words. _Tommy is in good hands with him_.

Then, Chingachgook takes out an old shirt from his pack. "We can use it to make diapers for the journey. You can help me if you want" Chingachgook says amicably to Alice and she nods timidly, following him to another place of the cave. The old Mohican seems to know that it will be good for her to have something to do to distract her mind.

Uncas observes them and smiles to himself. Then, he remembers his last conversation with Alice and doubts come back to him again. Tossing aside those thoughts, he joins his brother and Duncan, who are checking the powder.

"It's totally soaked!" Duncan exclaims worried "If they find us, we won't have anything to fight with them. They will kill us". Nathaniel and Uncas look at each other. For once, the Major is right. Duncan walks away, a mixture of anger and fear on his face.

"Where is my father?" Cora asks, appearing behind them "I know that there is something you don't want to tell me".

Nathaniel is aware he can't hide her the truth anymore "Your father…I saw Magua killing him" he confesses, not wanting to tell her the horrible details about how he died. "I'm sorry".

Hearing his statement, Cora breaks apart and she feels that she is going to collapse, but before that happens, Nathaniel's arms are around her, holding her and telling her that he is there for her. She cries on his shoulder until all tears have fallen from her eyes. Then she remembers her little sister. Though she didn't have a very good relationship with her father, Cora is sure she is going to suffer a lot when she discovers the news. And she has already suffered a lot. "Please don't tell Alice about this".

* * *

After making the diapers, Alice changed Tommy's diaper for a new one and then Chingachgook leaves her there, to give her privacy to feed her baby. As soon as she finishes, she begins cradling little Tommy in her arms to help him sleep. Suddenly, she hears a sound behind her and turns around.

It's Duncan.

"What do you want?" Alice asks shortly. She is not in the mood for other reprimand from him.

Duncan hesitates for a moment, before he approaches her. "I'm sorry Alice". She frowns confused at his words.

"You…you were always like a little sister to me and I failed you" Duncan says vehemently, looking directly at her eyes. "Though I don't approve what you did last year, I should have supported you. I'm sure you suffered a lot".

Alice looks at him astonished. She didn't expect an apology from him. Duncan, the perfect officer, who always do what law and society say that is correct. However, he is in front of her asking for forgiveness. "I missed you a lot Duncan. You were like an older brother to me too".

Aware of the terrible mistake he made with her, he adds "I want you to know that, from now on, I will be always there for you. I only hope you can forgive me someday".

Alice's eyes soften and a small smile comes to her lips. "Of course I forgive you".

Duncan is amazed of her kind nature and how she is willing to forgive him so easily "After how bad I acted, you still forgive me…"

"You didn't act in the right way but everybody makes mistakes. The important thing is that you are willing to change" In the deep of her heart, Alice always knew that Duncan was a good man, victim of the social rules.

"Thank you Alice" Duncan smiles back at her "I admire you for how brave you were over this year and how well you have taken care of your son".

Still holding Tommy with one arm, Alice manages to embrace Duncan. Along with her father, he was the person she had missed the most and she feels happy to have him there with her again.

"Your baby is beautiful" Duncan says, parting away from her and looking at Tommy. A vision of Alice when she was a baby comes to his mind and he can't avoid a smile. "He has your looks and he reminds me of you when you were just a little baby".

Alice smiles widely at this and looks at her son "Tommy, this is Duncan, a good friend of mama".

Duncan smiles touched. The dangerous ambush they have survived a while ago and the possibility that they could die if the Hurons find them, changed completely his way of thinking towards Alice. He couldn't forgive himself if something horrible happen without fixing things with her and he will protect her until the end. _To hell with social rules, she is a little sister to me and I'll always be by her side. Though I can't get her sister out of my heart…_

"Duncan I would like to ask you a favour" Alice says "Please, leave Nathaniel alone. It's not his fault that Cora doesn't feel the same that you feel for her. Nobody decides about love".

Duncan looks astonished at her. The girl he knew in England has become a woman in only a year and he is amazed by her maturity and her ability to be aware of everything around her.

"You will find a good woman who will return your feelings" Alice adds. She is aware that his behaviour towards Nathaniel is only the product of a broken heart. Unfortunately, she knows about that too.

Duncan seems sad at her words "I don't think I can find a woman like your sister…"

"You will do it. You are a good man" Alice cuts him off, smiling sweetly.

Suddenly, they hear footsteps approaching. Cora arrives and she seems surprised to see them talking. Without looking at her eyes, Duncan goes away leaving the sisters alone.

"What did he want from you?" Cora asks confused.

"He regrets his behaviour towards me so I forgave him. He is a good man" Alice explains. Cora seems still confused but doesn't add anything else about it.

"Are you alright?" she hasn't talked with her little sister since the ambush and is worried about her. Alice nods but a question that has been troubling her mind comes back to her and she finally find the courage to ask "Cora, what happened to father?"

Cora pales but tries to keep her composure "I don't know. I didn't see him during the ambush" It's only half a lie. It's true that she didn't see their father in the ambush but if Nathaniel saw what he said he had seen, there is no doubt that he is death.

_She is lying. As always, everybody thinks that I'm only a girl and they don't tell me anything _She is about to ask about what is going to happen to them but she is sure her sister won't tell her the truth.

"Let me take care of Tommy for a while. This way you can rest a bit" Cora says, trying to change the subject. Picking Tommy from Alice's arms, she goes away. Alice stays there, looking at the waterfall on one side of the cave. The curtain of water keeps them hidden from the outside.

_What will become of us? My father is death…and now we are all in danger._ Absently, Alice takes a step towards the waterfall, mesmerized by the water. _My poor Tommy…I will die if something happens to him_. She takes another step forward. _And Uncas…_

"Get back!" a deep voice startles her, as a pair of strong arms pulls her back and to the ground. _Uncas_.

She finds herself sitting between his legs, his back leaning on the wall. She didn't realize how close she was to the waterfall, she could have slipped and fallen through it or have revealed their hidden place.

Uncas' arms hold her figure against his chest, his eyes closed as if he was trying to convey her his calmness. Breathing heavily, she makes an effort not to let the panic invade her, her arms encircling his body instinctively.

Uncas is relieved to have caught her in time before she got closer to the waterfall. Sitting on the ground with her against his chest, he caresses her hair in a soothing motion. Her face is so close to his that he can't avoid his lips touching slightly her forehead, as he brushes away some wet strands from her face with his hand. _You are safe. I'm here with you._

They remain like that for a while until Alice's breathing becomes calmer. Still locked in Uncas' arms, she finds the courage to ask again the question that is troubling her but, this time, to another person. "My father…is he death?".

Uncas knows that the truth will hurt her deeply. But he also knows that she is a growth woman and she has the right to know what happened to her father. He takes a deep breath and braces himself to tell her the truth "Magua killed him. I'm sorry".

Alice nods but doesn't say anything. In fact, she already knew it, though she needed a confirmation to her suspicions. She feels as her heart breaks but no tears come to her eyes. The traumatic experience during the ambush and the fear about what will happen to them prevent her from showing her sadness.

"Don't worry Alice. I promise I'll keep you safe" Uncas says, aware of her fear.

_He still worries about me. After my cruel words in our last conversation, he is not angry with me. _Then, Alice realizes something. _Nathaniel is free now. I don't have to lie anymore in order to save him. I can tell Uncas the truth._

"Oh Uncas, I'm so sorry" she begins, trembling with cold and fear "The horrible things I told you at the fort…I didn't mean them".

Uncas feels the pain coming back to him, at the memory of that moment "They hurt me a lot…you didn't need to use them. I would have respected your decision if you didn't want to be with me anymore".

She closes her eyes, feeling herself horrible for hurting him so badly. When she opens them, she looks directly at him "I wanted you to hate me so you would forget about me. So I had to lie to you...but what I said is not truth".

Uncas frowns confused "What do you mean?"

"I don't want to marry George. I hate him as much as before" Alice cups his cheek with her hand. "You are the man that I love. And I don't think there is a better father for Tommy than you".

The joy that invades Uncas' hearing that statement can't be expressed with words. _I knew there was something strange in her behaviour. Though I wonder why she acted like that_. "But why was you going to marry George?".

"To save Nathaniel" seeing Uncas' confused expression, Alice explains "My father promised me to release your brother if I married George. He wanted me to marry an officer and he told me no man would rise the child of someone else" she smiles slightly when she adds "He was wrong. You were willing to raise my son as if he was yours"

Uncas can't believe what he is hearing. He has thought about several possibilities that would explain why she was doing that, but that one was beyond his imagination. "You…you were willing to sacrifice your happiness…in order to save my brother?".

"I know how much you love him. And I believed you wouldn't be able to save him. So I did it" Just as she finishes that statement, Uncas' arms are around her again, this time holding her even tighter against his body.

"I knew your feelings towards me couldn't change so easily, but I never suspected that was the reason" this woman never ends to surprise him and he is again amazed by her kind heart "No one had ever done something like this for me and my family before".

"Oh Uncas I was so afraid of marrying George" Alice parts away, caressing his cheek "And I couldn't bear the thought of not seeing you again".

The thought of sweet Alice married with that evil man, made Uncas's blood run cold. Fortunately, she is in his arms again. "I love you Alice".

"Me too" their faces get close to each other, meeting halfway in a kiss that both of them had missed a lot. Their lips in a perfect union that make their pain fade away.

"Do you still want to come with me to Can-tuck-ee?" Uncas asks, as they finally part from each other.

Alice smiles shyly "Yes...well...if you still want me to do it".

Uncas' smiles widely "Of course I want but...we should ask Tommy his opinion about this".

Alice chuckles amused, but then her expression becomes serious again "If they find us..."

Uncas puts a finger on her lips to cut her off. He doesn't want her to worry about that. Not now, when they are together again. Instead, he takes three strands of her hair and starts braiding them. Alice feels her fear fading away, if only a bit, and a wave of protection invading her.

When he finishes, Uncas looks intensely at her. The Mohican braid suits her and she seems happy with it. "This braid is my promise that I won't never leave you. No matter what happens, even if we have to part away, I'll find you again" Uncas knows what will happen if the Hurons find them. Their powder is ruined and they are in no condition to fight an entire war party. So they'll have to leave the women in Magua's hands an run away, in order to save them later. In that case, Alice will have to be braver than ever, not only for her, but for her son. "If you ever are afraid, touch it and you'll know I'll always come back for you".

Alice nods slowly, not wanting to think about the meaning behind those words. The only thought of them parting away, makes her trembling. Touching the braid, she notices that is similar to the one he has on his hair. Closing her eyes, she leans against his chest and lets him wrap her with his arms.

Come what may, they will face it together.

* * *

_**Author's note:** Finally, the reconciliation between Uncas and Alice is here! I'm sure you've been waiting for it as much as I have:) Also, Duncan apologized to Alice. Since she couldn't fix things with her father while he was alive, I thought she deserved to regain her old friendship with Duncan. I've always thought they had a beautiful relationship as we can see in the scene where they meet in Albany. In my opinion, Duncan is a man, product of his time and social standards but, in extreme situations, he is able to toss them aside. We can see it in his last scene, when he sacrifices himself so Cora can be with the man she loves, no matter if he is not of her social class. So I can picture him, realizing his mistake with Alice, especially in such a dangerous situation.**  
**_

_I decided to leave the scene where the Hurons come to the cave to the next chapter, because I think our favorite couple deserve some time together before the drama begins. I hope you've enjoyed my version of the waterfall scene, taking into account the high expectations:)_


	14. Chapter 14

A noise startles Alice and Uncas who are holding each other in the ground. Uncas gets up quickly, noticing the danger and, grabbing Alice's hand, he guides her to the place where the others are.

Alice runs to Cora, taking Tommy from her arms and clungs to him. Nathaniel is arguing with his father in their language, while Duncan observes them with confusion. _They want us to jump through the waterfall, leaving the women behind. This way we can track them later and save them._ Uncas is aware that they are right but, at the same time, he can't bear the idea of leaving Alice and Tommy in Magua's hands. And he knows his brother is suffering too with the idea of leaving Cora.

"Yes, go ahead!" Cora screams to Nathaniel. It seems that, somehow, she has understood their plan, despite the language.

"What the bloody hell plan is this?" Duncan exclaims, indignation in his voice.

"In this there is a chance" Nathaniel explains to Cora, ignoring the Major. "If we live, we can try to free you. If we don't go there is no powder, there is too many of them. Do you understand?".

"Yes I want you to go!" Cora nods frankly, assuming the consequences that this decision could mean.

"Coward!" Duncan explodes, feeling the rage growing inside him. _How can they leave the women here alone? Magua will kill them at the first chance._ "Coward back at the fort. Coward here" The image of the Munro sisters in the Huron's clutches makes him nauseous. Alice, the little sister he is just retrieved and Cora... doesn't matter Alice's words about him finding another woman, he knows where his heart is…and it's with Cora Munro. Nathaniel Poe is not a good man acting like this. _I will stay here. And if I have to die protecting them, so be it._

"You try with all you have" Cora says to Nathaniel, looking directly at his eyes. "You have to save yourself. If the worst happens, and only one of us survives, something of the other does, too…

Nathaniel cuts her off, not wanting to hear her talking about her being killed. "If they don't kill you, they may take you north up into Canada"

Cora shudders at the thought and averts her eyes horrified.

"Submit, do you hear me?" Nathaniel insists, catching her gaze again "You are strong. You have to stay alive and I will find you"

This time, Cora can't avert her eyes, mesmerized by the power of his words "No matter how far or how long it takes…I will find you" Nathaniel finishes and feels relieved when Cora finally nods in agreement.

In the middle of their conversation, Uncas had turned to Alice, who was in a corner with Tommy in her arms.

"We have to leave you here, it's the only way for all of us to survive" Uncas feels his own heart breaking when Alice starts to move her head in disagreement, anxiety and terror reflected in her eyes. "We will jump through the waterfall and then…"

"No, it's really dangerous. You can die!" Alice cuts him off, terrified about the idea of him jumping from such a height.

"We've done it many times before, don't worry" He reassures her, touched by the fact that she is not only worried about what will happen to her and the baby, but about his well-being too. "It's the only way to escape from them. Then we'll track you and we'll find you".

"They will kill us" Alice says extremely terrified, holding Tommy tighter against her chest.

"They won't do it. They'll take you to their village and a warrior may take you for his wife" Alice starts breathing heavily and she feels her corset constricting her upper body more than ever. The thought of being separated from Uncas and being forced to become a Huron's wife makes her dizzy. She can imagine the kind of horrors that such a brute can inflict on her everyday…and every night.

"I won't never abandon you. I will come for you" Uncas holds her by her upper arms, trying to calm her down. "You have to take care of Tommy until then. Be docile with them and they won't hurt you" The vision of a Huron touching his sweet Alice makes his body fill with rage but he can't let those thoughts distract him. He has to be strong for her.

"I won't be able to protect him…" Alice sobs, tears running down her cheeks.

"You'll do it. You are smart and brave" He touches the braid on her hair "Do you remember my promise? No matter what happens, we'll be together at the end" Brushing her tears away with his fingers, he adds "Touch the braid when you are afraid and you'll know that I'm with you"

Alice nods, trusting him once again. She is sure he will come for them. And meanwhile, she will do anything she can in order to survive in the Hurons' hands.

Their faces approach each other and their lips meet halfway in a desperate kiss, that makes everyone in the cave set their eyes on them. When they part away, Alice notices Cora's surprised expression, but she is not worried about it. In fact, she is glad to have showed her feelings in front of her sister.

Uncas looks at his father, but the elder Mohican keeps his stoic expression. Then, he turns to look at little Tommy, who seems to know that something is wrong and is starting to sob.

"Don't worry little man. Mama will take care of you" he kisses his small forehead "You have to be very brave. I'll see you soon".

Leaving Tommy will be as hard as leaving Alice. He has already created a bond with the baby and the little thing seems to be at ease around him. Uncas manages to hold back his own tears when Tommy rises his little arms towards him, as if he wants the Mohican to take him in his arms.

He hangs his musket over his shoulder, as his father and brother do the same. Looking one last time towards his beloved Alice, whose tears are running down her cheeks once again, he turns to his father and they sprint together towards the waterfall, jumping through it. Nathaniel follows them, not before giving Cora one last look, trying to remind her his promise.

Once the Mohicans have gone, Alice approaches her sister, who gives her a questioning look. "I'll explain you later Cora" Alice simply says.

Everybody in the cave brace themselves for the Hurons arrival. Alice holds Tommy tighter against her chest, while Cora embraces both of them in a protective instinct. Duncan and one of the rangers place themselves in front of the women, in an attempt to protect them, though they are aware they won't be able to do anything against Magua and his men. Right then, everybody realizes that the other ranger, the one who was injured, has just died and his corpse is lying on the ground.

After what seems an eternity, the light of torches illuminates the cave and the bloody Hurons appear in front of them. Duncan and the other man try to fight them, but one of them stabs the ranger and he falls to the ground, dead. Quickly, they overpower the Major and tie his arms to a long stick on his shoulders.

Then, Magua approaches the sisters."It seems the Mohicans have abandoned their little women".

Alice manages to hold his gaze, not wanting to show him her fear, though her body is trembling. Magua touches Cora's hair while she gives him a defiant look. With a sign to one of his men, he separates Cora from her sister and ties her wrists with a rope. Then, Magua turns to Alice.

The little sister averts her gaze when the Huron touches her cheek with a finger. "Such a pretty face..." he says with a smirk.

_He is only trying to scare you_ Alice repeats mentally to herself, not wanting to give that bastard the satisfaction of seeing her as a helpless girl.

"And what a beautiful baby…" in a quick motion, Magua takes the baby from Alice's arms, making him crying uncontrollably. In that moment, Alice forgets her fear and she launches against the Huron leader.

"Don't touch him!" she screams, trying to retrieve her baby from Magua's arms. Furiously, he backhands her, who lose her balance and falls against another Huron.

"Leave her alone!" Duncan and Cora scream at the same time, as they both try to reach her, but they are restrained by their captors.

The Huron who is grabbing Alice, holds her back against his chest with a strong arm around her upper body and pulls her hair with the other hand, making her crying of pain. Alice grabs both his arms, trying to free herself, but her thin hands can't do anything against the Huron iron grip. She starts breathing heavily.

"Don't do anything stupid, child, or you'll see how I eat your son's heart" Magua says, closed to her face "As I did with your father's".

Alice shudders and she observes how both her sister and Duncan struggle against their captors with rage in their eyes. "Don't hurt him please" Alice says in a low voice. She hates begging but she will do it in order to protect her son.

Magua gives a sign to the man holding Alice and he release her. Then, Magua gives the baby back to her, as the other Huron ties a rope around her neck, dragging her, along with the other prisoners, out of the cave.

* * *

Uncas fights to reach the shore, in the savage river flow. As expected, the three of them survive the fall, but the river runs so fast that it drags them along, as they try to dodge the rocks. Unfortunately, Uncas hit his head slightly with one of them. It wasn't serious but he feels his nose bleeding and his forehead aching. As he fights with the water, he has the vision of Alice on his mind. He has to make it. He has to keep his promise. Suddenly, he feels someone grabbing his arm. It's Nathaniel who has managed to get off the river.

"Where is nooch?" Uncas asks in Mohican, just before his brother has helped him up. Right then, they see their father being dragging by the river. Nathaniel calls for him as he extends his musket to him. When Chingachgook grabs it, he starts pulling him to the shore with Uncas' help. In a matter of seconds, they have managed to get his father out of the water.

They remain there by some seconds, trying to catch their breath. The fall from the waterfall have left them totally exhausted. But there is no time to rest. Uncas and Nathaniel share a look, the same thought reflected on their eyes. Alice and Cora must be already in Huron's hands, and the vision of them at Magua's mercy makes the adrenaline growing inside them.

_We will rescue them._ With that thought in mind, they get up and start tracking them.

* * *

The war party has been walking for a long time through the forest, the prisoners trying to keep the pace of their captors. Magua is getting exasperated because of the constant stumbles of the women, not used to walk in such an abrupt terrain.

Alice tries to focus on her steps, one after the other, but the vision of Uncas comes to her mind time after time. _Is he alright? Has he survived the fall?_

As she tries to convince herself that he is a strong warrior who can survive to the worst of dangers, she realizes something. Tommy needs to eat. It's been a long time since the last time he ate and he is starting to sob in her arms. And his diaper needs to be changed too. The thought of asking for permission to feed the baby scares her but she has no other option.

"The baby…he needs to eat...and I have to change his diaper " she says to the Huron who is dragging her.

"Shut up, woman!" the savage pulls the rope from her neck harder, forcing her to walk faster.

"Please…it will take only some minutes" Alice insists. The man looks at her and the baby. Then, he calls for Magua and say something to him in their own language. The Huron leader seems to think about it for a moment and then he gives orders to his men. Some of them go where Alice is, while the rest, including him, stay with Cora and Duncan.

"We'll keep walking with the prisoners" Magua informs in English, to the group in charge of the Major and the older sister. Then, he turns to the other Hurons "You'll stay here with her. When she finishes, you'll follow us". He doesn't want to allow her to feed her son, but he knows the baby will spend the rest of the journey crying and it will be fastidious. And he can't kill them. He has to take them to the sachem alive. There is a risk that the Mohicans catch them, but both groups of Hurons are big enough to handle three exhausted men.

"No, I'll stay here too!" Duncan exclaims, horrified by the idea of leaving Alice alone with some Hurons. However, they ignore him and start dragging them away. Alice makes an effort to show determination in her eyes as she looks at her sister one last time, whose expression is as horrified as Duncan's. A moment later, they disappear in the forest.

A Huron removes the rope from Alice's neck. "You can feed your son here" he says shortly.

Alice is terrified at the thought of feeding Tommy in front of them. She knew they were not going to leave her by her own, but at least she hoped they turned around, respecting her.

"I need…I need some privacy" she says in a low voice. Her statement is followed by chuckles from the men.

"If you want to feed your son, you'll do it here and now" the Huron says in an exasperated tone.

Trembling, she turns around and sits on the ground. This way, they'll just see her back, not her exposed breasts. She proceeds to change the diaper. She left in the cave the diapers she made, so she rips a piece of her skirt instead, and makes a new one in the way Chingachgook taught her. After changing it, the worst task begins. Slowly, she unbuttons her bodice and slides down her shirt in the front, allowing Tommy to feed himself. _They are not seeing anything_ she convinces herself. After all, she only opened the front of the dress and they are quite apart from her.

When Tommy finishes, she places him on the grass to adjust her clothes. She puts her shirt up, covering her breasts and is about to button her bodice, when she hears steps behind her. He turns her head and watches a Huron approaching slowly.

"Stay where you are" she says firmly, trying to hide her panic "Don't get closer to me!".

The Huron ignores her, so she grabs a stone from the ground. When he is close enough, she gets up quickly and makes an attempt to hit him with it, but her attack is stopped by the savage, who catches her wrist. He forces her to drop the stone and shoves her to the ground.

"You are very brave, but you are only a woman" From her position in the ground, Alice observes the cruel smirk on his face, just before he grabs her hair, forcing her to get up. Once she is in front of him, the savage looks down at her opened bodice, that reveals part of her shirt and corset and his eyes fills with lust.

"It's been a long time since the last time I was with a woman…" roughly, he starts touching her upper body, caressing her neck with his greedy lips.

"Let me go!" Alice cries with tears running down her cheeks, trying to shove him away. She was used to deal with those kind of men at the fort, so she kicks him hard in his private area, forcing him to let her go. However, before she has time to escape, he grabs her roughly by an arm and pulls out his knife. Alice freezes in place as he puts the knife on her neck.

_There is no way for me to escape. They'll kill me if I try. Or even worse, they'll kill Tommy! _Uncas' words about how she would have to submit to the Hurons come to her mind again. _I can't fight with them. It will be worse._

"Yengeese women always wear too much clothes..." the Huron says, sliding his knife by her necklace until it reaches the corset .

_Uncas will come for me. I only have to survive until then._ Trying to visualize Uncas' face on her mind, she closes her eyes and braces herself for the worst…

"There is no time for this now" another Huron warns. "Those Mohicans can be following us".

The Huron grabbing Alice seems to think about it by a moment, clearly disappointed. _Magua wants to take them to the sachem unharmed. He will punish me for this._ He lets her go and she breaths relieved. "Take your son and we'll go".

With trembling fingers, she manages to button her bodice and picks Tommy from the ground, searching comfort in him. Then, another Huron grabs her arm roughly and starts dragging her in the direction of the other group, followed by the rest of them.

* * *

They walk faster than ever, trying to catch the rest and Alice feels like she is going to collapse at any time, but she manages to keep the pace. Finally, they reach them and Alice feels relieved of being with Cora and Duncan again. Both of them look at her with worried expressions but she gives them a reassuring look. She decides not telling them anything about what hapenned.

As they keep walking, Alice touches the braid on her hair and somehow, it helps her to calm down. It reminds her that Uncas is out there, looking for her. _He won't never abandon me_. She thinks about how she would need a kiss from him right now. How she would need to feel protected in his arms, after what happened with that Huron.

_I know you'll keep your promise to find me. I'll keep my part of it. I'll stay alive._

* * *

_**Author's note: **First of all, I forgot to mention in the previous chapter, that I wanted to show the famous braid as a symbol of a promise similar to the one Nathaniel made to Cora. As his brother, Uncas will always find his woman. And that braid will provide Alice with comfort in hard times.  
_

_ I told you that I wanted to give our favorite couple some time together but, unfortunately, the drama has already begun. I suffered writing the scene were Uncas had to say goodbye to Alice and Tommy. I imagine how hard it must have been for him to leave the woman he loves and her helpless baby in the hands of such an evil man like Magua.  
_

_Finally, sorry for the last scene between Alice and that Huron. It wasn't on my mind to include it but, when I was writing the chapter, I realized that Alice had to feed the baby during their capture (they have to walk for several hours) and that task could provoke such a horrible situation. But I thought it was also a way for Alice to realize that she has to do what Uncas told her and submit Magua and his men. In this story, I always portrayed Alice as a brave woman, so of course, she tries to fight the Hurons at first. But that scene will explain why, from now on, you'll see a more submissive Alice...but who knows...maybe she won't be able to toss aside so easily her feisty side..._

_As always, thank you for your amazing feedback and I'll update as soon as I can:)_


	15. Chapter 15

They have walked all night and now, in the morning, it seems the journey never ends. Alice is exhausted though she tries to keep the pace. She can't allow other incident with the Hurons so it's better not to make them angry. She observes Cora, walking just in front of her, and she notices her sister seems as tired as her. From time to time, Cora turns her head to her, probably to make sure her sister is alright and Alice tries to reassure her with a tired smile.

As they climb a difficult path in the mountain, Cora stumbles and falls over the vegetation next to the road. The Huron who is grabbing her by the rope on her wrists, pushes her forward, protesting in his own language. Alice observes that some branches have broken in the place where Cora fell.

_She did it on purpose. She is trying to leave a trail_ Alice realizes, considering the idea of helping her. It's a bit risky but it would be a great aid for the Mohicans if they had clues about the path the Hurons took their prisoners.

After a while, Alice resolves to do it. She pretends to stumble and throws herself on the vegetation, careful not to hurt Tommy, still in her arms. Instantly, she feels a tug on the rope of her neck, as the Huron grabbing her pushes her forward. It was quite painful but she observes proudly as some branches have broken as well. And more than that, a piece of the cloth of her skirt has been torn and caught on it. She is sure Uncas and his family will notice the clues they are leaving.

"You Yengeese women always a burden" the Huron grabbing her says in English "You are weak and always tired"

Cora turns her head to see what happened with her sister, and it seems she realized what Alice did, because the look she shares with her.

"It's because those stupid dresses they wear" Another Huron says, a smirk on his face "Maybe they should remove them..." The comment is followed by chuckles from the warriors around them.

"Leave them alone!" Duncan screams, ahead of them, walking just behind Magua. But his protests are silenced by a punch from the warrior next to him.

Cora and Alice share a frightened look. They know those savages are capable of doing anything. However, the Hurons keep dragging them, without trying anything improper.

Duncan, walking just behind Magua, sees the opportunity to try to deal with the Huron chief. "If you give Munro's daughters to British soldiers, you will receive many gifts".

"What kind of gifts?" Magua asks, his face imperturbable.

"Maybe three, four oxen…much wampum…" Duncan says with hope. _Maybe we can deal with them after all…_

"Does Yengeese Major have property across the sea?" Magua asks abruptly.

His question surprises Duncan, who looks at him with a confused expression. "Yes…"

"Yengeese Major gives all property to Magua. Magua gives Yengeese Major many gifts, oxen, much wampum". Magua keeps looking ahead as he speaks. "Magua is not an idiot"

_It won't be so easy to deal with him_ Duncan realizes frustrated. But he won't give up so easily. Surely, the Huron chief will be more receptive in terms of gold. "I'm sure we can reach an agreement. Gold could be arranged".

Magua seems to considerate it by a moment "How much gold has the master of Yengeese?"

"The King? The King has mountains of gold!" Duncan answers confused. _Does this savage want to negotiate with King George II? He has lost his mind!_

After a long pause that seems that it won't never end, Magua finally announces "Not enough".

_I can't do anything else. It won't be so easy to escape from this man's clutches_. Duncan remembers the first time he saw the Huron chief. Though he pretended to be a Mohawk, there was something suspicious in him. But Duncan didn't give a thought to it. After all, he was just a simple savage like the others. _I never thought a man like him could be a threat to the British army._

"What is enough?" Duncan asks, in a last desperate attempt to reach an agreement with him.

"Heart. Give Magua a new heart" Magua says and, for the first time his expression fills with pain "You Yengeese think that everything can be repaired with gold". After that moment of weakness, his face becomes stoic again and he walks away from the Major.

Frustrated at not having reached an agreement with the Huron chief, Duncan wonders what that man was referring to when he talked about giving him a new heart. _What is the origin of so much hatred towards the Munro sisters?_

* * *

Uncas and Nathaniel, along with their father, climb a mountain with determination reflected on their eyes. The terrain is very steep, so it would be impossible for almost everyone to run so fast through it, barely using their arms, but they are used to do it. And the thought of their women in the Huron's company fills their bodies with adrenalin.

They reach a path and walk through it. Suddenly, Nathaniel stops when he observes some broken branches on the vegetation. It doesn't seem like a coincidence. Maybe it was caused by the fall of one of the sisters…or maybe they did it on purpose.

"Come on, it's over here" he says to his brother and father "I think the women left a trail on purpose".

After a while, they see more broken branches that confirm the sisters' plan. Uncas notices a piece of cloth caught on it. It's from Alice's dress. He smiles proud knowing that it was her who threw herself over those branches. _She is helping me to find her_. Taking the piece of cloth, he ties it to his belt. He is sure that having something of her will give him strength.

Finally, after a long walk, they see the Huron village, surrounded by mountains. The Mohicans hide themselves behind a rock to try to locate the prisoners from a safe distance. The task is not difficult. The Munro sisters and the Major are in the front line of the war party who captured them. Magua is next to them and the whole village have abandoned their daily tasks to gossip the captives.

Uncas manages to see Alice's blonde hair and launches towards there impulsively, but it's stopped by his father and brother.

"We can't solve this by force. There are too many of them" Nathaniel explains, seeing Uncas' fierce eyes "I'll go there to talk to the sachem. Wait for me here".

"Have you lost your mind brother? You can't go there alone" Right then, there is nothing Uncas wants more than kill everyone of that war party and take Alice and Tommy out of there.

"If we arrive together they'll see us as a threat" Nathaniel says, understanding Uncas' frustration for not being able to take part on the rescue "Don't worry brother. I'll bring her to you safe and sound. And the baby too"

Uncas finally nods, realizing his brother is right. It's the only way. His brother is better with words, so their father and him will stay hidden to take part only if necessary. He looks again at Alice and the baby on her arms. They seem to be alright so he sighs relieved. He had been so afraid of not seeing them again.

* * *

Alice shares a cautious look with Cora as they see an old man being carried to the centre of the village and being helped to sit on a wood plank. He seems the wise one of the village, because of the respectful way in which everyone looks at him. Suddenly, they hear a rampage at the entrance of the village. Nathaniel is there!

He is walking calmly in their direction, surrounded by local people, who look at him with suspicious eyes. Alice looks at her sister, whose expression is a mixture of hope and worry.

_If Nathaniel is here, it means they survived the fall and kept their promise_. Alice thinks relieved, but then a thought crosses her mind. _But why is he alone? Maybe something happened to the others…No!_ she reprimands herself mentally _I'm sure Uncas and his father are well and this is just part of a plan. Maybe they are hidden somewhere…_ she looks in all directions trying to see the man she loves.

Nathaniel arrives next to the prisoners, interrupting Magua, who was explaining something to the Sachem in their own language. "I don't speak Huron, do you speak French, Major? Watching Duncan nod, Nathaniel adds "Translate into French every word as I say it".

"I have come here unarmed an in peace, to unstop your ears, wise one" Nathaniel starts, looking at the Sachem. "Let the daughters and grandson of the dead Colonel Munro go free" Duncan quickly translating every word "Take fire out of the English anger for the murder of their helpless ones".

Alice and Cora try to understand something of the conversation, but their little knowledge of French only allow them to catch a few words of it.

"We don't fear English anger. Our friends, the French, are stronger than the English" Magua intervenes. He is not going to allow this white Mohican to ruin his revenge.

"The French made peace with the English, but Magua broke it." Nathaniel continues, as soon as Duncan translates him in English. "He and his men attacked the English, disobeying Montcalm's orders. They killed innocent women and children".

Magua looks at him with fierce eyes. He thought that, in case the Mohicans appeared in the village, they would try to save the prisoners fighting. That would have been their end, because three men could never have defeated a whole village. However, he never thought they could appear unarmed to talk with the sachem. He has to think quickly if he wants to get out of this.

"The French won't be friends of the Hurons anymore, after what happened" Nathaniel notices as several people of the village, look horrified at Magua and then at the Sachem.

"They will be glad that we have killed many of their enemies. I know they wanted us to do it" Magua says arrogantly. He manages to hold back the impulse of killing the false Mohican right then.

From time to time, Alice keeps looking in every direction trying to see Uncas, hidden somewhere. _I know he is here… but where?_ She is scared about what is going to happen to them.

"So the Hurons are the servants of the French, to do what they are shamed to to? Nathaniel replies

"The Hurons are not servants of the French. The French believed they could cheat the Hurons. Now, the French fear the Hurons too. That is good. When the Huron is stronger from their fear, we will make the new terms of trade with them. We will trade for gold. As the whites, no less than them, stronger as them". Magua finishes his speech proud. He is sure with his words everyone in this village, the Sachem included, will understand the benefit of his actions.

"Would the Hurons make their brothers foolish with brandy and steal their lands to sell them for gold to the white man?" Nathaniel asks with rage in his voice, looking directly at Magua. "Would the Hurons cheat their brothers, making them killing all the animals of the forest and trade the furs in exchange of beads and whiskey? Would they kill the tribes with disease?" He has never understood the selfishness of the English and French, stealing everything to the local tribes and now, this man wants to become one of them, against his own brothers. "Those are the ways of the European, are they also the ways of the noble Hurons?".

The tension is growing between Nathaniel and Magua and it's obvious the last one is trying to control himself to say something that might turn against himself. "Magua speaks with poison in his voice and his heart is twisted. He would make himself into what twisted him. A dog" Nathaniel adds, looking at the Huron warrior with contempt "Magua's way is false. It's like the white sickness of greed. Magua's way will bring only sadness and shame. There has to be another way".

After a long pause, Nathaniel finishes his speech untying his wampum belt and showing it over his head. "This belt is from my father's people, the Mohicans, and speaks for my truth. I am Nathaniel Poe of the Yengeese, Hawkeye, adopted son of Chingachgook, of the Mohican people and I'm known as La Longue Carabine by the Hurons" Then, looking at the prisoners, he adds with hope in his voice "Let Munro's family and the British Officer go free".

After an expectant silence, the Sachem speaks. "The white man came and night entered our future with him. Our council has asked the question since I was a boy: what are the Huron to do? But Magua will lead Hurons down paths that make us not Hurons. He is a great war captain but his path is not the Huron path"

Nathaniel waits impatient for the Sachem's final decision. After another pause, he continues, but in his own language "Munro daughter with moon in her heart and the baby will be given to Magua, so Munro's seed doesn't die. Magua will take her as his wife so his heart can heal and his seed doesn't die".

Nathaniel and Duncan share a worried look, not understanding anything of what he is saying, while Cora and Alice seem confused.

"Dark girl burn in fire for Magua's dead children. The English officer will go back to English, so their hatred burns less bright. La Longue Carabine can go in peace".

As soon as he finishes the speech, Magua rages even more "This is not the voice of wisdom. I go to the Hurons of the Lakes! You are women, slaves, dogs…I spit on you!

Everybody ignores him as a group of Hurons from the village grab Cora and start dragging her towards a fire pit. Alice observes terrified as she realizes they are going to burn her sister alive, but then she feels Magua grabbing her and heading out of the village, along with his men.

"Tell him I'll trade him! Me for her!" Nathaniel says to Duncan, as the Hurons stop dragging Cora "I am La Longue Carabine, my death is a great honour to the Hurons. Take me!

Duncan quickly translates and there is a long silence, everybody expecting the Sachem's words. Finally, he nods. Then, the Hurons let Cora go, who goes straight into Nathaniel's arms, and take Duncan instead.

"I said I'll trade him!" Nathaniel exclaims confused, but Duncan knows better. It's the only way to save the Munro's sisters. He can't do anything else for them, but Nathaniel can get Cora out of here and rescue Alice. So he will do the only thing he can do for them. Alice's words come to his mind again. _Nobody decides about love._ She was right. He didn't decide to fall in love with Cora, as Cora didn't decide to fall in love with Nathaniel. So he will sacrifice himself so she can survive and be with the man she loves.

"My compliments, sir. Take her and get out of here!" Duncan exclaims to Nathaniel as he is dragged to the fire pit.

"What is going to happen to Duncan?" Cora asks terrified, as Nathaniel guides her out of the crowd. "And where is Alice?" she looks in every direction, trying to see her sister "Alice!".

* * *

Alice is dragged out of the village by the war party of Hurons, Magua on the lead. She doesn't offer resistance, remembering Uncas' advise. However, she looks in every direction trying to see him. _He has to be here, hidden somewhere_.

They have only walked a few meters out of the village when Tommy is taken from her arms roughly by Magua, which provokes the baby an uncontrollable crying. That is too much for Alice who start fighting with the Hurons holding her. "Give my baby back!". She kicks one of them and manages to scratch another on the cheek, just before they overpower her and tie her wrists with a rope.

Then, a wave of panic invades her body, when she observes Magua placing the baby among some bushes and continuing the journey without him. "What are you doing? You can't leave him here!" Alice fights with all her might against her captors, she can not bear the thought of being taken away from Tommy. She prefers to die than living the rest of her life without knowing what happened to him. And what if something happens to him? They are leaving him abandoned among the bushes!

A Huron grabs her by the waist and drags her away from Tommy, ignoring her screams. "No please! He is only a baby…Tommy!"

"You are lucky; you will be Magua's wife" Alice panics hearing this. She can't think on a worse destiny, being the wife of such a monster and without her baby. She starts pounding the warrior fiercely. _No, let me go! _With a disgusted grunt, the savage tosses her over his shoulder unceremoniously.

Tommy keeps crying but no one in the village seems to notice it because the rampage that is taking place there. Realizing she won't be able to free herself she starts crying uncontrollably, hitting the savage with what little strength she has left, as they leave the place, heading towards the mountain.

* * *

Uncas, who has witnessed the whole scene between Alice and the Hurons, manages to control himself from launching towards the war party and kill every single warrior. He can't do it near a village plenty of Hurons.

With his gazed still fixed on Alice, as she disappears from his sight, he touches his father's shoulder. The old Mohican turns to Uncas and then, his son's eyes meet his own. There are not words between them but the message is clear. Uncas will go after Alice while his father saves Tommy and makes sure Nathaniel and Cora leave the place without any trouble. Chingachgook can't help the worry reflected in his eyes, but he knows he can't do anything to stop his son.

_It's too risky to go after a war party single handed, but it's the only chance. _Uncas realizes. He has to catch them before they are too far. As soon as his father saves Tommy and meet with Nathaniel, they will go after him. He only has to resist for a while. Taking his musket, he starts climbing the mountain, just at the same time as his father goes to Tommy.

Chingachgook picks the scared baby from the ground and sooths him in his arms, hidden among the bushes. Right then, Nathaniel and Cora arrived where he is. Duncan's cries are heard from where they are, piercing their hearts.

The old Mohican gives the baby to his aunt and throws Nathaniel his musket. Turning around, he aims at Duncan, who is tied to the fire pit, the flames surrounding him. With a painful expression, Nathaniel shoots him, ending his suffering.

Cora averts her gaze, the pain too much for her to bear it. Her last disagreements with Duncan don't matter now. At the end, he proved he was a good man and he made the greatest sacrifice that anyone had ever made for her. She knows she will always remember him as the beloved friend he always was to her.

Though she would like to stay there mourning him, there is no time to lose. Alice is still in danger and Uncas has taken a great risk going after her alone. So, holding Tommy tighter against her chest, she follows Nathaniel and his father up the mountain.

* * *

_**Author's note: **I have to confess that this chapter was extremely challenging for me to write. I've watched the movie mostly in Spanish (though I've watched it also in English because I like to hear the original voices), so in the scene where Nathaniel talks with the Sachem, I remembered only the dialogue in Spanish. I didn't want to translate it literally because I think is a bit different and not as good as in the English version. I also didn't want to invent it too much. So finally, I searched for the original script on the internet and took fragments of the dialogue, changing some details. So forgive me if it's not too well. I also included the dialogue where Duncan tries to deal with Magua, which is in the script but not in the movie, because I think is very interesting._

_I know the scene where Magua leaves Tommy abandoned is heartbreaking but, fortunately, he is already safe with our favorite family. I don't believe the Sachem was so cruel to separate a baby from his mother, but I prefer not having him in the promontory scene and we know the kind of man Magua is._

_And now, we've finally have reach the most intense scene...the cliffs. The same as with the waterfall, I know expectations are high, so I hope not to dissapoint you. I'm already nervous about writing it...what do you think is going to happen?_

_Thank you so much for the reviews and see you on the cliffs:)_


	16. Chapter 16

Uncas runs desperately up the mountain, his musket on his shoulder. His fierce eyes show a determination he has never felt before. He has to reach the top before the war party arrive. This way, he will block their path and fight them, at least until his brother and father arrive to help him. He is aware of how risky his plan is but there is no other way. He couldn't wait any longer while Magua was taking the woman he loves away from him. He simply couldn't bear the thought of her in the Huron's clutches.

She would become Magua's wife! He can't help but think about the kind of torments she would suffer: beatings, rape, torture… Rage invades him, as he keeps climbing, using his legs and arms in a desperate running. He feels quite tired from jumping through the falls, being dragged by the river and tracking the Munro sisters to the Huron village, but he can't give up. Alice needs him…and Tommy too.

He remembers the little baby, crying when he was left among the bushes. What kind of man takes a baby away from his mother? And Alice fighting and crying while she was dragged far from him, torn his heart apart. _I will bring you together again_. A vision of Tommy's little face comes to his mind. _Don't worry little man, I'll bring your mom back to you._

* * *

After fighting with all her might in vain, Alice realizes she won't be able to escape her horrible faith. The Hurons keep advancing through the mountain but she has no longer strength to offer resistance. She is still being carried unceremoniously over a warrior's shoulder, with tied wrists and wet cheeks. She cries softly remembering her sweet baby. She would rather die than be Magua's wife and not see her son again. That man is worse than the devil, so different from the man she loves. _Uncas…where is he?_

Magua seems to realize that she won't be a problem anymore because, as soon as they have moved away from the village, he makes a sign to the warrior who carries her to put her down. Cutting the rope of her wrists with his knife, to make the journey easy to her, he grabs her by an arm and drags her along the road. With her free arm, she lifts her skirt a bit to walk better on the difficult terrain, as she observes her surroundings.

They are walking down a narrow path on the side of the mountain. Magua is just walking in front of her, and ahead of him, five warriors are advancing in column, the one who tried to force her is leading the way. The rest of them are behind her. Beside them, there is a huge cliff that makes her dizzy when looking at it. She realizes that, no matter the terrible circumstances, she has never seen a more beautiful landscape. _It seems a good place to die. _For some seconds, the thought of jumping off the cliff comes to her mind, but it's discarded immediately. She doesn't know what happened with Tommy but she tries to convince herself that he is safe. _I have to survive if I want to reunite with him again. _With her free hand she touches her braid, remembering again that, though she doesn't know where he is, Uncas is out there willing to save her and that thought gives her new strength. _He won't abandon me._

* * *

Uncas finally reaches the top and hides himself. The Hurons will soon arrive and he must be ready to take them by surprise. Surely, they don't expect an ambush so this could be an advantage for him. His musket is barely loaded and it will only allow him to shoot once. Their powder was ruined during the escape in canoes and, after jumping through the waterfalls, they only managed to take some powder from a trapper they found dead in the road. But it was not enough to kill an entire war party. However, he can use it as a war club and he also has his tomahawk and knife tied to his belt. He will manage. Not only for him, but for Alice.

* * *

Nathaniel climbs the mountain, trying to reach his brother. He knows Uncas has probably already made it to the top, but he hopes that, at least, they manage to reach him before the Hurons arrive. Cora, who was carrying Tommy in her arms, was left behind, unable to keep their pace, but he knows she is safe and she will meet them again at some point. However, his brother can't say the same about the woman he loves. _When is this nightmare going to end? _Some days ago, they were dinning with the Camerons, talking about their plans of spending the winter in Can-tuck-ee. But now the whole Cameron family is dead, a British officer, who seemed an arrogant but turned out to be an honourable man, is just died in a horrible way and his little brother is in the most dangerous situation he has been involved in, along with the woman he loves. _Hold on Uncas._

* * *

Hearing steps, Uncas knows the Hurons are approaching, so he takes his musket and braces himself to deliver the first attack. With more rage growing inside him, he waits for the right moment and when he feels that the first warrior is about to pass by his side, he comes out for hiding, his musket ready, and hits him right in the forehead with it. He falls to the ground dead, as the Hurons walking behind him, totally taken by surprise, grab their weapons. With a quick movement, Uncas shoots the second Huron, making him to fall down the cliff with a horrible scream. Dodging some shots from the next warriors, Uncas advances towards them with his musket in hand and fierceness in his eyes.

Alice hears a shot followed by a horrible scream and she looks in every direction trying to locate the origin of it. It seems there is a rampage ahead of her, and when she finally manages to see something, her heart stops. Uncas is there! He is dispatching bravely the column of warriors. _He has come! He has come for me as he promised._ Alice feels new hope growing inside her and she can't help a slight smile coming to her lips at the vision of him. She was so scared of not seeing him again… She observes as he kills two warriors, knocking them down on the ground with his musket, but she gasps when the next Huron makes him discarding the musket and tries to tomahawk him. Fortunately, Uncas dodges the attack easily, as he grabs his own tomahawk from his belt and kills him with a quick blow.

The next warrior is Magua. Alice observes terrified as the Huron takes his knife and tomahawk, ready to fight the young Mohican. _Where are his father and brother?_ Alice wonders worried. _Maybe they are rescuing Tommy and the others, but he shouldn't be fighting alone_. Thought the idea of her baby, safe with Uncas' father and brother comforts her, she can't avoid to worry about Uncas. As soon as their tomahawks collide, Alice tries to go to him instinctively, but is restrained by the warrior next to her, who grabs her arm, pulling her back, roughly.

Uncas dodges Magua's blows as he tries to hurt him with his own. His eyes finally find Alice, behind the Huron leader, and his heart fills with relief at seeing her alive. He was scared that something bad could happen to her before he reached her but now she is right in front of him. The only thing standing between them now is that evil Huron chief. _I will defeat him, even if I'm alone, and then I will have her in my arms again._ He sees her being restrained by a Huron when she tries to go to him and his protectiveness towards her grows even more. _Don't worry, I'm here_. It's better for her to remain still and don't try to fight the warriors. He knows is difficult to her because of her brave nature but they could hurt her.

Alice notices as his determination is fading away, being replaced but what seems tiredness. _He must be exhausted_. _He barely has rest since we leave the fort. _His movements become a bit clumsy until she hears the sound of a knife ripping cloth. Magua parts away from the young Mohican and Alice sees the blood pouring from Uncas' abdomen. _He is hurt! _He seems surprised of have been hurt as he looks at the wound. Then, he seems to realize something and looks up again. When his eyes meet hers, she can read what he is telling her in silence. _I won't be able to save you. I'm sorry to fail you. _Her eyes fill with tears as she tries to speak to him too.

With his eyes fixed on the woman he loves, Uncas reads in her gaze what she is telling him. Her answer to his previous statement. _You are not failing me. You have come and that is enough for me. _He thought that his love for her would give him enough strength to defeat Magua and his men, but now he realizes he won't be able to do it alone and there is no certainty that his family arrive before it is too late. But looking at her eyes, he knows he can't give up. He is her last hope and he has to try it, even if it is the last thing he does. Turning to Magua again, he pushes him with a fierce grunt and both of them jump onto a rock to keep fighting.

Alice fights to free herself from her captor's grip as she sees Uncas launching towards the Huron leader again, but it is vain. The warrior keeps holding her arm, preventing her from taking part in the fight. Uncas tries to tomahawk Magua but the Huron blocks his attack as they grab each other trying to get the upper hand. Both warriors fall to the ground, Magua on top of Uncas, but the young Mohican grabs his hair, trying to change positions, and they roll through the rock. Alice clenches her fists with her gaze fixed on the fight. _He won't survive without his family's help._ Oh, how she wanted for him to run away instead of staying and keep fighting. She would rather spend the rest of her life with that savage than watch the man he loves dying because of her. She wants to beg Magua to let Uncas live, that she will go with him without protest if he spares his life, but no words come to her lips.

Magua manages to get the upper hand again and, holding the Mohican on the ground, slashes him on the right shoulder with his knife, provoking him a painful cry. He knows it's a good attack that will leave the arm, the most useful one, useless to fight.

Alice gasps again and this time, she doesn't hold back the tears that are running down her cheeks. Finally, Alice manages to free herself in a last attempt, his captor not worried anymore about her taking part in the fight, it's obvious the young Mohican is no longer a rival to their leader. At the same time, Alice realizes sadly that she won't be able to help him in any way. The warriors won't let her approach Magua and even if she managed, she will be only a useless distraction to Uncas. She averts her gaze, not bearing to endure his suffering any longer, praying for his family to arrive in time. _If I was stronger, I could do something, but I'm no more than a helpless woman…_

* * *

Chingachgook runs as if his life depends on it. In fact, it depends on it. His youngest son is on top of that mountain, fighting an entire war party led by a cruel man, trying to save the woman he loves. Though Uncas denied it at first, he knew about his son's interest in the pretty blonde since the first moment they saw them together. Though at first he believed that it was only a passing infatuation, soon he realizes that his son's feelings for her were deeper. And what he is risking on top of that mountain proves that he has already choose the woman he wants to spend the rest of his life with. If he survives.

His only blood son can lose his life and that thought makes something dying inside of him. Not only the Mohican seed will be lost forever, but he will lose one of his beloved sons. Uncas, the quiet boy who hated being in the spotlight, so different from his brother's extroverted personality. The boy who became a man who didn't pay attention to any of the beautiful Delaware girls who were clearly attracted to him. Against all odds, the quiet Mohican rebelled against social standards and chose to love a white woman, the daughter of a British Colonel. He had been upset with his son for not choosing the path he was supposed to follow, but now...Chigachgook runs even faster, adrenalin and fear mixed inside him. _Master of life, please protect him…and the woman he loves._

* * *

_He is going to die _Alice observes Uncas' body lying on the ground, blood pouring from several wounds, as he tries to get up with the little strength he has left. _Please get up… I know you can do it. _She knows that, even if he manages to get up, he won't be able to defeat Magua, the evil Huron standing next to him, giving him the chance to try his last blow and to die with honour. But maybe if he manages to hold on a bit longer, there is a chance for his father and brother to arrive. So Alice, in the middle of tears and despair, focuses on giving him her strength. _You are the last of the Mohicans…you can't die..._

_I can't die… _as if hearing her words, Uncas gets a little strength to begin rising, not only for him but for the ones he loves. _Alice needs me…and my father too. _He manages to kneel, supporting himself with one arm while the other hungs useless at his side, covered by blood from the shoulder's wound. Slowly, he rises his whole body, facing Magua once again. He feels as his legs are about to collapse at any moment but he must try it. He remembers one of his father's lessons when he was teaching him how to fight. _Never give up, there is always a chance._

Magua observes his young rival rising up with effort, tomahawk in hand, and for a split of second the thought that maybe he is about to do something horrible comes to his mind. That he is going to kill a young boy who has not the fault of what happened to his children. But as soon as it came, that thought is replaced by the seed of vengeance, that darkens his soul once again and fills his eyes with hate.

Seeing Uncas in front of Magua again, blood pouring from his wounds, and still willing to keep fighting for her until his last breath, makes Alice react. In a matter of seconds, her eyes repair on a stone on the ground and instinctively, she grabs it and throws it against Magua. It takes only a split of second for the Hurons to launch towards her, grabbing her between several of them. But somehow it works. The stone hits Magua's back and the action distracts him for a second, giving Uncas the opportunity to attack him. And that is what he does.

The tomahawk collides with Magua's neck without giving him the opportunity to dodge it. The Huron warrior falls to the ground instantly, but before he exhales his last breath, his eyes meet the Alice's and notices the change in them. That is not the look of a helpless Yengeese woman. Instead, her eyes show hate and disgust towards him, and a bravery that makes him understand why that Mohican climbed a mountain and faced a war party alone. He thinks in those eyes, as he breaths for the last time.

With Magua dead, Uncas turns to Alice, exhaustion threatening to make him collapse. Alice gives him a brief and tired smile. _I knew you can do it._ She can't avoid a spark of pride because she was able to help him. She tries to go to him but it's restrained again by the group of Hurons, who grabbed her arms roughly. "Be still" one of them says as he holds her by the waist and pulls her hair back.

Uncas observes the woman she loves inmobilised again by the warriors. There is a moment of tension. It seems the Hurons don't know what to do, now that their leader is dead. For some seconds, Uncas thinks they are going to free Alice and run away but then, one of them takes his knife and places himself in front of him. _I can't do it._ With a last effort, he tries to take his own knife, but his legs fail him and he falls to his knees.

Suddenly a shot is heard and the warrior in front of Uncas falls to the ground, dead. Alice breaths relieved seeing Chingachgook, who just shot the man who was about to kill his son, and Nathaniel running towards them. The Hurons release her to fight the Mohicans and, as soon as she is free, she runs directly to the man she loves. "Uncas!" she gently helps him to lay on the ground.

"Where is Tommy?" As worried as she is about him, she has to ask about her son first.

"He is safe…my father took care of him…Cora is safe too" Alice breaths relieved, knowing her baby and her sister are safe. Surely, they are together hidden somewhere. Then, she inspects the wound on his abdomen. "Oh God…" she rips a piece of cloth from her skirt and tries to contain the bleeding with it. Uncas' blood is dirtying her cream dress but it doesn't matter. Holding the cloth against the wound with one hand, she takes the knife from his belt with the other. Seeing him, lying there so helpless, she feels the need of protecting him. _I swear I'll kill any Huron who approaches us._

Uncas manages to raise his good arm and places the hand on her cheek. The noises of the fight seem distant and it's like they were only the two of them "Are you alright?" he whispers to her.

_I can't believe he is more worried about me than about himself. _"Yes…you came for me" she says softly and he smiles briefly before and excruciating pain crosses his body, making him scream in pain.

"Hush…I'm here, you are going to be alright" she sooths him, tears running down her cheeks. _This isn't over_. She looks at Nathaniel and his father who are finishing with the remaining Hurons but she knows that, even though they make it, the danger is not over. Not when Uncas is bleeding so much.

"Alice…I think I won't get out of this..." Hearing that statement, Alice looks at his eyes and the fear she sees in them makes her realize something. _He is afraid of dying_. The fierce and brave Mohican warrior, who didn't hesitate in fighting an entire war party alone, seems now terrified about the possibility of dying. _He is only a young man after all._

"Yes, you'll make it!" she says, dropping the knife now that the Mohicans are finishing with the last two Hurons, and touching his cheek instead. Then she adds sweetly "I'll take care of you and you are going to be alright" now it's her turn to comfort him as he did to her in the cave "But you have to trust me as I trusted you" His eyes soft and his expression seems to relax as she keeps caressing his cheek. He even manages to nod at her slightly, just before losing consciousness.

"No Uncas, please wake up!" Alice screams, at the same time that Nathaniel and Chingachgook finishes with the Hurons and approach them. Nathaniel checks his pulse quickly. "He is alive". Alice breaths relieved, noticing that Uncas' breath, though very weak, is still there.

Suddenly, Cora appears next to them, holding the baby in her arms. "Tommy!" Alice takes her son from her sister's arms and holds him tight against her chest, kissing him all over his little face. She had been so afraid about not seeing him again…but now he is safe and apparently well. Though she can't say the same about Uncas.

"Check the Hurons' packs. Maybe you find catgut and a needle" Cora orders to Nathaniel and his father "I'm going to stitch his wounds". As they obey, Cora unties Uncas' belt and rips his shirt to inspect his wounds better. Alice repairs that a piece of cloth is tied to his belt. The piece of her dress that was caught in the vegetation, while she was trying to leave a track behind her. She is touched knowing that he brought it with himself.

"The wound in the abdomen is deep, but fortunately no organ is affected" Cora informs, as Alice places Uncas' head over her lap carefully. "He will survive?" she asks worried.

"He has a strong constitution and I'm going to treat his wounds the best I can" Cora tries to reassure her sister, aware of her feelings for the young Mohican. Soon, Nathaniel and his father come back with the items that Cora required and a bottle of whiskey to disinfect the wounds.

She starts working methodically, disinfecting and suturing the wounds in the abdomen and the shoulder, and cleaning the rest of his small gashes. Fortunately, his unconscious state prevents him from feeling the excruciating pain of the wounds being treated, but still Alice keeps caressing his face and hair with one hand, in a soothing motion. Maybe even in his state, he is feeling something, and she wants to make sure he knows she is there with him. At the same time, she holds Tommy with her other arm, aware that right then, she is holding at the same time, the two men she loves the most.

Meanwhile, Chingachgook and Nathaniel are collecting branches and leaves to make a litter that will allow them to carry Uncas. Also they create a sling for his injured arm. When they finish, Uncas' wounds are already sutured and bandaged with pieces of Cora's skirt.

The Mohicans put the sling in Uncas' arm carefully and proceed to place him on the litter. Right then, Alice's eyes meet Chingachgook's and she sees the worry reflected on it. _He can lose his son because of me._ She looks down but he approaches to her, helping her up. When she looks at him again, his eyes are warm. With his knife he cuts the remains of rope in Alice's wrists. "Are you alright?" he asks and she notices a fatherly tone in his voice. "Yes" she answers shyly and the elder Mohican nods satisfied.

When he walks away, the sisters take the opportunity to hold each other. "Oh Cora, I was so afraid" Alice confesses to her older sister "I thought I won't see any of you again".

Cora caresses Alice's back up and down in a soothing pattern. "Don't worry, I'm sure everything is going to be alright from now on".

When they part away from each other, Alice finally finds the courage to ask something that she had been afraid to ask "What happened to Duncan?" When he didn't arrive with Cora and the Mohicans, she instantly knew that something horrible had happened to him, but she needs to confirm it.

Cora's eyes fills with tears again and her voice trembles when she answers "He is...he is dead" Alice's heart breaks in pieces and her eyes become wet again.

"He died as an honorable man" Nathaniel quickly adds "He sacrificed himself in order to save your sister" Somehow, Alice feels a little better knowing that, though she can't help sadness invading her, remembering the man who was like an older brother to her.

_I know you were a good man Duncan, I'm glad we fixed things while you were still alive. I'll never forget you._

* * *

Moments later, the group is walking down the mountain. Chingachgook and Nathaniel on the lead, carrying Uncas in the litter, followed by the sisters. Cora with her arm around Alice's waist, who carries little Tommy in her arms.

The clouds in the sky are fading away and the sun is starting to shine timidly. Alice looks up, feeling new hope growing inside her. Maybe after all they have been through, there may be a happy ending.

_I promised him to take care of him and that's what I'll do. And when he wakes up, I'll be by his side._

* * *

_**Author's note: **Finally the promontory scene is here, I hope you have enjoyed my version of it... and of course they survived! My first idea was that Chingachgook and Nathaniel arrived in time to save Uncas but finally, I decided that he was perfectly capable of killing Magua by himself. After all, I never thought he was a worse fighter than the Huron chief, but exhaustion and fear of losing Alice turned against him. And in this version he was helped by our brave Alice, it couldn't have been in any other way. In the movie we can see how helpless she feels, not being able to do anything to help Uncas. But I never thought about her as a helpless woman, so I give her the opportunity to save him.  
_

_One detail I want to mention is that I decided that the first warrior who Uncas killed was the one who tried to hurt her, I'm sure you will agree he deserved that blow._

_And I tried to show Uncas' fear about the possibility of dying. In fanfictions usually we portray him as a fierce warrior, who is not afraid of dying in order to save the woman he loves. Of course he is like that, but he is also a young man with a whole life ahead of him, so it's understandable he was afraid in a situation like that. But Alice is by his side, promising him to save him as he did to her._

_Thought we have reached the end of the movie, I plan to continue from here and there will be more adventures with our favorite family. Will Uncas recover completely with Alice's help?_

_Thank you again to all of you who leave reviews and to the rest of silent readers, I know you are there too:)_


	17. Chapter 17

Several days have passed since the battle on the cliffs. The battle where Uncas managed to defeat Magua and save Alice. Unfortunately, he had been severely injured so, instead of heading to the Delaware village as they had planned after leaving the fort, Nathaniel and his father decided to take Uncas to a nearby cabin they own and where they used to stay during long periods of hunt in the area. Cora and Alice, along with little Tommy, went with them and both sisters help nursing Uncas back to health.

The young Mohican hasn't woken up yet, since he lost consciousness after the fight, causing the worry among the group. Alice barely leaves his side, changing his bandages and refreshing his face with a wet cloth whenever his fever gets worse. Dark circles are permanently under her eyes because of the lack of sleep and usually the others have to convince her to leave his side in order that she can rest. However, stubborn as she is, she usually sleeps in a rocking chair next to Uncas' bed.

* * *

"Alice you look beautiful in this dress!" Cora exclaims as her little sister tries on the new gown she has bought her in her last visit to the nearest town. It's a simple pale pink dress which will replace the dirty and ragged one she wore when they left the fort. "I only need to fix the hem and it will be perfect"

Cora repairs that her sister doesn't seem very interested on the dress and she knows the reason, because of the way she keeps looking at the opened door of the only bedroom of the cabin. The place where Uncas rests. Nathaniel and his father are outside fixing the fence so it's a good moment for a little talk with her sister.

"I'm sure Uncas will find you beautiful with this dress…as soon as he wakes up" Cora says in a light and casual tone.

Alice seems to think for a moment "Cora I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Uncas…I wanted to tell you but then Nathaniel was arrested and I couldn't find the right moment".

A reassuring smile comes to Cora's face "Don't worry I understand it perfectly. However, I can't understand that I didn't notice it before…I suppose I was so worried about Nathaniel…"

"And what is your opinion about…you know…Uncas and me?" Alice asks cautiously. Though she is sure nothing won't change her feelings towards Uncas, she considers her sister's blessing very important.

A big smile spreads over Cora's face "Oh Alice I'm very happy for you. Uncas is a good man and he has proved he loves you and Tommy" Then she adds with a mischievous smile "And he is quite handsome, don't you think so?"

Alice smiles blushing deeply "Yes, he is. Though of course that is not what I love the most about him. He is gentle and brave and noble. And I don't mind what people might think about us being together, I wouldn't change him for any pompous English officer.

Cora chuckles hearing that. Definitely, her little sister has changed a lot since she arrived to America. "Well I want you to know that you have my full support. And I'm glad you are with Nathaniel's brother. Both of them, along with their father, are the most honourable men I ever met".

As soon as she finishes talking, Alice's arms are around her. "Oh Cora I'm glad you think this way". Cora returns the embrace as she pats her sister's back softly. However, when they finally part away, Alice expression becomes serious again.

"Cora what if…what if…if he won't wake up?" her voice breaks at the end of the sentence and her sister holds her hand in a reassuring gesture.

"You have to trust he will wake up. He is strong and, though he is unconscious, he is fighting to be with you again." Cora says very serious "Talk to him. Though you probably think he can't hear you, I'm sure he can and your voice will give him new strength to keep fighting".

Alice thinks about it before nodding "You are right, I'll do it" Cora smiles at her as she squeezes her hand. "I have to work in the orchard now. It's a good moment for you to talk to Uncas".

Alice nods again and her sister leaves the cabin, not before kissing her cheek. Alice observes Tommy, who is sleeping peacefully on some furs they placed for him in the floor, before heading to Uncas' room.

He is as still as ever, lying on the bed, his breath is slow but steady. Alice approaches the bed, sitting on it. Placing her hand over his forehead, she checks that he has not much fever so she proceeds to change his bandages.

"Uncas…I don't know if you can hear me…I hope you do" Alice begins talking as she removes the bandage on his abdomen and checks the state of the wound. "You are going to be alright. I'm taking care of you as I promised. I never leave your side, waiting for you to be with me again".

Alice puts a new bandage around his abdomen, being careful when moving him and then proceeds with the wound on his shoulder. "Tommy misses you too" Then she adds with a smile "Well, he is taking a nap right now, it seems he is exhausted from all the nights he spends awake, not letting me rest" She becomes serious again as she finishes with the new bandage "But every time I sit next to your bed with him, he reaches his little arms towards you, as if he wants you to hold him".

After finishing with the wounds, she places a hand on his cheek, observing his handsome face. She has never seen him so helpless and it makes her feel the need to protect him "Don't be afraid…I'm right here by your side" Her hand travels to his long hair, spreading all over the pillow, and she brushes the strands softly. "Your father and brother are worried for you too. But I know you'll keep fighting. You are a warrior" Finally her composure breaks down and her eyes become wet "Oh Uncas please you have to wake up soon. All of us need you".

Making an effort to hold back her tears, she kisses him softly on the cheek. Then, she gets up and peers over the window. It seems Nathaniel and his father have already finished fixing the fence and Chingachgook is sitting on the porch. She can't see Nathaniel so he might be helping Cora on the orchard, just behind the cabin. However, the vision of the elder Mohican sitting alone, lost in his thoughts, makes Alice worry about him.

The man might be suffering a lot with his son in such state, though he never tells a word about it. She has to admit that she still feels a little uncomfortable around the elder chief due to her shyness and the fear about what he might think about her relationship with his only blood son. But he is a good man and he has always been very kind with her and Tommy so she truly cares for him. Suddenly, an idea crosses her mind and she heads to the kitchen.

* * *

_Master of Life please help my son_ Chingachgook observes the prairie in front of the cabin as he pleads for his beloved son's life. If something happened to him, he would never forgive himself. The most important duty of a father is to protect his sons and he has the feeling that he has not protected him enough. _I shouldn't have let him go alone._ Though it was his path to go after his woman, he was still very young and impulsive. As his father and an elder, he should have reminded him again the importance of fighting together.

Though lost in his own thoughts, he still notices light steps behind him so he turns around. The blonde sister is at the door with a cup on her hands.

"Excuse me sir…I saw you…I saw you from the window and you seemed worried" Alice tries to control the stuttering when talking to the elder Mohican. "I thought…I thought you will feel better after a cup of warm tea".

Chingachgook feels touched by the girl's offer. He has noticed that, though very shy, she is a kind young woman and her heart is pure. He has always had the ability to recognize goodness in people. He nods warmly at her and places a hand on the empty space next to him, indicating her to sit down. Alice quickly obeys, sitting next to the father of the man she loves.

Chingachgook takes the cup from Alice's hands and begins drinking it in silence. Despite the lack of words, Alice feels herself at ease in the company of that quiet man, as quiet as his blood son.

After a while, Chingachgook finally speaks "Thank you".

And Alice quickly replies "Oh it was nothing sir, I thought tea would make you…"

"It was not only for the tea" Chingachgook cuts her off.

Alice looks at him with confusion _Why is he thanking me then?_

"Thank you for taking care of my son"

Alice feels even more confused now. _Why is he thanking me when Uncas was hurt just because of me?_

"It's not your fault he is in such state. It's Magua's fault." Chingachgook explains as if he was reading her mind. "Every night I'm awake. A father can't sleep when a son is in danger. And I see how you are at his bedside every night. Barely sleeping. Taking care of him".

Alice is touched by the Mohican's words. _It's the least I can do after he risked his life to save me_. This would be the most appropriate answer for a well-braid English lady. But Alice is not a lady anymore and doesn't give a thought to the proper manners of the English high society. Instead, she decides to tell the truth. She is scared about Chingachgook's reaction but she feels that if she doesn't say it out loud in front of him right now, she will never do it. So she speaks.

"I love him". The second she says it, her cheeks blush deeply and shyness invades her, but she manages to hold the man's deep gaze.

Chingachgook remains silent by a moment, his eyes set on hers, before he speaks "And he loves you too".

Alice is surprised by the man's words. She didn't expect that answer. In fact, she was afraid Uncas' father got upset with her showing her feelings towards his only blood son. However, she needs to know something more. _And do you approve it?_

She doesn't know how to pose that question and the words get caught on her throat, as she fights to speak one more time. She needs to know that she has his blessing. Somehow, it's important for her that Uncas' father support their relationship.

Finally, she finds the courage to speak again…but her words are interrupted by the sound of steps approaching.

"Alice I need help to prepare the dinner" Cora appears next to them with Nathaniel at her side, breaking the moment and Alice's hopes to finally speak with the elder Mohican.

* * *

That night Uncas' state gets worse and the family spend hours next to his bed trying to reduce his high fever. Alice, with big dark circles under her eyes, refreshes his face with wet cloths while the others do what they can to help Uncas.

_Please keep fighting my love. I couldn't live without you_. Mentally, Alice prays to God to save the man she loves. Though Uncas is not Christian, he is a good man and she is sure God will be merciful with a kind soul like his.

Finally, after some hours, it seems they have managed to reduce the fever and he is out of danger again. The family smile exhausted and all of them fall sleep around Uncas' bed.

* * *

At some point of her sleep, Alice feels the sun touching her cheek, and she realizes it's already morning. But she feels something more. Fingers are caressing her hair softly. Thinking it's Cora she opens her eyes slowly and what she sees makes her want to cry…tears of joy.

Uncas is awake.

He seems weak and tired but his eyes are opened and he caresses her hair in a slow pattern. Alice realizes she fell sleep kneeling next to his bed, with her head over the mattress, so she must have been the first person he saw when he woke up.

"Uncas!" she can't hide the joy in her voice and he returns it with a weak smile. Alice's scream awakes the rest of the family, scared that Uncas' condition would have worsened again, but the moment they see him awake, emotion and joy invade them too.

"Brother!" Nathaniel, unable to hide his happiness goes to embrace him.

"Be careful with his wounds" Cora scolds him, before approaching herself to check his fever. It has totally disappeared overnight and his forehead is fresh "I'm so glad you are awake Uncas". Meanwhile, Nathaniel helps his brother to sit up on the pillow.

Uncas smiles weakly to all of them and then, noticing the tears of joy that are running down Alice's cheeks, he brushes them away with his good hand. She smiles sweetly at him as she takes his hand in hers.

Finally, Chingachgook approaches his son, an indescribable emotion reflected all over his face.

"Uncas…my son" the usually stoic Mohican chief can't help a tear running down his wrinkled cheek and his voice breaks, as he carefully embraces his beloved son.

"Don't worry father…I'm alright" Uncas reassures Chingachgook with a tired voice.

"Brother, don't you dare to scare us like that again" Nathaniel jokes, making his brother smile.

"You won't get rid of me so easily brother" Uncas replies happy to being joking with his brother again.

Alice is about to tell something, when baby cries startle all of them. It seems Tommy has woken up too with all the noise. Quickly, Alice goes to him, picking him up from his place on the furs and approaches Uncas' bed again.

"He missed you a lot too" Alice says as Uncas reaches his good arm towards the baby. Sitting herself next to him on the bed, she lets Uncas stroke Tommy's cheek softly.

"Hello little man" he says tenderly "I told you we would be together again. I see you have been very brave like your mother. You are already a little warrior".

Tommy chuckles happily as he touches Uncas' hand. Alice smiles happy to be with the two men she loves the most again.

Cora, noticing the couple needs some time alone together, looks at Nathaniel, trying to reveal him her true intentions. "Nathaniel I have to collect some herbs to prepare a medicinal tea for Uncas. Could you help me?".

Nathaniel seems to notice the meaning behind her words and he agrees, both of them leaving the cabin.

"I'll go outside too" Chingachgook says as soon as he finds himself alone with the couple.

"You don't have to leave sir…" Alice quickly says, uncomfortable that the elder Mohican has to leave his son's side only because of her.

"It's better for me to go" Chingachgook cuts her off "You, young people don't want the company of an elder like me" he adds with a warm smile.

Alice blushes deeply at his comment. Finally, alone with the woman he loves, Uncas motions her to accommodate next to him. With Tommy on her arms, she places herself on the bed, being careful not to touchi his wounds or the sling on his injured arm.

"How do you feel?" she asks with concern in her voice, as she snuggles up next to him.

"Tired…weak…but happy of being with you again…with both of you" Uncas reassures her, as he tickles Tommy and the baby responds giggling loudly. "How many days I've been unconscious?".

"Not much…less than a weak" Alice answers, caressing his bare chest, and then she adds "Oh Uncas I was so worried about you".

"I know…but you don't have to be worried anymore…I'm fine" Uncas strokes her hair delicately. He would like to embrace her properly but he can't because of the sling on his other arm. "That day on the cliffs…I have to confess I was scared of dying..." He begins, becoming serious "But you reassured me. You promised to take care of me and I totally trusted you…and you did it. You kept me alive".

"I couldn't lose you" Then she asks the question that has been troubling her mind "Why did you do it? It was very risky for you to fight the Hurons alone…you could have die…"

"I didn't die, that's all that matters. There wasn't any other option." Uncas explains, looking directly at her eyes. "I would do it again if necessary. I won't never let anyone hurt you Alice".

Looking intensely at each other, their faces approach slowly and their lips finally meet after so long. At the same time, they both remember the last kiss they shared. It was behind the waterfall, when Uncas was about to leave Alice at Magua's mercy in order to rescue her later. There, both of them had shared not only a kiss but a fear. The fear of not seeing each other again. But they kept their promises and now they are together and alive.

When they finally part away, Uncas touches her cheek "And you? Are you alright?" his expression reveals concern "Did the Hurons hurt you?".

Alice shakes her head "No, I'm fine, don't worry". She decides not telling him about the incident with the Huron who tried to force her. Fortunately, nothing happened and she doesn't want to worry him.

Uncas seems to relax but his fatigue is evident. Alice decides is better for her to leave in order that he can rest.

"You should rest. It's better for me to go" she tries to get up but is restrained gently by the arm.

"I'm better with you by my side" Uncas simply says with an innocent smile.

"Don't be stubborn, you have to rest. Try to sleep a bit" Alice says as she finally gets up from the bed with Tommy in her arms.

Uncas chuckles, noticing her joking tone "As you wish miss".

Leaning, Alice kisses him on the lips, just before helping him to lie down again. Smiling one last time at him, she leaves the room with Tommy.

Aware that his own health is in good hands with Alice taking care of him, Uncas closes his eyes and let his body rest.

* * *

_**Author's note:** I'm back! It took me more than usual to post this chapter but it's finally here. I was so used to write this story following the movie canon that inspiration failed me a bit when I had to create the whole chapter on my own. Also, the weather was very hot here in my hometown so I found really difficul to sit in front of the computer to write the chapter. _

_As always, thanks to everyone, people who left reviews and silent readers, and I hope you keep interested in the story, despite the break:)_


	18. Chapter 18

Uncas opens his eyes slowly at the sound of the door. The exhaustion seems to have gone if only a bit after the nap. As soon as he repairs on Alice's figure at the door, he smiles and tries to sit up by himself, but she quickly runs to him, leaving the bowl of soup she has brought with her in a nearby table, and helps him.

"How do you feel?" she asks a bit worried, checking his forehead searching for signs of fever. Fortunately, it seems to have totally vanished.

"Much better after sleeping for a while" Uncas says, feeling joy at having her with him again.

"You need to eat something. I've prepared you some soup" As Alice takes the bowl from the table and sits beside him on the bed, Uncas feels himself a bit uncomfortable wondering how he is going to eat the soup on the bed, with his right arm on a sling and only the left hand available.

"Don't worry, I'll help you" she reassures him as if she was reading his mind. As Uncas observes her filling the spoon, blowing softly to cool the soup down, and taking it to his mouth, he feels a spark of embarrassment at the thought of her having to feed him. But then, he looks at her face and she is smiling in a way that makes him understand that nothing between them could be shameful, and that she will be always there, willing to help him in any way. Finally, he smiles her back and parts his lips, letting her to feed him.

After a while, Uncas finishes the soup in a pleasant silence, full of smiles between them. When the bowl is empty, Alice places it on the table again and accommodates herself next to him on the bed.

"A new dress?" Uncas asks admiring her lovely figure in the pink gown.

"Yes, Cora bought it in the town to replace my ruined old one" _And she was sure you were going to like it_ Alice thinks but doesn't say it out loud.

"You look beautiful" Uncas smiles, seeing her blushing with his compliment. It doesn't matter what they have been through together, she still blushes easily with him, the same as the day they met. He finds out it is something he adores about her.

"Did you like the soup?" The same as when they were at the fort, for some reason, Alice needs to know if he likes her food.

"It was delicious" he sincerely says and then he adds in a mischievous tone "Though I prefer the cake you baked that night at the fort. Remember you promised me another one".

Alice chuckles at that "I remember it, don't worry. I'll bake another cake as soon as you are better. By now, soup is the only food you can eat".

"I'm sure the wait will be worth it" Uncas says looking intensely at her. Alice remembers the moment when he congratulated her cake. It was the night they met each other and she can't believe it was only last week. They have lived so many things together since then that it seems they have known each other for a lifetime.

Slowly, her lips approach to his, slowly, meeting them halfway, and they kiss passionately. Parting her lips, she lets his tongue entering her mouth as she does the same with him, both of them exploring each other…until Alice hears a sound that makes her open her eyes and part away from him abruptly. Looking at the door, she repairs embarrassed on Chingachgook's figure looking at them, a smile on his face.

"I came to see you my son, but I see you have better company" The old Mohican says in a warm tone.

Uncas seems uncomfortable with the situation and Alice feels her cheeks flushing deeply in embarrassment. "It's better for me to go, I have to feed Tommy". Looking at the floor as she passes next to Chingachgook, she quickly leaves the room, giving the old Mohican a chance to spend some time alone with his son.

"How do you feel my son?" Chingachgook asks warmly, sitting on the bed.

"I'm fine, only a bit weak, that's all" Uncas reassures him, not wanting to tell him how really tired he feels.

Chingachgook, who is not the kind of man who likes to waste words, asks directly what he wants to know "Why did you do it?".

And Uncas, who does not like to waste words either, tells simply the truth "There was no other option".

"You could have wait for your brother and me. It was too risky" Chingachgook scolds him. In fact, he is not angry with his son but, as his father, he needs to remind him the danger of fighting alone against an entire war party.

"It could have been too late. They could have hurt her by the time we had reached them" Uncas simply says.

His father remains silent for a moment, before he speaks "I understand it my son. But I can't stop thinking that I almost lost you. And I blame myself…"

"It was not your fault father" Uncas cuts him off, feeling the pain in his father's voice. "I made my own decision and I don't regret it. You have always told me that a good man must follow his heart and that's what I did".

Chingachgook smiles slightly and Uncas can notice a spark of pride on his wrinkled face. "You are an honourable man, my son. I'm proud of you".

Uncas is touched by his father's kind words. "If I'm an honourable man it's thanks to you father. You are the best man I've ever know".

Chingachgook is not the kind of father who embraces his sons very often. Instead, he prefers to show his love towards them with words or simply being by their side whenever they need him. However, this time he leans and embrace his blood son. The fear of losing him was so horrible that somehow, he needs to make sure he is there with him. Then, he realizes there is something more he has to talk to him.

"She is a good woman" he says when they finally part away.

Uncas is taken by surprise by his father's words. "Yes, she is. But I thought you didn't approve our relationship because she is not one of us".

"You are right. I didn't approve it at first. My wish was for you to marry a Delaware woman and have children with her to continue the Mohican line". Chingachgook speaks "But above all, I only want for you to be happy with the woman you choose. And she is a good choice".

Uncas can't believe what he is hearing. He had been so afraid about his father being against their union that his words are a relief to him. Though he was willing to be with Alice against his father's wishes, the truth is that he values his blessing too much.

"Thank you father. Your words mean a lot to me".

Chingachgook smiles warmly. His son's happiness is much more important to him than tradition and he doubts Uncas can find a woman as good as the one he has chosen. "When you were unconscious, she barely left your side. She spent the nights awake, taking care of you".

"I know it. I noticed the dark circles under her eyes" Uncas is touched by the fact that she took care of him but, at the same time, he can't help feeling guilty for her not being able to sleep because of him. "And I think I even heard her talking to me once, when I was unconscious". For some reason since he woke up, he has a memory that comes to his mind, time after time: her voice speaking to him and he trying to answer but not being able to do it. He shakes his head "I'm not sure, it's probably my imagination"

"And her son, he is a good child" Chingachgook adds. "It will be good for him to have a father who help him to become an honourable man".

Uncas smiles touched, realizing that his father is not only approving his union with Alice, but also that he is going to adopt Tommy as his own son. He shouldn't be surprised, taking into account that his father adopted Nathaniel, though he was from a different race. The bonds in their little family were based on love, not on the colour of the skin, but still, his father had been always so stubborn about him having his own children and continuing the Mohican line, that he was afraid he didn't accept it. Once again, he proved the good father he is. Then, something comes to his mind. Something he consider his father needs to know.

"Father, I think you should know about something" he says very serious "When Nathaniel was arrested, Alice made a deal with Munro. He told her that if she married Tommy's father he would release Nathaniel. And she accepted" Seeing his father's confused expression, he continues "Don't you understand father? At first, she thought her father wanted to fix things between them but he was only thinking on his own desires. Still, she was willing to sacrifice herself and marry an awful man in order to save my brother".

"Was she…was she willing to condemn herself to a miserable life… in order to save my son?" Chingachgook's voice fills with emotion and he is barely able to speak.

"Yes father. The goodness in her…I've never seen it in anyone else" Uncas says solemnly.

Thoughtful, Chingachgook stares at the wall, thinking about what he has just heard.

* * *

"Can I come in?" Cora opens the door of Uncas' bedroom slowly. He nods and adjusts his position on the bed. Chingachgook left a while ago, leaving him on his own, thinking about how his life has change in less than two weeks.

"I need to change your bandages. Alice wanted to do it herself but she is taken Tommy for a short walk around the cabin. Fresh air will be good for both of them." Cora explains with a smile as she begins working on the bandages.

"Cora I would like to talk to you about something…" Uncas is not sure how to start with the conversation but he knows he must do it. As Alice's older sister, he finds the duty to explain her about his good intentions towards Alice. It's not that they need their blessing. After all, Alice is already a grown woman who can make her own decisions, but he finds it more proper this way. It's common for a man to talk to his woman's father before their union but, given the fact that Munro is dead (though, even if he was alive, it wouldn't be a good idea), Cora is the closest member of her family.

"Of course Uncas" Cora says looking at him. Uncas takes a deep breath.

"I want you to know that my intentions towards your sister are pure" he begins a bit nervous. Aware that he is not very good with words, the fact that he has hardly spoken to Cora since they met doesn't help at all. "I love her and I want to take care of her and Tommy".

Cora is about to speak but Uncas keeps talking. It seems he doesn't want to stop in fear of not being able to keep on later. "She is an amazing woman and such a good mother…I can't believe she has chosen me. But I'll do my best to make her happy and she will lack for nothing with me".

Uncas finally stops and Cora smiles warmly, seeing the love and affection the young Mohican feels for her little sister. "Uncas I know you are an honourable person and I can't think on a better man for Alice. Your brave actions have shown what you are willing to sacrifice in order to protect her".

"I would do it again" Uncas automatically says, that answer coming out of his lips every time someone tells him about the risk he took on the cliffs. "So…do you approve our relationship?".

"Of course. My sister made a mistake in the past setting her eyes on that rat of George. I'm glad she finally has found the man she deserves". Cora says warmly, finishing with the bandages.

Emotion invades Uncas as he realizes Cora is giving them her blessing but then, a question comes to his mind and he knows he has to ask. Though Cora has proved to be an open-minded woman, there are things that people don't usually approve so easily "Don't you care that she is white and I'm not?"

"I don't care at all" Cora says solemnly, without even think about it. "Love is not about the colour of the skin. And you both will always have my whole support against anyone who dare to bother you because of that".

A big smile spreads over Uncas' face. "You are an amazing person Cora". Then he adds in a mock tone. "I can't understand how an idiot like my brother has caught your attention".

Cora chuckles hearing that. "I can't understand it either".

"When I recover, I would like to ask Alice for marriage. You know we can't register it formally, but we can have at least a little ceremony in the Delaware tradition…"

"I'm sure it will be a beautiful ceremony. It will be enough for her" Cora reassures him, noticing that maybe he is a bit worried about the fact that Alice doesn't have a Christian wedding. "I'm really happy for you being together".

"Thank you Cora. I promise I'll be a good husband to her and a good father to Tommy" Uncas says looking directly at her eyes.

Cora looks back at him, knowing that she can trust in the young Mohican. Her sister and nephew will be in good hands with him. "I'm sure of it".

* * *

Alice is sitting on the stairs of the porch with Tommy on her arms, enjoying the beautiful view of the landscape in front of her. After informing her that she had already given her blessing to Uncas, Cora left with Nathaniel for a short walk. Chingachgook is working on the orchard behind the cabin and Uncas is sleeping peacefully inside. He is still very weak and needs to rest as much as possible.

A noise startles Alice who was lost in her thoughts. "Sorry, I didn't want to scare you" Chingachgook says sitting next to them.

Alice smiles slightly, a bit uncomfortable after the moment when the old Mohican found her kissing his son.

They remain silent by a while, enjoying the calmness around them, and then Chingachgook finally speaks "I approve".

Alice can't believe what she is hearing and looks at the Mohican, trying to say something but no words comes to her.

"My son couldn't have chosen a better woman" Chingachgook says solemnly "And I couldn't have had a better daughter in law".

"But…but I thought…I thought you wanted for him to marry a Delaware woman…" Alice stutters, but at least manages to find the words to speak.

"That was true in the past. Now, I doubt any of those women were willing to sacrifice what you were going to give in order to protect my son's heart".

Alice looks totally confused at Chingachgook words, so he proceeds to explain her "Uncas told me about what you were willing to do in order to save Nathaniel".

"I couldn't bear the thought of him losing his brother…or Cora losing the man she loves…or you losing your son" Alice says, words coming from her lips easily this time.

"Thank you" Chingachgook says solemnly "It was so painful for me the arrest of my white son…and then, my blood son was about to die…" the Mohican's voice breaks, clearly affected by how near he had been of losing both of his beloved sons.

Alice can't bear the vision of the elder Mohican suffering anymore. "They are safe now. Nathaniel is free again and Uncas has survived and he is going to fully recover. There is nothing for you to worry now, sir" she comforts him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Call me Chingachgook" the Mohican says warmly, feeling better after hearing her words of comfort "Or father…if you prefer".

Emotion invades Alice. _He truly wants for me to become part of his family. _Noticing her lacking of words, Chingachgook adds. "I know you have a father, who is on the stars now, but you still can have another one here with you…if you want".

Tears finally begin rolling down Alice's cheeks at the memory of her dead father and the fact that the Mohican is willing to be like another father to her. "You know…my father was not very kind to me…"

"Fathers, we sometimes make mistakes. He didn't act as a good father should act, but I'm sure in the deep of his heart he loved you, and maybe at the end he regretted his behaviour".

Alice notices as every time the elder Mohican speaks, his kind and wise words make her feel better and he is like the fatherly figure she would have needed over the past year. Also, she admires the way he is able to speak in good terms about the man who arrested his son, not to mention that he was one of those who brought pain to his land. _He is one of the best men I've ever known, along with his sons._

"Thank you…papa" Alice says, using the word she used to call her father and Chingachgook smiles at that. His sons never used that word to call him but he finds out he likes it. Then, his eyes repair on little Tommy, who is looking intently at him.

"Hello, little one. How are you today?" he tickles the baby's neck and he responds giggling happily. Smiling, Chingachgook looks at Alice "Can I hold him?".

"Of course, it seems he likes you" Alice places Tommy carefully in the Mohican's arms and observes the beautiful vision of them together.

As soon as he holds the baby in his arms, a memory comes to Chingachgook's mind. A memory of him, much younger, holding Uncas when he was from Tommy's age. Finally, after so much time, he has other baby on his arms. One who, despite of not being of his blood, Uncas has decided to raise him as his own son, just as he did once with Nathaniel.

"Uncas and me…we'll have more children…who will have Mohican blood" Alice says timidly, trying to reassure him about the survival of his tribe.

Chingachgook, who can't take his eyes off Tommy, caresses his little face sweetly as the baby keeps giggling. "I'm sure of it. But don't we think about tomorrow. Today, I already have my first grandson".


	19. Chapter 19

**Two months later**

Alice peers over the window of the small kitchen, as she places the cake she just baked in the table. The cake Uncas has been waiting for since that night at the fort. Finally, after two months of recovery, he is well enough to eat it again and she can't wait to see his face when he discovers her little surprise.

She observes him from the window, as he trains with his father to improve the strength on his right arm. The one who was hurt by Magua during their fight on the cliffs. Fortunately, his wounds were not serious and, after the fever disappeared, he started to quickly recover.

Alice also has changed for the last two months. So used to the sad life at the fort, she enjoys living in the cabin with the little family they have created. Though, she is still a bit worried about the time they leave to live with the Delaware and the idea that maybe people there don't accept her as Uncas' woman.

The same as Cora, now she wears simple gowns, that both sisters sew, and discarded the uncomfortable corset that constricted her upper body. Alice wouldn't change the comfort of breathing freely for anything. They don't pin up their hair in elaborated buns anymore, but let it fall loose down their backs. Finally, they changed their boots for comfortable moccasins made by the Mohicans.

Running in the field with her moccasins, loose hair and comfortable clothes, she feels like the little girl she once was. It seems a life with Uncas means freedom in every sense of the word. A freedom which would have been denied to her in her old life in England.

Alice observes with a smile as the old Mohican palms his son's back tenderly, just after they place the knives on their belts again, finishing the training. Uncas drinks from the jar of water she gave him before and Chingachgook tells him something, probably congratulating him on his good improvements in fighting. Then, the old Mohican walks away to the orchard where Nathaniel and Cora are working together.

Alice is distracted momentarily for Tommy's babbling, who is lying on the cradle Chingachgook carved, shortly after their arrival. Alice had insisted that it wasn't necessary he wasted his time on it and that they will manage without one, but the old Mohican worked on it secretly, and surprised her with a comfortable cradle for Tommy. He even had tied to it some feathers, saying that they meant protection against evil spirits. It seems he has taken his recent role of grandfather with a lot of joy and Alice is happy about it.

"I know you would like a piece of cake but you still have to grow up a little more, honey" she says sweetly, observing her baby kicking on the cradle. It was incredible how he had grown up for the last two months. Then, she hears the door opening and turns around.

Uncas smiles at her, just before he notices the good smell in the kitchen. He seems confused by some seconds until his eyes repair on the cake and his face lights up with joy.

"You have baked it" he says, as if he had been thinking that she wasn't going to do it after so long. "You kept your promise".

"How did you dare to question my words? I always keep my promises" Alice says, pretending to be upset "I was waiting for you to be well enough".

"Sorry I shouldn't have thought that way" he apologizes approaching her with a tiny smile "It's only that the wait was sooo long…"

"I've been working a lot in this cake...don't you think I deserve a reward?" Alice says with a mischievous smile. Uncas grabs her waist and kisses her deeply. "Is this enough?" he asks when they part away from each other. Alice thinks about it for some seconds "Well, I think so...". Uncas chuckles and pecks her again on the lips before he turns his attention to Tommy.

"Hello little man. If you continue growing like this, soon your grandfather will have to carve you another cradle". He picks up the baby, who instantly puts his little head on Uncas' shoulder, feeling safe on his arms.

"How was the training today?" Alice asks enjoying the beautiful vision of Tommy and Uncas as father and son. The Mohican already feels he is the baby's father and she feels the same. He is the best father Tommy could have.

"It was good. I'm improving quite fast and I can almost handle my weapons normally" Uncas says as he places a sleeping Tommy on his cradle again. For some reason, it was easy for the baby to fall asleep on Uncas' arms.

"I knew you were going to retrieve all your fighting skills. You are a good warrior" Alice compliments him, taking a knife to cut a piece of cake for him.

Noticing that the piece she is going to cut is smaller than what he had in mind, he places himself behind her, taking the hand where she has the knife. "Bigger please".

Alice chuckles as he makes her cut a more proper piece of cake "Alright but only this time". Then he slides his arms around her waist and kisses her neck softly. "Thank you for taking care of me so much" he whispers in her ear.

Alice is touched by his candid statement "You take care of me too" she turns her head to kiss his cheek. Then, Alice cuts another piece of cake to herself. It's better for them to eat now before the rest of the family arrive and devour it.

* * *

Alice walks back to the cabin, along with Chingachgook. He had taken her to the forest to collect some berries and show her which are the best ones and which are poisonous. He also taught her some knowledge about plants and trees. They spent the whole morning there. She carries Tommy on her back, in the cradleboard the old Mohican made, in order to make her trips easier, carrying her baby. She couldn't thank him enough. Tommy is growing up so fast that soon it will be uncomfortable for her to carry him on her arms.

As they approach the cabin, Nathaniel and Cora walk to them, the last one with a basket on her arm.

"Nathaniel and I are going to have lunch in the forest. He says there is a beautiful clearing that is perfect for a picnic." Cora explains when they reach them.

"That is good. Have a good time" Alice doesn't say anything about joining them because she knows they want to spend some time alone together.

"But we thought it would be a good idea to take Tommy with us. It will be good for him to spend some time with his uncle and aunt" Nathaniel says, as he and Cora share a smile.

"Oh, alright. I've already fed him so you won't have any problem" Alice says, a bit surprised by the offer. "Are you sure you don't prefer to be alone?" The moment she asks it, she blushes deeply, realizing what she is just insinuated. But everybody knows what they do each time they go to the forest together.

Nathaniel chuckles at that. "Don't worry, we'll be fine". Alice gives him her pack with clean diapers for Tommy. Carefully, Cora takes the cradleboard from Alice and puts it on her own back. Then the couple disappear into the forest.

"It's better for us to go inside. I have to prepare lunch for the three of us". Alice says to Chingachgook.

"I'm not hungry. I'll go to town to buy some supplies and do some business there" the Mohican says, handing her the bag with berries. "Uncas is inside. You can eat without me, I'll be back late".

"Alright then…" Alice says, surprised that everybody leaves at lunchtime when they usually eat together. As the Mohican walks away, she goes to the cabin and opens the door.

She observes what is in front of her, wide-eyed. A special meal is served on the table with a bowl of stew and a pie. Two plates are placed in front of two chairs and a jar with a bunch of white flowers decorate the centre of the table. Uncas is standing, looking at her with expectant eyes.

"What is…what is all of this? Alice finally asks, when she regains the ability to speak.

"It's a surprise…I wanted to thank you for all your cares while I was recovering" Uncas explains, hoping that she likes it.

"But…did you cook all this food?" Alice asks, surprised that he has prepared the meal.

"No…Cora did it…you know I'm not good at cooking…" he says, a bit ashamed. He would have liked to prepare the meal by himself but he wanted a special meal, not a simple porridge. "But it is the game I hunted yesterday…and I picked up the flowers" he quickly adds.

Alice smiles, noticing his insecurity, as she places the bag with berries on a shelf. _He feels ashamed for needing help preparing the surprise. _She won't allow him to feel that way. "They are my favorites…how did you know it?"

"Every time we went for a walk, I noticed you looked at them in fascination" Uncas explains, feeling better now that he is sure she likes the flowers he chose.

_Always so observant…_ It wasn't necessary that she told him what flowers she likes; he already knew it. "They are beautiful…" she says, touching the petals delicately. Then, she approaches the Mohican and touches his face. "Thank you for the surprise…and I like that the rest of the family help you with it" now she understands Nathaniel and Cora's insistence on taking Tommy with them or Chingachgook's long lessons about berries and plants that morning.

"I'm glad you like it. I wanted to prepare something special for you…" Uncas' words are cut off by Alice, sealing his lips with a kiss.

"I love you" she says, when they finally part away from each other.

"I love you too" Uncas smiles, knowing that there is still another surprise for her. But it's better to wait until they finish the meal. "Shall we eat?".

* * *

"I thought this was going to be a romantic picnic" Nathaniel says, as he removes Tommy's diaper. He has to make a big effort to not hold his nose because of the smell. "This doesn't seem very romantic...".

Cora chuckles at that. "It's better for you to practise before your own children arrive Mr. Poe". She proceeds to clean the baby, who is giggling and kicking with his chubby legs, and then puts a new diaper on him.

"I prefer not thinking about that" Nathaniel jokes, which makes him gain a playful slap on his chest.

"Don't forget you asked me to marry you as soon as we reach the Delaware village. Children could come at any time" Cora pretends to be upset, though in fact, he adores his sense of humour.

"I know but…at first I would like to have you only for me." He holds her around the waist, pulling her to him on the grass. In fact, he can't wait to have children with her. It will be wonderful to have a baby from the same age as Tommy, so they can grow up together as cousins.

Cora leans her back against Nathaniel, enjoying the feeling of his arms around her. "I can't wait to be your wife" she says, smiling at the thought of a life together.

"Neither do I" Nathaniel says solemnly. Then a thought that has been worried him crosses his mind. "Are you sure you don't prefer a Christian wedding?".

Cora doesn't need to think about it, before she answers. "If we are going to live among your people, I'd like to marry in their tradition. I want to learn everything about your culture" Cora had never enjoyed the pompous weddings that took place in England. She deeply believed that a couple doesn't need to show their love, wasting money in a ceremony where they invited people who they barely knew. A wedding has to be something simple with the people you love the most.

Nathaniel's heart fills with joy at the realization that she considers him truly a Mohican, no matter his skin is white like hers. He has always considered himself exactly the same, though sometimes he feels like he lives between two worlds. He truly wants to live among his people but not before he makes sure his future wife wishes the same "Our marriage won't be registered if we get married that way. Maybe Reverend Wheelock…".

"I don't mind if we don't register our marriage. I don't need a piece of paper to know we love each other" Cora cuts him off "We can get married in a Christian ceremony with Reverend Wheelock if you want, but not before we got married in the Delaware tradition, Hawkeye."

Nathaniel smiles, realizing it's the first time she calls him by his Mohican name. When he is about to kiss his future wife, Tommy starts making sounds to demand attention, clearly disappointed that his uncle and aunt have completely forgotten about his presence.

"It seems we won't be able to enjoy a private moment today" Nathaniel sighs deeply as he picks up Tommy and starts tickling him mercilessly.

* * *

"The meal was delicious…and the company was better" Alice says, smiling at Uncas across the table. Both have enjoyed a wonderful time together, eating and talking, totally at ease in the other's company. It was difficult to have a private moment between them with all the family around so they needed it so much.

"I'm glad you liked it" he says, looking directly at her with soft eyes.

"Now it's better for me to tidy up the table" Alice stands, willing to do her part, since the whole family prepared the surprise only for her.

"I'll help you, but first I want to give you something…" Uncas stands and holds Alice's arm gently, making her stop her task. She notices as he seems a bit nervous.

"What it is, Uncas?" She asks confused, but instead of answering, he guides her to the corner where his travel pack is.

"Close your eyes…" Uncas says softly, a hint of shyness in his voice.

Alice obeys and when she hears Uncas rummaging in his pack, she feels nervousness growing inside her. _What is this all about?_

But then, she feels Uncas holding her hand and placing something on her finger. _A ring_.

She opens her eyes and lose the ability to speak. In her finger, there is a simple ring made of leader, a thin cord as the one he uses to tie his braid. Slowly, she lifts her head, meeting his eyes, which are looking directly at her, love radiating from them.

"Marry me Alice Munro" Uncas says, looking intensely at her. "I promise to always take care of you and provide for you. And I'll try to be the best father to Tommy. I love him as my own son".

"Uncas…I…I…" Alice tries to speak but no words come to her lips.

"We can get married in the Delaware tradition, when we are in the camp. Your sister and my brother are going to get married in the same way…" Misunderstanding her lack of words as a sign of her doubts, he quickly adds "Sorry…I know I can't offer you a proper wedding but…"

"Of course I want to marry you" Finally words come to Alice's lips, as tears of joy come to her eyes "I don't mind how we get married, I only want to spend the rest of my life with you". She throws her arms around Uncas' neck as he embraces her back.

"You will make me the happiest man in the world" Uncas can't believe his dream of making her his wife is going to finally come true. His lips search for hers and they share a passionate kiss.

"It will be an honour to get married in your people's tradition" Alice says solemnly, when they part away from each other. Then, she looks again at the ring on her finger, as she touches it delicately.

"I know about the ring tradition among your people so I wanted to you to have one" Uncas explains as if he was reading her mind. "Though I know is not the ring you probably had in mind…".

"It's beautiful because it's made by you. I wouldn't want any other" Alice says, touched by the fact that he made her a ring in order for her to have some tradition from the weddings among her own people.

Visibly touched, Uncas kisses her again and this time, he scoops her on his arms as she giggles and places her arms around his broad neck. He goes with her to the rocking chair, while they keep on kissing each other, and sits with her on his lap. Finally, their lips part away and Alice leans her head on his chest, her arms still around his neck, enjoying a moment of silence between them.

_After all I've been through, I never thought I was going to find a good man like him, who loved me despite the fact that I have a son, born out of marriage and that I was disowned by my own father. Most men would have looked down on me, like if I was a woman of low moral…but not him. He is different to any man I met before, and better than those English officers that consider themselves true gentlemen._

Lost in her thoughts, something that has been troubling her recently, comes to her mind. "Uncas…do you think I'll be accepted as your wife among your people?"

Uncas looks down and his eyes meet her worried ones. "They only want me to be happy. And they don't mind where people come from, only the goodness in their hearts. You are the kindest person I've ever met, I'm sure they are going to approve my choice" He kisses her head and embraces her tighter on his arms "And you will like them too. They are nice people".

Feeling her worries vanish because of his words and totally relaxed by the movement of the rocking chair, Alice closes her eyes. _When I was a child I always dreamed of finding a prince to marry and being happy for the rest of my life. Then, when George broke my heart, I thought those were only silly childhood fantasies. But they were not silly. I finally have found my prince..._

She starts succumbing into sleep, but one last thought comes to her mind, right before she falls asleep in her lover's arms.

_What I didn't know as a child, was that he was going to be a Mohican prince._

* * *

The town is quiet at that time in the morning, with only a few people in the streets. Uncas looks at Alice in her pale blue gown, and enjoys the vision of her with the sunlight reflecting on her golden hair. They have come to the town together in order to buy some supplies, while their siblings and his father stay at home with Tommy. Usually, it's Cora and Nathaniel who go shopping in the town, but Uncas and Alice also like to go from time to time.

As always, after walking through the forest holding hands, he let go of her as soon as they reached the town, in order to not catch too much attention. It is not common to see an indian with a white woman, so it is even more stranger if they are walking hand to hand. Anyway, they have never had any problems the times they have been there.

Though she wears her hair pin up in the proper way for a woman, Alice wears her moccasins, not willing to wear boots again, after getting used to such comfortable footwear. She observes their separated hands sadly, wondering why they can't hold hands in front of people like any other couple. She watches as the few people who are in the street look at them suspiciously. And then, in an impulse, she holds Uncas' hand.

He looks at her confused and his eyes talk to her. _What are you doing? _She smiles and tries to answer him also with her eyes. _They seem very bored. Let's give them a reason to gossip_. As if he understands her thoughts, he smiles her back and they keep on walking, holding hands.

A middle-aged couple looks at them totally scandalized and, for some reason, instead of feeling uncomfortable, Uncas feels amused by their terrified expressions. Meanwhile, Alice repairs on a group of young women, probably from her same age, who are whispering with their eyes fixed on them. _I'm sure they would like to take my place at Uncas' side. They criticize us, but at the same time, they can't avert their eyes from him._ She thinks proudly, aware that no woman could deny how handsome Uncas is. She doesn't forget to smile at them when they pass them.

"I'd like to buy some cloth to sew a new dress for Cora. She is always making dresses for me" Alice informs, as they reach the shopping area. "Why don't you go to buy supplies on your own? We can meet here in a while".

"Alright, it won't take me too long" Uncas agrees and walks away.

Alice walks in the opposite direction, turning down an empty street. Then, right after turning another corner, she collides with someone.

"Oh, excuse me, I was…" she apologizes, but when she looks up, her gaze meets a pair of blue eyes, that only a year ago meant the world to her, but now she finds them empty and cold. Eyes that she thought belonged to a good person, but she was wrong.

The man she wished she never saw again looks astonished at her. "Alice?".

_George_.

* * *

**Author's note: **Finally despicable George has reappeared and I can tell you that he is going to be a bit of an asshole to our favorite couple. Since the begining of the story I had doubts about including him in later chapters but I think is more interesting this way. Sorry for changing the tone of this fluffy chapter with this last scene, but everything was being too perfect and, as I always say, Uncas and Alice's romance is not an easy one.

Thank you again for your amazing support, it means a lot to me and inspires me to keep on writing!


	20. Chapter 20

Alice freezes in place at the vision of the man she thought she was not going to see again. He seems equally confused. After a moment of uncomfortable silence, George finally speaks. "What…what are you doing here?".

Alice tries to formulate a smart answer, one that shows him the strong woman she has become, since he abandoned her, but no words come to her lips. "I… I am…" All horrible memories about him come back to her mind: how he cheated on her to force her to lie with him, how he treated her like a woman of low moral when she appeared at his door with her pregnant belly… And the vision of that prince turned into a monster makes her feel scared and unable to react.

Seeing her trembling voice and fearful expression, a feeling of power grows inside George and he finally tosses aside his initial confusion. "Well…it seems you have survived on your own…" he says with a playful expression on his face "And where is that baby of yours?" He remarks the word "yours" as a way to remind her that he has nothing to do with her child.

This time, Alice doesn't need to think about the answer. A strong protective instinct towards Tommy makes her finally react and tell the answer that will make disappear any interest that George may have on the baby. "He died during childbirth".

For a second, it seems that an expression of sorrow crosses George's face, as if someone's death of his own blood hurt him somehow. Because, no matter he claimed that the child wasn't his, Alice is sure that he knows he is the baby's father. But soon the expression changes into a playful one again. "Oh…I'm so sorry…and how you have survived all this time?"

Alice hates the mocking tone he is using to talk to her, so she answers shortly in a firm tone "That is not of your business".

In a quick motion, George grabs Alice's wrist, dragging her for an even more hidden corner of the alley, where no one can see them or hear their conversation. "Don't you dare to talk to me in that tone again" he threats her as she manages to free her wrist with a sudden movement.

"I heard that your father surrendered to Montcalm two months ago in Fort William Henry. But while British people were leaving the fort, they were attacked by the French's native allies. A horrible massacre with no survivors…that includes him too…" George informs her, pretending to be sorry.

_He has a frozen heart. He thinks that I don't know that my father is death and is telling me without any consideration…only to make me suffer._ Alice realizes, as anger invades her body.

"I know it. I heard about it" she says shortly, not wanting to tell him that she was there, and that is not true that there were no survivors. "Now I have things to do…" she tries to walk away but is restrained roughly by the arm and pinning against the wall, George enclosing her. "You are not going to go until I decide it".

A wave of fear, invades Alice's body as her mind thinks about ways to escape, but she is frozen in place by the thought that he might try to hurt her. However, it seems he only wants to humiliate her.

"You know…in a couple of weeks I'll return to England to marry…" Alice tries to escape again, but he places his arms on the wall, on both sides of her, forcing her to stay in place. "With a respectable woman of a wealthy family…" he pronounces the word "respectable" as if he was insinuating that she is not one of them. "One who doesn't give herself to a man, before getting married…" Then he whispers into her ear. "Though I must admit that I had a good time with you..."

Alice can't take it anymore and grabs his clothes roughly "You have been always a bastard!" George seems amused at her reaction and grabs her wrists, forcing her to release him, as he laughs, seeing her vain attempts to free herself and grab him again. "Do you think you can fight me, sweet Alice?" Roughly he pushes her to the ground, and she falls unceremoniously over her bottom. Then, he repairs on her moccasins and his expression changes from incredulous to funny.

"Is this a joke? Are you involve with some indian?" George chuckles noisily as Alice gets up slowly. "Now I understand how you have survived…you have become an indian's whore!".

"How do you dare…?" Alice exclaims furiously as she tries to slap him, but he catches her wrist halfway, at the same moment as she feels his palm hitting her cheek hard. The impact makes her dizzy and she would have fallen again, if it wasn't for him grabbing her and pinning her against the wall again. Feeling totally helpless, Alice averts her gaze from him, but he grabs her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Look at me when I talk to you!" Alice makes an effort to hold back her fear and manages to hold his gaze bravely. "You don't need to fall that low. I know some people who would pay for your services...you could survived without giving yourself to such scum. At least you would be a white man's whore..."

Hearing those horrible words and seeing his mischievous smile, Alice's body fills with rage and determination comes to her again. And this time she doesn't fail. Taking advantage of his proximity, she kicks him hard in his private area, as she did when she had to deal with the drunk who tried to take advantage of her at the fort. He bents down with a cry of pain and she takes the chance to shove him away and run away from him.

"Stupid bitch!" Alice hears him shouting behind her, but he is too sore to run after her. She reaches the main street quickly, where she can stop running, knowing that he won't dare to attack her with people around them.

_I have to find Uncas_. She resolves, as she wipes her tears away with her hand, trying to hide any evidence of what just happened to her. She will tell Uncas and their family about that, but not before they have reached the safety of their cabin. She is sure that if she told Uncas here, he will search for George all over town to kill him, and that will mean serious problems for him, especially being a native.

Finally, Alice sees Uncas walking in her direction, a bag of supplies in his hand. She walks to him, forcing a smile. "Have you bought everything?".

"Yes, but…I thought you were going to buy cloth to make a dress for your sister" Uncas says, confused at seeing her without the cloth.

"I didn't find any cloth that I liked" Alice lies, eager to leave the place. "It's better for us to go home".

Uncas frowns, looking intently at her "Are you alright, Alice?"

_I can't hide anything from him. It's like he was able to read my mind. _She thinks quickly on an excuse. "It's only that I'm not feeling very well…I'm tired and it would be good to rest at home".

Though Uncas is sure that she is hiding something from him, he doesn't want to pressure her. He will take her home and, maybe there, she will tell him what happened. He nods and they leave the town in silence. When they reach the forest, far from curious gazes, he surrounds her waist with his arm, as they keep on walking. With that gesture, Alice feels calm invading her again, as if his very presence made her fears totally vanish. After the bad time she had a while ago with George, there is nothing better that being in Uncas' arms again.

* * *

"George is in town?!" Cora exclaims with rage in her voice. The mere thought of the man who almost ruined her sister's life, so close to them, makes her want to go and tell him everything she thinks about him. "I'm going to get that rat…" She goes to the door in an impulse, but is restrained by Nathaniel, who grabs her waist and lifts her off her feet, stopping her in her track.

"Let me go! I need to tell him a couple of things" Cora protests, kicking in the air and grabbing Nathaniel's arm, trying to free herself from his grip.

"It's crazy, Cora, you'll get into trouble" Nathaniel patiently explains, placing her in the ground again. "We need to think calmly what we are going to do".

"It's dangerous for any of us to go to the town again" Alice says. Somehow, she feels more relieved, after sharing everything with the rest of the family. "George knows you Cora and, though he doesn't know the men, he knows that I'm living with natives now, so he will suspect they are related to me".

"I would pass for a common settler, if it wasn't for my clothes" Nathaniel says, thoughtful "But I wear native clothes and I have no other, so he will suspect anyway".

Chingachgook, who have been sitting alongside Uncas, hearing in silence, finally speaks. But, instead of offering his opinion about the dilemma, he poses a more important question. "Are you alright, daughter?".

Since she told them about what happened in the town, everyone has focused on finding a solution, forgetting to ask her about how she feels after the meeting. It would be typical of Uncas to worry about that, but he hasn't said a word yet. Instead, he looks very serious and thoughtful.

"Oh, I'm fine…well, he was a bit violent with me…" Alice needs to tell them the truth but, at the same time, she doesn't want to worry them too much. "He only wanted to make fun of me".

"Did he touch you?" Uncas speaks for the first time, getting up very serious with a spark of worry in his eyes.

Alice fears that Uncas may try to avenge her somehow, if he discovers that George laid a finger on her, but she is sure he won't believe her if she denies it. He already knows the kind of man George is, after everything she told him.

"He slapped me…and shoved me to the ground…but nothing worse happened" She says slowly, waiting for his reaction. "I'm fine…I kicked him hard and managed to escape".

Uncas can't take it anymore. His eyes darken with rage and in an impulse, he goes to the door where his rifle is. "I'm going to kill him!".

"No, please!" Alice stops him halfway, pressing her hands against his chest. "You will be arrested if you kill an officer!". She caresses his face, trying to calm him down. "You have to stay with me…and with Tommy. That bastard doesn't worth it".

Uncas seems to calm himself with her words. His breathing slows down and his body relaxes. Surrounding her with his arms, he embraces her against his chest.

"Alice is right brother, any of us will get in trouble if we try something against him" Nathaniel adds, trying to ease the tension. He feels like both Uncas and Cora could make a fool decision at any time. He can feel the rage inside them.

"He told me something…he told me that in a couple of weeks he will come back to England to marry" Alice says, parting away from Uncas. "That means we won't have to worry anymore, once he leaves the continent".

"But before he leaves, he might find out where we live and try to do something against us" Uncas says, before a horrible thought crosses his mind. "And what about Tommy?"

"I told him the baby died during childbirth and it seems he believed it". Alice reassures him. "He won't dare to come here alone, in fear that the natives who live with me will kill him. And he won't come with more officers in fear of a scandal if someone discovers what happened between us. He has a reputation to keep, now that he is going to marry".

"Tomorrow we'll leave to the Delaware village" Chingachgook finally speaks, after hearing the conversation in silence. "We have enough supplies to leave and Uncas is already in perfect condition. It is not completely safe to stay here".

Everyone thinks about the Mohican's wise words for a moment and finally all of them agree that it seems the best solution.

"Today, we have to prepare everything for the journey" Chingachgook gets up and goes to the door. When he passes next to Uncas, he places a hand on his shoulder. "Don't let your rage cloud your mind, my son. There are more important things than revenge".

* * *

Alice is in the cabin, preparing her travel pack for the next day, with Tommy taking a nap in his cradle. She is alone inside, while Uncas and his father are outside, and Cora and Nathaniel are in the forest, picking some fruits for the journey. She puts her few dresses inside the pack, along with Tommy's clothes and clean diapers.

Peering over the window, Alice observes as both Mohicans have fallen asleep on the grass. That doesn't make her feel less secure, because she is sure that if something happens, they would wake up instantly. In fact, she finds it endearing, watching them sleeping so peacefully. She decides to change her dress, now that she is alone. Normally, it's a difficult task with the little privacy the cabin provides.

Alice removes her dress, staying in her long shirt, and she grabs the other dress. Suddenly, she hears the door opening, and she barely has time to cover herself with the dress, before Uncas appears in front of her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know…" Uncas quickly apologizes, trying to not look at her. Despite the fact that they are promised to each other, it's the first time he sees her in so little clothes. The lack of privacy in the cabin, with their family always around, and his promise to go slow with her didn't help with that. They are not like Nathaniel and Cora, who run to the forest at any chance to enjoy some intimate moments. He doesn't criticize it, it's only that their love is different. He likes to take things slowly, at Alice's pace, and that their first time together is in a special place.

"It's alright, you can look" Alice says, trying to hide her shyness. _It's not wrong that he sees me like this. After all, soon we'll be husband and wife._ Slowly, Alice tosses aside the dress that she was using to cover herself, standing in her undergarments in front of Uncas.

As always, she can't help but blush. As always, Uncas finds her blush adorable.

"Have you prepare everything for the journey?" Uncas asks softly. He can't avert his eyes from her lovely figure, her soft curves more evident now, under the shirt that fits perfectly to her body.

Alice nods. "Yes…I thought you were sleeping" Uncas approaches slowly. "I was. My father is still sound asleep".

They look intensely at each other for some seconds, before Uncas approaches his lips slowly to hers, as if giving her the chance to refuse them, and kisses her deeply. Alice kisses him back, moving her hands to his neck, caressing it softly. The kiss becomes more passionate, their tongues playing with each other. Uncas' hand slides the fabric of one of her shoulders, exposing her bare skin, as his mouth descends over her neck and collarbone, making her whimper softly. Then, it descends to her pronounced neckline, leaving soft kisses there.

Alice feels pleasure invading her body and she is about to lose control when, suddenly, George's face comes to her mind and horrible memories come back to her: both of them in bed, he on top of her, lying with her roughly, without paying attention at her needs or desires… She feels overwhelmed by those memories and parts away from Uncas.

"No, I can't" she can't hide a spark of anxiety in her voice. Clearly uncomfortable, she dresses quickly. Seeing Uncas' confused expression, she adds. "Your father could enter at any moment...".

Uncas tries to apologize. "You are right. I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking…" _Remember that you promised her to go at her own pace. You should control your impulses…this was not the right moment or place._ He scolds himself.

"It's not your fault" Alice says in low voice, surprised for the second time that he doesn't blame her for her rejection. "It's only that…never mind, I need some fresh air".

Alice leaves the cabin and, once outside, she goes to the back part and sits on the grass, where Chingachgook and Uncas can't see her. She didn't tell Uncas the truth. The fact that his father was near, was not her only reason to reject him.

The truth is that she is scared. She has lain only once with a man and it was a horrible experience. _He was so rough and I felt so miserable and uncomfortable… I know Uncas is a completely different man from George but…what about if all men are the same when lying with women? I've heard so many stories about how selfish they are in bed…maybe it's normal and women have to get used to that…oh God, I'm so scared..._

Before she can avoid it, tears are rolling down her cheeks, as she cries in silence.

* * *

_**Author's note: **Yes, George is a rat and I hate him as much as you do. Probably, when he was insulting Alice, you were hoping that Uncas burst onto the scene to punch him or worse. I have to confess that I wanted too (I can easily picture the scene on my mind) but, in that case, he would have gotten into trouble for sure. Fortunately, Alice kicked him off and run away but...what will happen now? Of course, George doesn't know anything about Munro's plan to marry Alice to him, because the Colonel had the intention to write him when they reached Fort Edward._

_I hope you understand Alice's fears about lying with Uncas. Though she has no doubts that he is a good man, her only experience with a man was so horrible and George was so rude and selfish, that now she thinks that maybe it's always like that. And seeing that man again after a year, those fears have suddenly returned to her._

_Thank you again for all your amazing reviews, I love how supportive this fandom is. And I'm glad you are liking this part of the story that happens after the movie ending. I hope you continue enjoying it!_


	21. Chapter 21

The family keeps preparing everything for the journey, now that Cora and Nathaniel have returned from the forest with two baskets full of fruits. Before they came back, Uncas had noticed a strange behaviour in Alice, as if she was sad or worried, but when he was about to ask her, his father called him and told him that she needed some time alone and that probably it was better for her to talk to her sister instead.

Taking a break from her tasks, Alice goes to the back of the cabin and sits on the ground, enjoying some privacy. Since her passionate kiss with Uncas, she can't help horrible memories from coming to her mind. Memories of her first and only time with George…

* * *

_**A year ago**_

_It has been horrible_. She is lying on her side on George's bed, still feeling the soreness from what they just did. He is lying on his back, next to her, but she is turning her back on him. The embarrassment she feels makes it hard for her to look at him. She is covering her naked body with the sheet, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable that he can see her with no clothes. _I've been so weak. A woman should never do this before marriage_.

"Well…it was not bad. I had a very good time" Smiling, George caresses her arm seductively. _He doesn't even ask me how I feel._ The thought that maybe he is not behaving correctly with her, crosses briefly her mind, but she discards it easily, due to her strict education. _No, it's all my fault. I shouldn't have given myself so easily. He only took what I offered him._

"You know…you was so innocent…you need to improve a bit more…" he caresses her neck with his lips, leaving a trail of kisses. "But your beauty is worth enough…" She forces a smile, trying to hide her discomfort. Noticing her strange behaviour, his expression becomes serious. "Why are you so quiet now?"

Alice finally manages to speak. "George…do you…do you love me?"

He abruptly parts away from her. "Why do you have to ask?"

Slowly, Alice turns around, being careful of covering her body with the sheet, and finally looks at him. "I…I don't know…I only need to know it…" she blushes deeply, feeling shyness invading her. "I need to know if…what we did was worth it".

"Yes, of course. Don't be silly, Alice" he says a bit upset and she looks down, unable to keep holding his gaze. Then, he seems to soften again. "Don't forget that I'm going to ask for your hand in marriage as soon as we meet again in America".

Hearing those words, Alice seems to relax. _He loves me. That's why he was so impatient to lie with me. Soon, we'll be married and everything is going to be alright._

She smiles and tries to embrace him, but he sits up in bed. "I'm going to the bathroom. You can get dressed and then it's better for you to go" Seeing her confused expression, he adds. "I take the boat to America tomorrow. I have still a lot of things to do".

"Oh, alright…do you need any help?" Alice asks innocently, as George gets up from bed.

"No, don't worry. You can leave" Without saying anything else, George enters the bathroom and closes the door, leaving Alice alone in the bedroom.

Confused, she gets up and starts collecting her undergarments, which are scattered around the room. George removed her shirt and petticoats roughly, as if he was too eager to see her without no clothes. He even ripped one of the strips in his anxiety and now it hangs from the shirt. She will have to change it and discard it as soon as she gets home, before someone notices it. After adjusting her undergarments the best she can, she goes to the living room where George removed her dress and corset. She adjusts the last one tighter than usual, as a way to punish herself for being so weak, and then puts on the dress. Finally, she pins up her hair as it was when she arrived.

George still hasn't come out of the bathroom. It seems he has no intention of saying goodbye to her. _Probably, he is overwhelmed and nervous about his journey. I should go and do not disturb him._ Alice justifies him, once again.

When she is about to leave, she repairs in a mirror and observes her own reflection on it. _That is not the face that a woman who just share a special moment with the man she loves should have. _That is not how she had imagined it would be. She always thought the man who she would give her virtue, would be tender and patient with her. And when they finish, he would embrace her, telling her how much he loves her. And then, they would sleep together in each other's arms. But George was too rough with her. He didn't embrace her after it. He didn't tell her he loved her. And they didn't sleep together…he simply told her to go, without even saying goodbye…

_Enough, Alice. You are behaving like a silly girl._ She scolds herself. _Those were childhood fantasies. I've heard many women saying how rough are their husbands in this matter, so it's obvious this is normal._

She opens the door and leaves the house, being careful that no one sees her. _When I go to America, we will get married and we'll be happy together. He is my prince after all...  
_

* * *

_**Back to the present**_

Alice shudders, remembering how naïve she was only a year ago. Now she understands everything. George was a rat who pretended to love her and promised her a life together, just to get what he wanted from her.

She is aware that Uncas is not like him. _It's obvious that he truly loves me and would never hurt me on purpose but…maybe lying with a man is always a bad experience for a woman_. _Oh, I'm so afraid… _

Lost in her thoughts, suddenly she repairs on Chingachgook and her sister, both observing her from afar. Then, the Mohican whispers something to Cora and she nods, before he walks away. Her sister smiles at her and approaches.

"May I sit with you?" Cora asks gently. Alice nods, realizing that maybe the family is worried about her recent behaviour.

"You are very quiet since we returned from the forest" sitting on the grass, next to Alice, Cora softly runs a hand down her sister's hair. "Are you alright?"

"Yes…yes, it's only that…I've not felt very well since I met George this morning" Alice partially lies. It is true that she has a bad feeling since the meeting but there is something more. However, she is a bit reticent in terms of talking to her sister about how rough George was when he lay with her and how that is affecting her when she thinks in her future first time with Uncas.

"Alice you don't have to worry about George anymore. We'll leave tomorrow and then he'll return to England, so you won't see him again" Cora reassures her. However, she suspects there is something more. Her little sister has become a very strong woman and she can't believe that a meeting with such a coward like George can affect her so much.

"You are right, Cora. I'll try not to think about it anymore" Alice tries to get up, finishing the conversation, but she is gently restrained by the arm.

"Alice, though you are a grown woman now, don't forget you are still my little sister. I know you and I know when something is troubling you…" Cora grabs Alice's chin gently, forcing her to look at her eyes. "I know there is something more. I want to remind you that you can tell me anything…I'm always willing to listen".

Hearing Cora's words, full of meaning, Alice can't help her eyes from becoming wet with tears. She is her older sister. The person who always was like a mother to her. The person who never turned her back to her. The person she trusts the most in the world. Of course she can tell her everything.

"Oh Cora, I'm so scared…" Alice finally confesses, throwing her arms around her sister's neck.

"Scared? About George?" Cora asks, embracing her back, as she tries to understand.

Alice shakes her head, as she tries to find the words to speak. "No…it's that…seeing him this morning brought me bad memories about when he and me…you know…"

"Do you mean…when you lay together?" Alice's discomfort talking about it, gave Cora a clue about what she was referring to.

"Yes…it was horrible" Alice finally confesses. "He was rough and I was so uncomfortable… he was only thinking on his own needs. It seemed he didn't mind if he was hurting me…and it was quite painful".

Cora feels rage growing inside her and she has to make an effort to control her temper, not wanting to scare her sister. That man not only lied to her and then abandoned her, he also treated her badly in her first time with a man. If until that moment, she has always wanted to kill him, right now she wants to kill him twice. "Oh Alice, why did you never tell me about this?"

Now, tears run freely down Alice cheeks. "I felt ashamed to have lain with him without being married. That's why I preferred not to talk about it".

"There is nothing for you to feel ashamed of. Though we have been educated to wait until marriage to share an intimate moment with a man, there is nothing wrong with doing it before. It is no sin and God won't judge you for it. The problem is when you don't want to do it and the other person pressures you. And when that person is not delicate enough with you" Cora feels a bit weird talking to her sister about that matter, but she knows she has to do it as Alice's older sister and the woman closest to her.

Alice thinks about it for a moment. "I know he is a bad person who didn't behave well…the problem is that…I'm afraid that lying with a man…is always like that".

"What do you mean?" Cora inquires, though she has an idea about what her sister is referring to. But it's better to let her explain herself. Talking freely about your own fears can be extremely healing.

It takes some time for Alice to find the right words. "Well…I know Uncas is not like George. He has proved to be a good man and I've never doubted about his intentions towards me." She takes a deep breath before continue, Cora listening intently to her. "But I've heard so many stories about how rough and selfish are men in bed…what about if it's the same with Uncas?"

At this point, Cora is gently wiping her sister's tears away with her fingers. "Oh, dear Alice…"

"It was so horrible and I felt so bad…I won't be able to endure it for the rest of my life" Alice cuts her off, finally confessing her deepest fear to her sister. _I love Uncas more than I can ever love any man, but I'm not willing to endure a horrible experience like the one I had in George's bed again._

"Alice, look at me" Cora says firmly, taking her sister's hands in hers. "What you heard about men in bed is only partially true. There are some of them who are like George, selfish and rude, but they are not all the same. There are others who are gentle and delicate with the woman, and make her feel special, always putting her needs before their own. And our future husbands belong to the second group."

Alice seems to process that new information on her mind. "Then…when you and Nathaniel…you know…"

Cora smiles, aware of her sister's shyness asking about such a thing. In fact, she doesn't feel very comfortable talking about that either, but it's necessary to help her sister, so she continues. "He is always gentle with me and makes me feel that I'm the most special woman in the world. I don't feel any pain, on the contrary, it's really pleasant. And I'm sure his brother is exactly like him" She caresses Alice's face delicately. "Unfortunately, you crossed paths with a bastard who treated you badly. But now you have the opportunity to be loved like you deserve. With a man who truly respect you and will never hurt you."

Alice thinks about it for a moment. _If there are some men who are gentle in bed, Uncas is like them for sure. There is no man more tender than him. And if his brother is like that too and both of them were raised by such an honourable man like their father… _"You are right Cora. I'm sure Uncas would hurt himself, before hurting me. He is such a good man. Though, I'll be nervous in our first time together…"

"It's totally normal. But he will help you and, over time, you will be able to discover together what you like and what you don't" Cora reassures her, happy that it seems she has managed to vanish her sister's fears.

"Thank you, Cora. I feel better after talking to you. You are the best sister" She throws her arms around Cora's neck and enjoys the feeling of her sister caressing her back tenderly.

"No, you are the best sister. And you are growing so fast…you are no longer my baby" Cora kisses Alice's cheek, before they part away from each other.

"It's better for us to go inside to prepare dinner" Alice says, feeling relieved after the conversation with her sister.

* * *

"You and I still haven't had time for a man talk between us" Uncas sits in the stairs of the cabin with Tommy on his arms. It was nice to see Alice more talkative during dinner. His father told him that he had asked Cora to talk to her and, though he hadn't heard the conversation, it seemed it helped her. Now, while the women cleaned the kitchen and his brother and father prepared the last supplies for the journey, he has offered himself to attend Tommy, who was demanding attention. It is already dark outside, but the full moon provides enough light to enjoy a private moment with the baby.

"You know I'm going to marry your mama, so I'll be your papa. In fact, I already consider you my son" Uncas explains tenderly, making sure the baby is perfectly covered with the thick blanket. "I promise I'll be a good father to you, as mine has been for me. I'll always take care of you and I'll make sure you lack for nothing" Tommy looks at him with curious eyes, as if he was listening intently.

"I'll play with you and then, when you grow up, I'll teach you to track and hunt. And I'll teach you to fight, as my father taught me when I was a boy." Tommy raises his little hand to touch Uncas' face and the Mohican kisses his cheek softly. "Your mama wouldn't allow me to be part of your family if she thought that I wouldn't be a good father to you. I'll be loving with you but also firm when necessary" At this point, Tommy's little head is resting on Uncas' shoulder, totally relaxed, as the Mohican embraces him against his body. "You'll have a beautiful family, with your parents, a grandfather, an uncle and an aunt. Though your uncle can be an idiot sometimes". Uncas jokes, aware that Nathaniel will be as good an uncle as he is a good brother. "I promise I'll raise you to be an honourable man and a fierce warrior. A Mohican warrior".

"Isn't he too young to be a warrior?" Alice's voice sounds behind them and Uncas turns his head to smile at her. "Yes, but he will grow up before we ever notice it".

Alice sits on the stairs beside them. She has been secretly listening the last part of his speech and is deeply touched by it. _No doubt he will be a wonderful father_.

"Are you alright? You were very quiet this afternoon" Uncas asks, caressing her cheek with a finger.

"Yes, don't worry. It's only that I didn't feel well after meeting George again" Alice prefers not telling Uncas about her other fear, related with the intimacy between them, because she feels better after talking to Cora. "It seems there is always someone trying to hurt us. Magua, George…"

Uncas doesn't say anything. Instead, he places Tommy in Alice's arms and starts braiding her hair. She smiles, remembering the last time he did it, behind the waterfall, and the meaning of it. A promise. A way to give her courage.

"You are not alone anymore. I'm here with you and we'll face everything together" Uncas looks intensely at her eyes, as he finishes the braid. Then he smiles and caresses Tommy's face, who giggles loudly. "And you have your son too". Leaning, Uncas kisses her softly on the lips.

Then, they hear footsteps behind them. Turning around, they see the rest of the family leaving the cabin to join them.

"And you have your sister" Cora says, sitting next to Alice and surrounding her waist with her arm.

"And a new brother too" Nathaniel adds, in his usual carefree tone, placing himself behind Cora and kissing his future wife on the cheek.

"And a second father" Chingachook touches Alice's shoulder paternally.

_I'm not alone anymore_. The realization deeply touches Alice. A year ago, George tried to ruin her life and reputation, but now here she is, with a beautiful son, a man who loves her, her beloved sister, a new brother and a second father. A wonderful family who supports her and will never abandon her. She will have to face a lot of changes living with the Delaware people, but she doesn't mind, as long as they remain together.

* * *

_So the baby is alive…_Hidden among the trees, on the edge of the forest, George observes the scene, thoughtful. He had spent the afternoon asking around the town, about an indian living with a white woman near there. To his surprise, people told him that there were two indians and a white man, who dresses himself like one of them, who own a cabin in the forest, and these days they had been seen in the town, accompanied by two white women.

He had waited until it was dark and then he came to check it with his own eyes. He only had the intention to see the savage that Alice was with and have something to laugh about later, but then he saw them with a baby. His son. Because though he had denied being the father of the child, he was sure Alice had not lain with other men. The silly girl was totally in love with him.

And when he thought he had seen enough, a woman appeared with a white man and an old indian. And that woman was Alice's sister! He assumed she had been killed in the massacre of Fort William Henry, but she is alive and it seems she is involved with the white man who dresses himself like an indian. _She is as desperate as her sister. When I return to England I'll make sure all high society knows the truth about Cora Munro. Then, she will be disowned by her family too. Let them stay with their savages…both of them have totally lost their minds!_

However, as he is walking back to town, he can't get a thought out of his head. The thought that his son, his own blood, is going to be raised by indians. In fact, he doesn't care about the baby and has no intention of taking care of him. After all, he is going to marry in England and, if he doesn't want to ruin his marriage, nobody can know that he has a child with another woman. But the only thought of someone of his own blood, being raised by uncivilized savages, somehow, makes him feel dirty.

_A good British officer should never allow any white child to be raised by those animals, even less if he is of his own blood…_Thoughtful, George tries to find a solution and finally an idea crosses his mind.

_It will be risky but it can work...after all, we all know what those savages are made of. __Let's have a talk to the young indian, it won't be difficult to trade with him…_

* * *

_**Author's note: **Did you believe George was going to disappear so easily? I told you he was going to be an asshole...and I can assure you that he has a very twisted mind. Maybe you have an idea about what he is planning...or maybe not. You'll understand it better in the next chapter._

_I had the idea that Alice talked about her fears to Uncas, but then, Mohawkwoman told in her review that it would be good for her to talk to her sister, and I thought she was right. No one better than Cora to help Alice with her doubts and fears, as her older sister and a more experienced woman in that matter. And honestly, I always enjoy reading conversations between them._

_And the scene where Uncas has the "man talk" with Tommy, is something that I've wanted to write since some chapters ago, but I couldn't find the right moment. I can easily picture him, telling his son about everything he is going to teach him and how he will try to be a good father to him. And let's be honest, we all melt, imagining Uncas talking to a baby._

_Finally, BlueSaffire mentioned in her review from the previous chapter, that during the meeting between Alice and George, if he slapped her so hard as I mentioned, she should have had a mark on her face and Uncas would have notice it. I must admit that she is right and it was my mistake. I would like to have an explanation to that, but it's simply that I didn't notice that detail, even though I was taking care that it all made sense. So let's supose he didn't slap her so hard. ___I was going to answer her in a private message, but I thought it would be better to explain it here, in case more people thought the same._ Sorry for the mistake and thanks to BlueSaffire for mentioning it so that I could explain it.  
_

_And thanks to all the readers for keeping supporting this story!_


	22. Chapter 22

Early morning, the family is ready to leave. The men will carry their travel packs along with their weapons, while the women will carry one pack each of them and will take turns carrying Tommy in his cradleboard.

"Are you ready for the journey, little man?" Uncas caresses Tommy, who has been placed comfortably inside the cradleboard that Alice is carrying on her back. The baby smiles him back broadly.

"Definitely he will be more comfortable than any of us" Alice smiles resigned, aware that the journey to the Delaware village will be long and hard. But she knows the reward is worth it. A life with Uncas, free and far away from George and those who might hurt them or criticize their union.

"You know if you get tired at some point, I will help you" Uncas reassures her, aware that she and her sister are not so used to travel on foot as they are.

Alice smiles and once again she feels safe with him. "I know you will". Approaching him slowly, she kisses him softly on the lips.

When they part away from each other, Uncas smiles mischievously and adds. "I can even carry you in my arms if it's necessary".

Alice slaps him playfully on the chest, pretending to be upset. "I'm not a helpless woman!"

Uncas laughs funny. "Of course you are not. You are the fiercest woman I've ever known" They smile at each other but suddenly, the moment is break by the noise of horses approaching. The family looks at the distance and they see three British officers coming to them. The Mohicans look at each other confused and the sisters hold hands instinctively.

When the officers arrive where they are, Alice observes any of them is George but they are armed and their faces are not friendly.

"You" The one who is in the middle points at Uncas, without even getting off the horse. "You have to come with us. Lieutenant Clarke wants to talk to you in the quarters".

Hearing them mention George's name, Alice can't help a whimper of fear coming to her lips. _What is he going to do to Uncas?_

"Is my blood son arrested?" Chingachgook asks worried, coming forward to speak.

"No, don't worry. It seems Lieutenant Clarke wants to talk to him in private, we don't know more details. Then he can come back." The officer reassures him with a serious expression. Then, turning to Uncas again, he adds. "You have to come totally unarmed".

"No!" Letting go of Cora's hand, Alice runs to Uncas' arms. "Please don't make him go. We're about to leave the town forever!".

Cora runs after Alice and tries to make her let go of Uncas. She knows better that is extremely risky to face a British officer. "Alice, calm down…"

"If he does not come willingly, we will have to take him by force" The officer says in an exasperated tone, looking at Alice with contempt. She knows what that look means. _I can't understand how a white woman can share her life with an indian._

Looking at his father and brother and seeing them nodding resigned, Uncas realizes that he has no other option but to go with them. Fighting against those soldiers would be extremely risky because, though they will kill them easily, there would be an order to arrest them and everybody knows that the punishment for an indian who kills a British officer is to be hanged. They would have to run away and live hidden forever, in fear that they might be discovered at some point. That is not the kind of life he wants to offer Alice and Tommy.

"Don't worry Alice, I'll be back soon" Uncas reassures her, parting away from her. "Wait for me here and then we can leave".

Feeling totally helpless, Alice observes as Uncas hands his tomahawk and knife to his father and looks one last time at her, just before starts walking behind the officers, who go away on their horses. Unable to hold back her tears, she hands the cradleboard to Cora and runs to the back of the cabin, where she can be alone. Letting her tears running down her cheeks freely, she cries in fear and prays to God to protect Uncas and helps him coming back to her unharmed.

* * *

George walks nervously through the quarters. The indian who shares his bed with Alice will arrive soon and he has to be ready. His pistol is well hidden in his jacket; in case the savage tries to attack him somehow. Anyway, he gave clear orders to his men that they had to bring him here totally unarmed. He didn't dare to go to the cabin alone. He feared the indians' reaction and he didn't want to see Alice again. That's why he sent his men, without giving them many details, only that he needed to talk to the youngest indian in private. His subordinates never question his orders and they probably thought he wanted to talk about something related to their cabin or the land. It's barely down, so the streets are empty and there will be no witnesses.

He has to be smart if he wants to obtain what he wants. He is sure it would be impossible with Alice around, but alone with the indian it will be easier. He knows how to trade with them…and he has a lot to offer to him. _I will do it for my blood and my honour. No white child should be rise by savages like them. If the woman of low moral he has as a mother wants to be with them, it's her problem, but not with a child of my own blood. Somehow, it makes me feel dirty…_

Lost in his thoughts, he barely hears the door opening and suddenly he sees the indian he is going to trade with, surrounded by the officers.

"He is the man, Lieutenant Clarke" one of them announces. "Do you want us to stay?".

"No, it's not necessary. You can leave" George quickly says. The last thing he wants is that the rest of the officers discover he has a child out of marriage and that his son is being raised by indians. That could have consequences to his good reputation and if the news reaches England, his future marriage could be in danger.

"Are you sure, Lieutenant?" The officer insists, not sure about letting him alone with an indian, especially one who belongs to a tribe that is not very loyal to the British Crown.

"Of course, we are going to have a mere conversation" George says, in an amicably tone, observing the indian, who looks at him with a stoic expression. Finally, the officers obey and leave the quarters, closing the door behind them.

Finally, George is alone with the man that is raising his son.

* * *

"Why do you think George wants to talk to Uncas?" Cora asks the Mohicans, as she places Tommy in his cradle. After trying to convince Alice in vain to come inside with them, she realized that her sister needed to be alone, so she decided to give her some privacy.

"I have no idea but I don't like it at all" Nathaniel replies very serious. Then, looking at his father, he adds. "We should have gone with him".

Chingachgook breaths deeply. "The officers' orders were clear and the situation would have getting worse if we had tried to intervene". His face reflects the worry of a father who almost lose a son once, but he makes an effort to get over it. "Uncas knows how to take care of himself" He doesn't know if he is telling that to reassure his white son or to convince himself.

Noticing that her sister has been outside too much time, Cora decides it's time to go to see if she is alright. "I'm going to see if Alice needs anything".

Leaving the cabin, she goes to the back of it, only to discover that her sister is not in the same spot where she left her a while ago. Confused, Cora looks around trying to see her around but it seems she has disappeared. She calls her out loud as she surrounds the cabin and when she is sure that Alice is gone, she enters the cabin with a terrified expression. The Mohicans who heard her calling her sister outside, look at her with worried eyes.

"Alice is not here. I think she is gone…after Uncas".

* * *

Alice runs through the forest as fast as her legs allow her. It's not so easy to run in a dress but fortunately, it is much more comfortable that the ones she used to wear when she was in the fort, and her comfortable moccasins make the task easier. She is aware that her sister and the Mohicans will soon find out that she is gone, so she has to reach the town before they reach her. She is sure they will try to stop her but she has to make it. She can't let Uncas alone with a man like George, while she is crying at home. Tears won't help anyone and neither will prayers. Sometimes you have to act and that's what she is going to do.

Alice has no idea of George's plans but she knows him enough to be sure that he has evil intentions. But she won't let him hurt Uncas in anyway. This time she will protect him like he did to her before. George broke her heart in the past and he is trying to do it again, but this time she won't allow him. Since she discovered his true nature, she felt humiliated that she had given herself to him and even in their last meeting, he managed to scare her. But now it's time to turn that fear into courage. It's risky and dangerous but sometimes you need to be brave.

_You won't humiliate me again. And if you try to hurt my family, you will pay for it._

* * *

Uncas observes the man in front of him, if he can be called a man. He is the bastard who cheated Alice only to lie with her and then abandoned her when she was pregnant with his son. The monster who slapped her and tried to humiliate her yesterday in the street. He wants nothing more than to punch him until all of his face is bleeding and then kill him with his own hands. But he can't do it. Not without horrible consequences for him and maybe for his family too. And Alice…if he touched George, he would be hanged for sure and that would mean leaving her and Tommy alone. No, he will do his best to hide his feelings towards that rat.

"Well…finally we meet each other" George begins with an arrogant tone. "The man who has captured the heart of sweet Alice and the father of her son, alone in the same room".

The mocking tone he uses in the last statement doesn't go unnoticed by Uncas. "I thought you denied being the father of the baby" he replies in a calm tone.

"You seem too smart for an indian" George continues, a smile on his lips. "Well, I'll be clear with you. I'm sure the baby is my son but I will never admit it in front of anyone. And no one will believe the words of an indian and a woman who lied with men without being married".

_Why is he talking about Tommy in present? Does he suspect that he is alive?_ Uncas breaths deeply, trying to control himself. "What do you want?".

Leaning on the desk, George looks directly at Uncas. "I know the Munro sisters are living with you and your people. And I know the baby is alive". Seeing Uncas surprised expression, he adds. "I saw you last night in your cabin".

_He came to spy us_. Suddenly, Uncas feels guilty for not being able to protect Alice better. They should have run away as soon as she told them George was in town.

"I don't mind that Alice is living with you. In fact, she can do whatever she wants with her miserable life. But as a British officer, I can't allow a white child to be raised by indians. It is not proper, he should live with people from his own race".

_Does he want to raise the baby? He no longer has any right; Tommy is my son now! _The fear that he tries to take the baby away from him invades his body"What do you mean?" He says, raising his voice a bit. "You didn't want your son when you found out you were going to be a father. Why do you want him now?"

"I don't want the child. But I can find him a family who will take care of him. A family of his own kind". George explains, exasperated with the protective instinct that the indian seems to have towards the baby. "There are settlers who will be willing to adopt an abandoned child".

Uncas, who has been listening unable to believe what that bastard is proposing, can't take it anymore. "He is not an abandoned child! He has already a family and he will stay with his mother, wherever she decides to live!". He is glad of not having his knife right then because, otherwise, he is not sure he would be able to control himself from hurting him. "I will never give you the baby!".

"You are not understanding me" George was sure that the indian was not going to give the child for free, but he knows how to persuade him. Everybody knows how a savage's brain works. "I don't want you to give me the baby. I want you to sell me the baby and then leave the town with Alice and the others forever".

When Uncas thought he could not hear something worse, that arrogant soldier revealed his true intentions. _Does he truly believe me capable of selling Tommy? I consider him my son, my little man, though he is not from my own blood. But this bastard doesn't know the kind of love a father feels for a son._

The harshness of George's statement leaves Uncas speechless for some seconds. _So you aren't so fierce when I talk about trading?_ Believing that he is indeed persuading him, George keeps on with his plan. "You only have to say me what you want and you will have it: wampum, brandy…"

In a matter of seconds, he is pinned against the wall fiercely, Uncas grabbing his neck in an iron grip. "How dare you to insinuate that I'm going to sell him for a bottle of brandy, you bastard!"

For a moment, George fears for his own life. The indian seems very fierce and he has never been attacked in such a violent way. Then, he remembers he has his pistol while the indian is unarmed, and that makes him feel safer. But he resolves not to use it for now. He has to keep on trying if he wants to obtain what he wants. "It's better for you not to touch me indian. You could get into trouble if you do it". George says in a calm tone.

Realizing the kind of trouble he could have if he touches George, Uncas realises him reluctantly, trying to stay calm.

"That's better" George says arrogantly. _Maybe I offended him, offering him so little in exchange. These savages are getting more and more greedy. _"We can talk in terms of silver too"

"Alice and I, we love the baby and we would never sell him. You and I have nothing else to talk about" Uncas affirms, suppressing his rage.

"I know Alice would never give the baby but you can steal him from her. Then you can take her by force wherever you want" George says, looking at him with disgust. "After all, that is what you indians always do: kidnapping white women and…"

Before he finishes the sentence, a punch collides with his nose, and he barely manages to keep his balance. He brings his hand to his nose, feeling the blood pouring from it. For a moment both men look at each other, rage filling every inch of their faces. Uncas realizes what his action may bring, but he doesn't regret it. Simply, he couldn't take it anymore.

_Does the indian truly love Alice? Does he consider the baby his own son?_ Moments ago, George would not have believed it was possible, but taking into account his protective instinct towards them, he is starting to believe it. _He won't give me the child, but at least he will pay the consequences._

"You know, I understand your interest in Alice" he says, smiling mockingly. He knows how to provoke him to make him lose control. "She is quite good in bed... Did you rape her the first time or she gave herself to you easily?"

"You bastard! You will pay for what you did to Alice!" Uncas pushes him hard and he collides against the desk, making some objects to fall to the floor. "I will make you beg for mercy!" Uncas grabs his collar, but George manages to kick him with his knee in the abdomen, right in the scar from his previous battle with Magua. Feeling the pain in the still sensible spot, he is distracted for some seconds, and George takes advantage to push him away from him. "You'll give me the baby, unless you want to be arrested for attacking a British officer!"

"Never!" Uncas screams and is about to launches towards George again, when he is stopped by the realization that the door just opened. Astonished, both men see Alice at the door frame and her face reflected a rage any of them have seen in her before.

"How dare you try to take my son away from me, George Clarke?"

* * *

_**Author's note:** I know it's been a month since my last update, I'm sorry you had to wait for so long. The situation in my country has been getting worse in the last few months and I wasn't in the mood for writing. Fortunately, me and my beloved ones are all fine and I hope you are safe and healthy as well._

_Finally, I decided to sit down and write again because Uncas and Alice always make me feel better and, since all this madness began, I found in this fandom a good way to escape. I want to thank all the writers who have been updating stories during these hard times, reading your amazing stories have made my day more than once. So I wanted to keep on doing my bit and, if I can help you to feel better with my story as well, it will be worth it. _

_I'll try to update sooner next time, thank you for your support and your patience!_


End file.
